Angels Shall Weep (featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series)
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Set after DMC 5. Dante and Vergil encountered young Shinji just after Gendo left him as they made a trip back from hell. They took care of him as a result. Let's see how Crazy, Badass, Awesome and Stylish that this Shinji will become! Also, threesome pairings for Dante (DxTxL), Nero (NxKxN), and Shinji (SxRxA)!
1. Chapter 1

A little kid was left, all alone. No father, no mother. He had none.

_Father, why did you leave me..._

However, before he could answer himself, a big, pretty explosion took the little one's attention away. No matter how depressed a kid could be, their attention span in general were pretty short. And the only thing he thought of from that explosion was that it's kinda cool. And kids love cool things.

"Ooh...remind me to kick your ass when the jet lag died down." Said the one with blue outfit to his nearly identical partner on red. He then slicked his hair back, enough to make people not mistaken both of them as each others.

"Sorry, Vergil. Can't have you gaining more power and make us wait for five more years. Aah, it's good to be back on earth. I'm up by one, by the way."

"Seriously, Dante?"

"Hey, I counted it right this ti-"

"I wanted that since that's exactly where our best bet are, and we have the mechanism for the fail-safe. I get the fruit of life, while you get Yamato so you'll cut me in the half when something wrong happened in those five years of my meditation! It's the perfect thing to do, and you used it to escape instantly instead?"

"And risking of V rotting away before I managed to stop you? Sorry brother, but I can't risk of you getting that strength again." Dante answered, which only riled his older twin even more.

"I have changed, Dante, so why you can't support me?"

"Because you still want more power even after all of those events that could easily avoidable!"

"I've told you that I remember a grave prophecy that could change everything!"

"Tell me what is it then!"

"I can't recall fully! But it's better safe than sorry-"

Both of theirs superior hearing, however, made them able to hear a slight whimpering. And they looked around at the source.

There was a little kid, with black hair. With a quick look, the demon hunter managed to recognize his Japanese features.

"Uh, sorry little one. We're here just having some...family disputes after a long trip. Don't bother us, move on." Said Dante in Japanese, having an extended trip there once.

"P...please don't hurt me."

_This is one depressed kid. Even worse than Vergil after he thought that mom left him behind. _"Where did you get that idea, kid?" Dante asked before he remembered that Devil Sword Dante he carried around. "Uh, nevermind. The point is, we won't hurt you. This big sword, is to defeat evil, not good. Of course, that can be changed if you ask my brother."

"This is one of those time when I have to remind you that even in the past, I have honor to spare civilians." Said the brother, obviously not amused while showing that he picked Japanese somewhere as well. Of course, he also left the convenient fact that he used to not care about the deaths of people in the rebuild of Temen-ni-gru.

"Right, so...kid, we won't hurt you, okay?" The half-demon brothers only got a slight nod. "Anyway, who are you, and where's your parents?"

"Ikari Shinji. Mom disappeared. And father left me."

"...You got it bad."

"Show better compassion, V." Dante reprimanded while rolled his eyes. "Anyway, kid, we're sorry to hear that. Look, maybe we can get you there so we can convince this prick that leaving his only kid behind is not a good thing to do.

"N-no! If you take me to father, he will just throw me away again!"

Dante was taken back. This was certainly a damaged kid, and not even mature enough to grow up prematurely from it. Still, he had to try to make the kid accept him. "Kid, trust me-"

"NO!" Shinji just ran out of the way, not wanting to hear anything that the man with silver hair had to say again.

And he froze out when a car about to hit him.

"TRICKSTER!" Dante managed to get Shinji out of the way before the car had to make a desperate turn that would lead to its own doom. "Watch where you are going!"

"S-sorry! Please, don't-"

Vergil snapped his finger, somehow prompted the boy to fall asleep. "I'm tired of this kid."

Dante looked at Vergil, obviously amused at his way to stop the kid from self-pitied himself again. "Well, as insufficiently compassionate as that was, I have to thank you for calming him down."

"Dante, I feel horrible for his parental abandonment. I do. I just can't bear the whining."

"Well this is a four years old kid who just lost everything..."

"Then I guess I'm just not good with them. Glad that Nero is anything but that." Dante only chuckled at this, irked Vergil in the process. "What's so funny?"

"Brother, that kid can't stop mentioning me called him deadweight. He may not a whiny brat, but he's still annoying to deal with."

"...Does that means I actually lucky that I skipped his childhood?"

-DMC-

"Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji..." A middle-age man was scanning around the station, and prompted to be surprised when his target was being carried around by a man dressed in red, still stylish even with all the unwashed dirt. "What the..."

"Tamamo?"

"You know him?"

"My tour guide. Before you're asking it, this is my twin, Vergil. What are you doing here, Tama?" Dante asked.

"I came to pick up that kid you're carrying around. Is he fine?"

"Just fall asleep. I take it you know where his parents is?"

"If you're talking about taking the kid back to Gendo, then forget it." The man rebuked firmly. "Gendo is a broken man, even more so than people who are scrapping bits just to survive in the earth now. And if you forced yourself to meet him, then you're going to be hunted by UN."

"Survive? UN?" Dante asked to himself, flabbergasted by how the kid's parents were someone that important. He then took a glance at the calendar, and got an unpleasant surprise. "February 2005, what the...how on earth is Japan still so warm now?"

"Uh, Mr. Dante, I'm afraid that the world changed four years ago. Explosion in Antarctica that caused earth's population reduced by half. No more winter, chaos everywhere. People called it Second Impact, with public got story about sudden undetected meteor collided with earth. There might be more, but that's all I know, sir."

The summary of what happened to earth during the 5-years trip to hell, scared Dante. "Uh, Vergil?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember something about this...Second Impact in your book?"

"Let's see...oh crap."

"What? Tell me!"

Vergil decided to drag his brother first to a place where the agent couldn't hear them. "'Even when the end is near, none shall awaken the pillar of light'. Dante, that's the prophecy I was talking about. It wasn't about where I can get more power, it was a warning to avoid a certain source of strength."

"And that power is..."

"Located in the the coldest place on earth. Dante, some people have activated this thing, and whatever it is, it affected earth this much."

"...Fuck. I should've let you get that power. Okay, Vergil. You have permission to kick my ass." Said Dante as he bent his ass to Vergil.

"No, I think I'll pass." Said Vergil, knowing his suggestion actually got weaker at the same time it got a new justification. Had he took the power, he might made earth's post-Second Impact became even worse, even if he had Dante to take care of it. He then walked back to the man who was supposed to get Shinji. "Sir, how's things around here, and what's your own personal experience?"

"Bad. I don't think I can take care of my own family, and now Gendo dropped his son on my care. I just hope the kid will be alright even without me looking for him with care..."

Dante then remembered how easily startled the kid was when the twin argued, and how much he did to just avoid being hurt. "He won't be well. Hell, if I remember that book correctly, this event will already damaged his psyche."

"If that's the same book, then you're correct. Kids don't take separation from their parent well. Is there's better alternative?"

"Well, we can search for people who get no psychological damage from the impact to care for him."

"That won't be easy." Vergil stated the obviously, before he got annoyed for almost no reason. Said reason turned out to be Dante, sported his grin. "What?"

-evangelion-

"Why we take the kid again?" Said Vergil to Dante who was holding the sleeping Shinji in his lap. The three of them were going back to Residential Area.

"Because my Japanese client who happened to be his uncle said that he can't taking care of a kid at this time. Besides, we can't have a father make the same mistake as ours, right?"

"Except our father have been a noble man before, not to mention that we still have mother before she... Anyway, I don't think this kid have someone else. His condition is actually...worse. Okay, I don't even know what the hell I was blubbering there. I somehow convinced myself to take the kid."

"Well, then that just mean we're going to become a better parent than he could ever be!"

"Easy for you to say. Man who couldn't pay his own electricity bills..."

"Hey, I got this, okay? I just need the second DMC mobile unit. I'm thinking about sending those two crazy ladies for that when we returned, but I think you'll suit that job better."

"Yeah, unlike all of you I'll finish my job without those stylish nonsense." Vergil taunted, referenced all those stories of Dante got 70-85% paycuts due to his destructive nonsense, most of it would be avoidable had he just shot or cut the demons in instant.

"Hey, where's the fun with that?"

"No collateral damage, for one. Better payment."

"Touche."

-DMC-

"Guys, welcome to Devil May Cry!" Said Dante in that certain part of Residential Area, somehow nearly undamaged by the Second Impact. Of course Dante would miss the snow, but so far everything was fine. "Electricity...running, water...running! Yup, we're arriving at a good time! Now, let me introduce you, to my crazy companions, Tri-"

"Dante!" The two ladies who was taking care of Dante's shop flied to him, smothered him with their very...pleasant figures.

"Guess what?"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"And we decided that sharing is caring!"

"Now come with us, you sexy silver fox. Get us the best love hotel in town..."

"Can I have a say on this?"

"NO!" The girls rejected his attempt to get away, and Dante could only smiled pervertedly at his twin as he was dragged away, all while weakly flailed to give an impression of him trying to broke away from the two smokin' maniacs that would take a test ride on the hybrid. Five years of trapped in hell made him missed his crazy bitches, more than as friends, and luckily he did not have to make a decision.

"Ah. Now I see why he keeps losing money. Well, I guess we can meet my son first and-"

"AAAAAAH!"

"Oh, Nero! I-I-I can't believe how much a sc-s-screamer that Ky-K-K-Kyrie is! Now pound me even more!"

"God damnit woman! I can't believe you convinced me to do this!"

"Shut up and d-d-do me, Nero! OOOO! That hit the s-sp-spot!"

"...On the second thought, I will show you glimpses of my skills instead." Said Vergil while dragging Shinji away from the scene to protect his innocence, all the while hoping that his son used protection. Couldn't have him made the same mistake after all.

"Can you make me stronger too? Will father think I...worth it?"

Vergil only laughed at Shinji's question as if it was something stupid, and luckily for him, the little boy did not take it at the wrong way. "Shinji, when we're done with you, your dad will have to grovel for you to stay."

-evangelion-

_Five years later..._

"I can't believe it. That kid's really our best luck charm! Business booming, actual paying customers..." Said Dante as he stretched out.

And how it really boomed. Dante now had a sunbathing spot for himself, the shop had been expanded enough to accommodate the time when Nero, Kyrie and Nico bunked down, and they had their own luxury car and truck for business that required to be conducted mobile while in style.

"Maybe have something to do with me doing the job as clean as possible too." Vergil added.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone who can get the payment without deducted so many things for destruction. But you know...most of those people ended up preferring to negotiate with me or Nero instead. What's up with that?"

"They're businessmen, Dante. As far as I concerned, many of them could be duping you. So I...demanded more. As forcefully as I could get out of them."

Despite gaining confidence to care for his closest, Vergil was still a man who couldn't trust many people. And Dante knew it. "Vergil, I've been investigating my clients to avoid Arkham and Trish's situation again. You can trust me when I say this guy need every pennies he could find just to survive."

"Is that why you just accepted my job as V?"

"I already suspected you. I still remember you nearly said your own name, and Urizen could be heard as Ur Reason." Dante retorted. "But anyway, I can see where you coming from. I can have you around to handle stuff if I need to extort the richer clients."

"So you're agree with my method."

"For the riches. Who happened to be pricks." Dante corrected. "When will Nero and Lady finished lecturing Shinji?"

"They should be here...now." Vergil corrected himself as the three made their arrival.

"Shinji, did you get why we said all of that to you?" Shinji nodded to Lady. "Good! I don't want to see you scowled so much again. You reminded me too much of myself back before I met Dante."

"If you're still going to whine...well, let's just say that my patience will run out. And dad don't have much in the tank either. " Nero warned the boy. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you have something to say to Uncle and Father. Godspeed, Shinji." Said Nero as he and Lady left Shinji on his own.

"Why didn't you guys talking about Sparda, Eva, and your situation before? For that matter, why's no one ever told me that everyone but Kyrie and Trish had issues with their parents?"

"Shinji, we talked about mom and dad all the time." Dante started. "You're just too young to even recognize what we're actually talking. Also, some would rather not talking about their past, and Lady now is a much happier woman thanks to that. Now, will you take our advice in having some fun? Because if Vergil said that you lacked style, you know you lacked style."

Shinji knew what he was talking about. Ever since he started his training a year ago, he went so seriously, everybody were concerned for him. And when he whined about how he couldn't get it right, Nero, out of everyone, said to him that he lacked finesse. The boy took it in the wrong way however, thinking he ended up being unworthy in the training, so Lady and Nero had to straighten him up, and ended up telling the family issues that even Nico had. Now, he felt he couldn't be that selfish again. He had to become stronger so he could protect people who are just as unlucky as he was. "I do, sir."

"Good! Now, try to get bullseye on that window. Akimbo style."

Akimbo style? Shinji had to admit, that gun style is practically impractical. Only Dante who could pulled it off since his guns practically had no recoil. Unless... "Does that means I can use your gun for that, Dante?"

"Sure."

Shinji then aimed with crossed arms, hoped that he could pulled it off. The rituals was supposed to make him able to wield similar power with the Sons of Sparda as long as he was within the range of the demonic presence, and the longer he was, the closer he became in regards to Spardans strength, but so far his proficiency was stunted. Nico thought it had to do with his mental state, and Shinji was here trying to prove her theory.

And when the trigger pulled, he hit it in the first shot.

"I think I'll get used to this." Said Shinji, feeling satisfied for the first time since he started training.

"I guess you hit the-"

"Don't say it, D-

"JACKPOT!"

"Damnit!"

-DMC-

_Five years later..._

"The line's dead." Said Shinji as he returned the payphone back. "Looks like we're having to wait for Misato, Dan-"

"Damian. And Victor."

"Right." Shinji said, still not comfortable with the two slice of Dante and Vergil's personality that they split with Yamato to accompany him. They were just so...young, barely older than him. In fact, they would've been as young as Leo and Divina (Dante's children) had Nero didn't infuse them with another more mature part of their personality. And Shinji was lucky that Nero managed to pull it off, because young Dante and Vergil constantly bickered like crazy to the point that Trish and Lady threw them away in that test ride. Must be the immature side.

The boy himself now can stay at superhuman strength for weeks without Dante and Vergil's presence as long as he didn't get into prolonged fights, but they won't risk the chance. Their presence was still needed for at least twice a week so Shinji could wear a devil arm by himself. It was the first time that Ikari Gendo called Shinji after all, and even Kyrie could tell that Gendo was up to no good, especially after all those reports from Tamamo. Too bad that Gendo's so protected, they cannot go as themselves, or else they'd risk being found out as Shinji's helper. And no matter how fun it looked like, Dante just did not want to spill blood from UN if he could avoid it.

"Well Victor, ready to settle down? You know, maybe Nero can handle a new step-mother. A sexy, hot step-mom."

"I don't know Dan-Damian." Said Vergil-err, Victor, obviously upset that Dan-Damian thought he was being a pervert. Then again the woman sent them a picture of her pointed out her jugs. Such a lovely pairs, that Victor had to stop himself from touching the actually flat surface with his fingers. But that was not important. "I just can't stop thinking this woman's too familiar. Where did she came from?"

"Yeah, she reminded me of someone, hmm...Wait a minute, I know her! It's Kaji's former girlfriend!" Damian pointed out. "And woohoo! She filled out nicely!"

"Kaji? The guy that Nero saved from being murdered by an UN squad for stealing their food?"

"Yeah, that one. Good thing that his friends and brother survived too. They were lucky that Nero happened to be there for scouting the area for demons. And oh boy, I was so lucky I wasn't there to see it." Shinji summarized, obviously did not respected the...trails that Nero left in his fury. Justified fury for seeing self-righteous pricks almost slaughtered kids just for bread, but still.

"Well, I guess that means we're going to meet him in person again!" Dante pointed out, since Kaji only called them occasionally after that save. But before he could say that he hit the jackpot, he saw an apparition. "Hey guys, you see the same thing that I see?"

"The floating girl with blue hair who looked bored out of her mind? Yeah, Damian." Shinji answered.

"Seems like this place's haunted."

"Well, I guess this place can get some clean up after all!" Damian said as he charged at the girl, only to find a strong, hexagonal shield protected her. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Don't tell me you're getting weak, Dante- I mean, Damian."

"Maybe she needs to be..." Damian started to hit the shield with his devil explosion, and when it vibrated, he could see the shield wobbled. "It can only be defeated with high vibration! Victor, give me some boost!"

Young Vergil threw his sword at young Dante, and he started to slice the girl with combination of DSD and Yamato. The resonance made by the two swords' polar opposite property, struck at high frequency at the same time, made her shield started to broke away.

"Shinji! Finish her off!" Damian said as he threw Pandora at Shinji, who turned it into configuration 594, a.k.a. the floating weapon fortress. He then bombarded the girl with enough rockets to leveled the city twice.

When everything's done, the girl have turned into dust.

"Woohoo! That's what I am talking about!" Shinji showed his euphoria, which made Damian smile. He had come from a long way.

"Let's see what we got from her..." Victor walked into the murder site, and found something there. "Hmm, a shotgun with bayonet. Nice dual purpose. Say, you want this as your first devil arm, Shinji?"

"Well, I think I'll trade for Pandora instead-"

"No is no, Shinji. This is my best collection."

"Aw, shucks." Shinji pouted, but nevertheless, he took the shotgun, which started to dissipate away. "Good thing that demonic weapons don't need storage. And-uh, is my eyes making fun of me, or is that really happening now?"

And indeed, the girl have turned into something beautiful: a literal angel, with golden wings. The already attractive girl now grew into an adult, and what an obvious heartthrob that adult was. Everyone's breath were taken away by her sheer presence. And Shinji was almost certain that he fell in love in the first sight when the woman smiled at him.

_"You have become stronger, Ikari-kun. Just like your heart. You'll be fine in your journey this time. And thank you for taking care of him, strangers."_

"You're welcome." Young Dante answered before the girl disappeared. "Okay, that was new. Some demons did willingly give their soul to me after I defeated them, and Balrog is here because I can make him stronger, but this is the first time I actually purified them. And what was she meant with this time?"

"Probably referenced a timeline where Shinji is a wuss without us." Vergil snarked, and answered not by a protest from Shinji, but a helicopter exploded near them. "Okay, this is going too far. Where's that woman?"

"Sorry for make you waiting!" A Renault just spun around near them, and the window opened, showed that gorgeous woman that they had been waiting for. "Shinji Ikari?"

"The one and only! Can my friends take the backseat?"

"Oh, of course." Said Misato, surprised that Shinji actually invited his friends to the city. "Not enough time to get to the shelter?"

"We just arrived when everything's already abandoned!" Said the one with red outfit, who had his eyes widened when he saw what was causing all those ruckus. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That thing, is an angel! And this city's purpose is to defend humanity against the thing!"

"Angel?" Said Damian, obviously not comfortable with the name. "This sounds like Spardan's cult all over again. Only this thing's not even looking angelic at all!"

"What?"

"Nevermind!" Damian broke the conversation away to avoid suspicions before he turned to Victor. "What do you think of it?"

"A word, brother: Fishy."

-evangelion-

Okay, so after I watched the whole DMC 5 playtrough, I got this crazy idea. So sue me if I can't entertain you.

Also, future Rei as Shinji's devil arm showed you what kind of story this is going to be, aka kinda wacky. So don't blame me if you ended up thinking that the story's just too CUHRAYZEE!


	2. First Fight with Evangelion

Okay, thanks to everyone who favs and followed this story! I don't know how and why, but this is easily the best launch result of any fanfiction that I ever got. I hope it's because you guys are interested in the story. Once again, thank you, although I wonder why no one caught the meme for the title.

As for criticism from chaosshadow19 , I'll answer them:

1\. The story was never supposed to be taken too seriously (the title screamed of it for sake), so OOC and crazy stuffs bound to happen. That goes to you too, Red Raven, in case you wanted a serious story.

2\. This was post-DMC 5 Vergil. He was revealed in the game to be just as petty and competitive as Dante, and he was humbled enough to actually thanked Nero for his helps. 5 years of bonding with Dante would softened him even more imo, to the point Dante did not follow his plan made him complain to him since he saw Dante betrayed him, just saying. This also made him remember why he pursued power: to protect people he loved, and he took pity in Shinji for losing so much like him. And finally, he was annoyed with Shinji's whining since he made him stop, so he still wasn't that goody two shoes, and he never actually spilled human's blood directly iirc, although he used to not care for catastrophes that his plans caused.

3\. I often write many people in my story, males and females, as perverted and lustful for the sake of humor. It's just happened to be one of those stories, so if you can't enjoy those kind of stories, then I don't think this story is for you.

4\. Okay, I don't know how you thought that I wrote Shinji as powerful as Dante now, but I'll clear up some things: Dante's still leagues away in everything compared to Shinji, especially raw power. Shinji just happened to have great dexterity once he conquered his anxiety and inferiority, and even then I won't portray him as good as Dante in mastering his weapons so quickly. As for how he picked up that Devil Enhancement power up, let's just say that everybody hit...jackpot with him, much like how Shinji happened to be the best Evangelion pilot synchronization rate wisely in canon.

5\. I admit that I wanted to just do away with the prologue, which is why I didn't write stuffs like how they found Shinji had great potential to get power pick-up from Sparda blood presence. Either I'll write about it in the next chapter, or I'll include it in the first chapter.

6\. Dante and Virgil were not intimidated by the Angels. They were surprised by the name of the monster instead. Also they did not want to spill human blood and constant surveillance by attracting attentions from UN, so they won't fight the angels for now. Of course they still had to do important things for now.

7\. Don't worry, Shinji will still have his meek self. He would just be much more confident and stylish.

Okay that's for now. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

Oh, I also changed Young Dante's name to Damian. Just for your information.

-evangelion-

"I must admit, this is one nice coat that you have, Shinji. You look really cool on it."

"Huh?" Shinji looked back at Misato just as he picked the car batteries. The car was almost totaled, thanks to that N2 bomb from the military. Had Victor was not outvoted 3 by one, they might already made it to the base, and Captain Katsuragi's bills won't piling up again. "Oh, thanks. You're the first one who said that. Everybody else either thought it's queer, or make me look like a pimp."

"Shinji, I know you picked that color because purple means death in Japan. That doesn't make it less of...an acquired taste. Just my opinion."

"Whatever you say, Damian." Said Shinji, already had his own opinion regarding the coat.

Victor did not want to say anything, still upset that the foolish decision made them late. In fact, his honors made him refused to 'borrow' stuffs from the store, but he noticed that Captain Katsuragi's attention now turned into him. "What?"

"Your hair's natural? Because, you two..."

"Second Impact have...more profound effects to our parents, madam. Got a problem with that?" Damian answered.

"That's interesting. Our injured pilot have the same unique hair too, blue in her case. Wonder if that also caused by the Impact?" Said Misato, who had been wondering about the girl herself since data about her past had been erased.

That perked the three teenager. Was she talked about the same girl that they encountered before? And blue hair? Was her blood mixed or contains other worldly properties like both of them?

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"This is not just fishy, V. We're stumbling into a conspiracy mess."

"Come on, you cutie pies!" Misato called them out, and they had no chance but to postpone the conversation first.

-evangelion-

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Now, you two have to wait here. Sorry, but this is military business. In fact, you two are only allowed here now because of current situation. Not that you two weren't welcome, of course."

"It's okay, Captain. As long as we can make a phone call here. Can't make our parents worried about us, you know?" Said Damian while secretly winked to Shinji.

"Of course, Damian."

"Do we have to worry about the network here, miss? It is underground, after all."

"Don't worry, Victor. We don't block any communication here, and nearly every providers have strong signals in this building. Come on, Shinji. We're going to meet your father." Misato said as she left the two alone.

Damian stepped into the door, and the sliding door did not responded. "It's locked, and frankly, we can't afford to make explanation for why we broke the door. So...who we're going to call first? Dante, Nero, or Vergil?"

"It's almost night here. I think all of them are awake, judging from the time zone. But let's go with my son."

"Yeah, it will be awkward talking to...me." Said Young Dante, looked at his phone. "Well at least she's telling the truth about the network." He said before he started to looking through his contacts, and ended with contacts for his own agency.

-DMC-

"Oh, for sake. Calm down, kids! The ice cream van won't leave any sooner!" Nero's pleas were not heard by the three children, and they went to run outside, leaving the poor father alone in the van, looking at the mess that they left and caused behind in their hurry. "Damn it. Now I know how grandma Eva feels raising those two idiots. Why can't any of them take after Kyrie? And damn you, Nico. Damn you for making me looking at these little demons alone for your girl day. Oh, Kyrie...why you decided to go with Nico too..."

Nero's parenting and angst moment, however, had to be halted by the call into his van. He hurriedly picked the phone, not wanting to hear its annoying ring for a prolonged period. "Hello, Devil May Cry mobile?"

_Nero, it's me. Your favorite uncle, version 0.2. Younger and still kicking as much asses._

"And even more annoying. How is Tokyo-3?"

_"It's currently abandoned, it has giant monster masqueraded and designated as angel, and we're trapped in a waiting room. I could fall asleep from the boredom in any second, the room's more spartan than Vergil's bed."_

_"My room is simple and clean, and I would like to keep it."_

_"Also, we found we're now living in a script for conspiracy series, with a mysterious girl and her future self as the key to all of this. Worse than Arkham's bulls. And finally, said girl's future self have turned into Shinji's first Devil Arm, and turned into actual angel. Or at least I thought so."_

"Sounds like a nice vacation." Nero snarked, before he realized something. "Wait a minute. A girl turned into Shinji's devil arm, and she's actually an angel from the future? What the fuck?"

_Sounds like some bad fiction, right? And the worst thing is, we can't help Shinji out here, and we can't leave him either. UN's everywhere in the city, and you know that he needed our presence to stay strong. And frankly, these young body can only stay for so long. We need to find a way to monitor him._

"I shouldn't make enemies with those UN bastards...Anyway, Nico already made some disguises for us, Dante, but we can't think of a good cover up there. Info about Tokyo-3 is classified, even we don't know anything about its shopping center, and if it truly became the battlefield against these so-called angels, then coming there as any kind of ordinary merchants would be suspicious since everyone else would've moved already."

_"We'll manage. Anyway, good luck with the kids, Nero. You're going to need it." _That was the last line from Dante before he closed the phone.

The last jab hurt Nero, who always felt overwhelmed with his little devils. Between this and that moment where he called him dead weight, it was clear that it was natural for Dante to get into his skin. "Fuck you, Dante."

-evangelion-

_With Shinji and Misato..._

"Can you tell me more of father, Misato-san? As a leader first, and then as a person."

"As a leader, he's very suitable for the job. He won't hesitate to go down to help his workers out. Definitely a good leader. As a person, uh..." Misato could only laughed awkwardly. "Well, no one's close enough to make an impression, so...he has mysterious aura around him?"

Shinji let out a sigh. He already anticipated it, but it was still disappointing to know that his father's just that much of a cold bastard to everyone else. "At least he have some honor...although it seems that we won't seeing each others more."

"Sounds like you two were not close, huh?"

"Thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious. We haven't see each others for ten years, and the only communication he sent to me was a letter saying 'come'? Don't he know that it took me three days to search just where on earth he worked? It's almost like he thought I would remember where he work before he left my four years old self!"

"...That sounds terrible." Said Misato, forgot to scolded him for called her captain obvious.

"Yeah. And the three times I went to visit my mother's grave on her death's anniversary, he ended up not there, despite the attendance book showed he always there on the other days. That old man's going to get a load of me." Misato only looked at him worriedly, what with him cracked his knuckles with vengeful look on his face. Shinji caught on what she thought of his rant so far, and decided to salvage the situation. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him, or do something stupid to get at him. He's still a family, after all."

"...That's good. How about yourself? The files on us showed a...vastly different person. For one, you're described as a meek and rather plain person here, not someone who sported a pimping look. I hope your uncle's not up to something good, Shinji, because fooling a military organization's intelligence is not a good thing at all."

Indeed, Shinji's files were falsified, made him into only turned marginally better than what they'd expect him. Let's just say that if that Shinji said he only had school uniforms, everyone would believed it. The only change was that he managed to make friends.

"Aaah, that's all on me, Misato, so don't blame my uncle. Don't worry, it's just one of our way to get back at him, a prank if we call it. We'll send NERV the actual data soon." _While leaving the demonic augmentation, of course._

"Ah, sometimes I can't understand you boys, risking your freedom for a prank." Misato said while poking Shinji's forehead playfully, her stress had lessened due to that admitance.

"Yeah. Too bad that he didn't even try to verify it, so we can get to chat with each others or something." _Although it did good for my training with Dante, Vergil and Nero. Now wait a minute... _"It's the same corridor like the one just five minutes before. Don't tell me we're lost in your own workplace."

"Ehehe. I admit, I usually had my friend to..." The purple haired woman just about to mention someone, but said someone already made her appearance first. "Ritsuko! Thank god you're here. I was so worried that I am lost."

"Took you long enough, Misato. And as I suspected, you're lost, and wasting our time again."

"Ah, sorry. We got some...inconvenience out there. Shinji, it's Akagi Ritsuko. Ritsuko, it's Ikari Shinji."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Said Shinji as he shaken the hand of the curious researcher. "Something wrong on my face?"

"You look...different than what I thought."

"If I'm betting on it, I'd say that I meet, and exceed your expectation."

"A perky one, huh? Well, this is a good news, I think. An approachable one, unlike a certain one that I know." This made the young Ikari smirked, knowing exactly who she mentioned. "Now, get in you two." Ordered the doctor to the two, and both of them rode the elevator

-Evangelion-

"So...how's Unit-01 coming along?" Misato suddenly asked in the boring elevator ride.

"The possibility of it activating is 0,000000001, so we call it the 09 system."

"So the possibility of it activating is basically zero? Does that means we have to run out of the city now?" Shinji asked, half-joked and half-worried. He already looked around secretly to find a way to get to Dante and Vergil for the new development, in case they had to kick the angel's ass together. And it seemed that he'd have to do that any sooner.

"Don't be silly boy, it's not zero. And 09 system means oni. Sounds neat, right?"

"It is basically zero." Misato rebuked, as she found herself agreed with Shinji. "Oh well, we can't say 'come back later, better luck next time', can we? Better use whatever we have."

The three walked into a chamber, and found the light had been switched off. It took a while before the light turned on, revealed a robot's head that easily larger than even Dante's SDT.

"Looks like someone's fond of theatrics here. Can't blame them, it is impressive. So, I guess this robot is what my father have been working on all this time."

"Correct."

"And there's the old man. Long time no see."

"It is been a while." Said Ikari Gendo, still stared at his son despite being surprised by the attitude that his son possessed. "We're moving out."

"What? But Rei's injured! And we have no other pilot!"

"Um, excuse me, but it seems that no one actually know what to do here. The only pilot's injured, the robot's activation rate is next to zero, no one but the Commander know what the hell is the plan, and humanity's ace up the sleeve is still not battle ready. Are we really humanity's last hope?"

The snide attitude managed to piss Gendo's off, but he couldn't afford of losing his cool now. "Correct, and speaking of the pilot, we just got one delivered."

"That left... me." Shinji stated the obvious. "Okay."

The next thing Misato knew, she was holding a gun to the torso of a boy, who just shot at the Commander of NERV.

"Drop the weapon, Shinji."

"Relax, Captain. I deliberately missed. I have a promise with you. See?"

Indeed, the gun was actually directed at the glass next to where The Commander stood, and its pellets hit no one. In fact, it didn't destroy the glass, since Shinji had deliberately filled it with weakest amount of demonic power possible to make it work.

"Window so powerful there's barely a bent at it, the complex maze of place you called Geofront. All of this took time to get implemented. And yet you can't call me any quicker, father? Well guess what, you could get the best pilot for this organization if you did so, and instead you bring me so suddenly, I can't even guarantee that I can make it walk properly! I must say, you did a piss at this saving the world job, father."

"Rei, get prepared. Our spare is delusional and dangerous."

"Yes sir."

_That's the sound of that girl. Well, I'll get her visual soon I think. Better make father stay agitated. _"Mind another shot to make you see the same reality, father?"

"Shinji!"

The boy only winked at Misato, as if he had it under control. This confused the Captain about was he intended here, especially since his body language were so relaxed, it almost looked like everything's just a plaything for him. _Come to think of it, how on earth did he stored that shotgun? I didn't even see him pulled the gun from his coat!  
_

Soon enough the showdown was interrupted. There were two doctors, entered the room while carried a certain girl that Shinji had been looking for. Before all the agents arrived to capture and secured Shinji away, the boy could see that little girl, plastered with many bandages all over her body. To say she was hurt was an understatement. Seeing this made the boy's blood boiled.

_So the blue-haired girl is a pilot here. And she is in pain. And you used her with little qualms. Father, is that how little you valued everyone here? _

"Drop the weapon, Ikari!"

Shinji quickly decided to drop The Spirit (aka Rei in other kanji, which he just invented on the spot). His best bet was to get taken out of, outmuscled the guards, and broke into Damian and Victor's room to prepare to fight against the angels. Father and son relationship be damned, he couldn't let the monster destroy everything.

And then, the Geofront was shaken from the new activity by the angel. Soon the roof started to crashed down into the platform, ready to crush all the officers that about to arrest him...and Rei.

Shinji had no choice but to show a little on how capable he was. He tackled the three agents one by one, hard enough to send them into another room that happened to be much stable. But by the time he had to go to Rei, he found that the girl had fell to the ground, making it much harder for him to move her out without hurting her much. Alas, law of motion applied.

_Crap! I miscalculated!_ Shinji had no choice but to just shielded Rei from the metal beams. He hoped that he could explain his survival from the falling hubris as pure dumb luck, as unlikely as it was.

But miracle happened. The robot, designated as Unit-01, used its right hand to protect the two kids from the debris.

"I...impossible. Unit-01 moved to save him. Without the entry plug..."

"Is he really the chosen one? And my god, look at how quick he is. Maybe we have a good chance after all."

_Things started to get smellier than fish market here... _"Woah, things become a little rough here! You okay, Rei-san?"

The girl only whimpered, her abdomen started to bleed. Shinji could not take it any longer. Carefully he took Rei to the next room, and on the angle where no one could see him clearly, he took a green orb, placed it to her abdomen, and crushed it. Unlike the Descendants of Sparda, Shinji couldn't regenerate quickly on his own. And frankly, these healing orbs made by Nico only able to survive through a long journey in the smaller form. The boy had intended to use it for emergency in case he was in grave injury, and they were just enough for him to at least make it to the hospital, but he felt like he could use it for another person. One that have captured his interest with her aura of mystery and beauty, mind you.

"...Pilot Ikari? Why. What did you-"

Her helper shushed her before she could finished her questions. "Don't make too much deal of it. Just rest."

Leaving the girl alone (while missed her rather developed curves for 14 years old, something that Shinji took as rather inappropriate considering her condition), Shinji then walked back to the platform, intended to inform his father of his decision to accept the pilot position.

"Well father, here's the deal. Let's forget and forgive each others about all that happened lately, and I'll become a new pilot for you. Also, there won't be a shotgun aimed at your face again."

"How did you move so fast, Shinji? Or, as you're designated, Third Children?"

Disregarding the bad grammar about his new title, the boy simply accepted the role with a bright smile. "Sports and hobbies. You'll see it in my new file soon. But for now, we have an angel to be exterminated."

-evangelion-

"It's stink here. Oh well, at least I am able to breath and talk here." The Third Children said while he looked at his right hand. He snickered when The Spirit appeared on his hand. No one on NERV knew that he still carried the Devil Arm around, thinking that he already secured it in his locker room as per Commander's request. And as long as no one saw him carrying it around, no one would.

"You have 52% of synchronization rate, Shinji. Best first record so far."

"I've told you that I'll exceed your expectation." Shinji boasted. His attention then diverted to his interface, which changed into an interactive one.

_"Welcome, Pilot."_

"Whoa! I got my own interface. They didn't even cover this in my manual. Must be one of those unique test type feature."

_"Your bionic fighter, Evangelion Unit-01 have four fighting style; Evader, Brawler, Ranger, and Guardian. Each fighting style will augment certain attributes to give advantages for you in combat. Integrated fighting system will be available once you reach 85% synchronization rate. For now, you may select one."_

"So the better I got, the more benefits I'll get from the robot. I can't wait to see what I can do with this thing. But for now...how about Guardian?" Shinji said as he snickered. The EVA had its own shield in A.T. Field, which means that Guardian style would be the strongest fighting style by miles if he could pull it off.

_"Warning. Guardian style is available only for pilots with 70% synchronization rate and above. Also, Evader style can only be recommended for pilots with several hours of training, as it involved enhanced acceleration using manipulation of A.T. Field."_

"What a disappointment. So that left me with Ranger and Brawler. Well, if I remember correctly, those big ass missiles couldn't do much at the thing. Better make it short-range combat, then." Shinji then chose Brawler.

_You chose Brawler. Your dexterity and coordination have been increased to its current best potential. Good luck, Shinji._

The boy wanted ask the A.I. regarding why he suddenly got called by first name, with friendly tone at that. But alas, he was already launched upward.

-evangelion-

"Okay, Shinji. Evangelion is controlled with your mind. Just grip the handle, and make your first step for a try."

"Piece of cake." Shinji lazily replied, grabbed the handle, and started to move with his thought. He found the Evangelion had a weird balance compared to his body, probably due to its incredibly thin midsection and athletic legs, but he managed to make several quick steps without making spectacle out of himself.

"You got it quickly, Shinji." Ritsuko complimented.

"Thanks. I always get the hang of things quick-"

Shinji had to dodge an attack by the angel before he could finish the sentence. His first dodging effort went not as smoothly as he intended, the extended bony part of the arm hit a part of Unit-01's helmet.

Shinji touched the scalp that Third Angel just caused, feeling somewhat hurt from it, and much to his disgust he sensed something fleshy. Knowing the lacks of damage on himself, he must have felt it from the thing that he synchronized himself with. "Okay, so this robot's actually more like a giant bio-mechanical being. No wonder you need all this blood and something with brain to pilot the thing. Any idea why they require kids post-Second Impact to pilot it?"

"Hold that question for later, Shinji, we still have company to deal with."

"Well, then I need more info about this fight, including how am I supposed to cut through that strong barrier."

"Progressive Knife! Grab it from your left pylon, and use it to cut through the A.T. Field!" Ritsuko saying, all the while wondered why the Eva still couldn't use its own A.T. Field, the first reason why it's the only humanity's last hope in the first place.

"A knife?" Shinji was flabbergasted, and the pilot found himself not amused when he got the weapon inside the pylon, a rather undersized bowie knife. "I am carrying a knife in a fight to prevent the end of the world? Well, this is reassuring."

"It's a bowie knife, Shinji. It is made for combat, and its high vibration technology allow you to cut through the angel."

"I know. I'm just talking about how...minimalist my equipment are." Said Shinji, already on verge of trying to summon The Spirit just to end all of it. But he still had to wait, just in case that he could survive the battle even with all these shortcomings.

"Okay, tough guy," Shinji taunted while playing with his knife, twirled and juggled it between hands. The boy was trying to get his confidence back after strings of... bad coincidences. "Let's see who has the fastest hand here."

The angel took the bait, and it started to make a stance. The knife landed first at the angel, and Unit-01 dodged the second extended reach attack gracefully. It then ran to the Angel, intending to pummel it.

However it soon found the insurmountable odd: that orange hexagonal shield that able to tanked even missiles. The Eva then began to pummel the barrier with its fist, but even with its fast hands, the field stood still.

"Oh no. The angel cannot be touched as long as the A.T. Field is up!"

"How's the Eva's own defense system, Maya? It supposed to react to the angels!" Ritsuko asked to her assistant.

"We can't get the A.T. Field working for some reasons!"

"Shinji, you need to raise your A.T. Field!" Misato ordered.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't living being who can manifest hexagonal barrier out of nowhere!"

The two bones structure from the angel's shoulders tried to rupture the Evangelion again, forced it to jump out of the way. The purple giant then tried once more to break the barrier via flying kick, but alas, the A.T. Field still stood.

_"I have to apologize. It took long to make every system inside the E-unit ready. The Spirit's implementation is now complete, as well as the A.T. Field system. Use it as you wish, Pilot Ikari."_

"Sweet," Shinji smirked as he landed a punch on the hexagonal field, this time his fist made a hole on it. His confidence returned when he felt the fleshy scar of his robot healed. "Let's rock."

"The angel's A.T. Field have been neutralized."

"No." Ritsuko said in amazement as an attempt by the angel to rebuild its A.T. Field failed miserably, and all Shinji had to do was to rip it apart with his own hands to make it dissipate completely. "He corroded it."

The bio-mech now in upper hand, and its enemy became even more desperate. It attacked with a beam that turned into a cross, but the robot did not budge. The purple savior grabbed the knife that had been stuck in the angel's shoulder, and he started to move the knife slowly, and the angel screamed in painful agony.

However, the Angel still had one more trick. It grabbed Shinji with its now engorged hand, threatened to crush the Evangelion's head. Luckily, even in pain, Shinji still managed to make a clear decision.

"I guess I have no other choice, after all." And before anyone could ask Shinji, the hand was already torn apart, and a shotgun appeared on Shinji's hand, emitted smoke. Everybody wondered how on earth the Evangelion managed to recreate Shinji's weapon out of nothingness.

"Your time have come, and so have I." The Third Children quipped before he upercutted the angel with his shotgun's head, and he jumped alongside it.

What happened next was described by Misato as some of the most insane knife combo she ever saw since her military training. The boy stabbed, slashed, going vertical and horizontal, everything he could do to inflict pain to the angel with everything a knife would do, and every time the angel about to lose elevation, he would grab the poor thing, launched it upward, and started to hurt it with the knife again.

Finally, Shinji had his fun. He ended the combo with several stabs, this time with the shotgun's bayonet, threw his knife vertically, shot the angel with his shotgun, and used its momentum to get enough room so he could stab the thing with his bayonet, and slammed the angel to the ground just as the knife stabbed the angel's back.

Triumphantly, Shinji walked to the building where the angel had made its involuntary crater. He picked The Spirit, decided to finish the battle once and for all.

"Now that I take a better look at you, are you really breathing with your crotch?" Asked Shinji in disgust, now wished that he also hurt the angel's lower half more so he wouldn't have to see it. The experience shocked him so much, the boy just simply targeted the angel without more chit-chat.

Desperately, the angel latched itself into Shinji, and exploded into one big giant cross.

Everybody held their breath, hoping for the savior of the day's survival...

And all let out a sigh, as the gigantic hero stood still, its A.T. Field had been activated.

"Wow! Talking about overcompensation." Everybody either chuckled or sweatdropped at Shinji's comment. "What? The cross explosion is like three times bigger than me, and it barely did anything. Then again, the first blow didn't do a thing to me."

"Pilot, how did you manifest your weapon into your Eva?" Gendo demanded.

"It's...a gift from a friend. She said it would be a life saver. Didn't know it would be this kind of helpful. Or bizarre. So yeah, I don't know. I just...wished I have it in my hand when the Eva nearly got its head crushed." Shinji lied on the spot, knowing that Dante did not want anyone to know about the true nature of his weapon.

"Can we take a look on it for research?" Ritsuko asked.

"Don't know. She said it has...picky taste, and now I think it's rather literally Maybe we can learn a thing or two from it later, but for now I'll keep it on myself for everybody's safety. I promise I'll let you disassembled it if I think it won't hurt anyone though."

"We'll keep your promise, Shinji. Now return to the base."

Shinji started to make his way to the base, when the voice that guided him returned.

_"That was a fine display of prowess, Shinji. Also, we talk in our own private channel that not even NERV can access, so feel free to ask."_

"Well thanks for everything, my... Artificial Intelligence, or guardian angel? Well I suppose navigator is a nice name. But eh, how did you ended up in a bio-mechanical giant?"

_"I was supposed to be the ego part of this beast, with objective of protecting the pilot at all cost. This giant being can only be controlled by Freudian Trio, with someone's conscience acted as the trio, albeit their Id shall be merged into one with the beast's self conscience. But something inside you, somehow gave me enough...will power to become more, and I happened to become your guide."_

"So you're the conscience part of the robot? Must be suck to be stuck in here for years without someone talking to you. Say, what will happen if you stay as the ego without any change?" Shinji asked, now intrigued even more with how the Eva supposed to work.

_"Instead of helping you like this, I will direct the beast's Id to continue the fight whenever you're unconscious or unable to do anything. However the Eva's primal nature will translate all my order into actions, so people may find Eva berserking as...something disturbing. You have seen me move to save you before."_

Shinji could see it. The Eva roared, beaten the thing like an ape, and ate it alive. "Glad that I only see your action when the beam about to fall. Say, do I supposed to know you? You called me rather affectionately last time."

_"I am sorry, but currently my superego self is locked somewhere. I do recognize you from my Id, but aside from the fact that I supposed to remember you fondly, I cannot recall."_

"Then you're used to be the part of my life. Just another mystery that need solving around this town."

-DMC-

"Woah! Look at the blood all over the city! Must be smell like hot garbage! And damn, what an ugly looking robot. It make me started to thinking that Shinji's coat is actually well designed."

"What do you think of the battle?" Young Vergil asked. Both had escaped using Yamato, being incredibly curious and bored at the same time. At this point, Dante couldn't decide if he would return back, or just escape with Shinji excused something out since he already showed his devil arms.

"I counted two big crosses. No wonder they called this thing an angel. Say, what will the Vatican thought of its existence?"

"I suggest you to remember a passage about Anti-Christ. If true angels exist, then these new creatures will get their existence's justification from its foretold."

"Well I ain't religious person, but I could see where they got from it."

Victor did not responded. The boy instead looked at the phone that just vibrated. He frowned at the message that it showed. "Damian, we got an e-mail from Kaji." He said before he read it further. "He said that he had been attacked by the demons, just after he got a package for the higher ups at NERV. He's safe for now, but he'll need someone to retrieve the thing back."

"Well, as I said, we stumbled upon a bad conspiracy flick. Anyway, this means that we need to split up."

"I'll take care of Kaji's problems. You'll go to accompany Shinji in his fight here. Bring Nero if you have to."

"Sounds good enough for me." Said Dante, before he realized that Vergil already left him with Yamato, leaving him with no choice but to start running before Misato checked into them.

"Nice play, V. Nice play." Said the young devil hunter. But just as he made his third step, he looked back at the mess that the angel created, and he got one big idea. "Looks like I found out how to move here."

-evangelion-

So here we go, with the new chapter. We'll get more DMC stuffs in the next chapter. And why the devils take interest in Adam, and when will Shinji realized that his mother have become his navigator? We'll see


	3. After Battle

Thank you for all the support! As for the criticism regarding why no one detected them, well in the story the twins went in hiding after they went back on earth. Not because they couldn't handle the UN; it's Sparda Twins after all, but it's because they saw how much destruction that Vergil created just to heal himself from his time as Nelo Angelo, so they decided to keep low profile until they managed to understand everything. It became surprisingly easy with Yamato and Trish's disguise ability, so in case Nero needed help or there were too much things to do, they could alter their appearance and even aura thanks to those two.

Also, I decided to use the horizontal line to break the scenes. Tell me if it's preferable or not. I would get a beta sooner or later.

And finally, Shinji's style system is different with Dante. Dante's style system, as far as I could tell, was more because his combat system is too complex to be mapped in one controller. Meanwhile, Shinji's was more like Ultraman and Dante combined since Unit-01 experienced attribute changes with every style. Also, my intent was homage, not to outright ripped off Dante's skills.

* * *

"That will be all from us. How about yourself, Ikari? Explain this shotgun that Unit-01 possessed. That thing did not come from any R&D team of NERV, I know that."

"It seems my son possessed...a magical weapon. A shotgun with bayonet that upscaled itself when he fought the angel. I know that because he shot at me with that same gun for some kind of sick joke, and it fit right into whatever size he needed."

"That was...interesting." Keel reacted to the explanation from Gendo. Well, no wonder he shivered when one of SEELE member claimed that Gendo gave the Eva-unit for parental favoritism. "Anyone know about this magical weapon?"

"It seems that your son possessed a Devil Arms, a weapon made out of powerful creatures. I never thought of it being relevant in the fight against the angels, but it turned out to be. After all, we still haven't know yet the full power of E-units. None of our translation said something about benefit and compatibility with Spear of Longinus, let alone Devil Arms." Said the man with yellow silhouette.

"Ah, indeed. You're an alchemist, after all. Can we get our own?" The green member asked.

"It's impossible at our state. To create the Devil Arms, the defeated demon need to submit to the users. Even if somehow we won, the demons would rather choose to stay dead instead of submit to a lesser being. The Third Child is either extremely powerful, or by rare luck, having an affable creature willing to serve him regardless of his actual prowess, or how he defeated it."

"Seems like the latter then. Is there no other way to get around it?" The head of SEELE asked.

"We can have lesser weapons from people who studied demons. Neil Goldstein, for example created guns for Dante Alighieri, the legendary devil hunter that went M.I.A. in the Root incident in United Kingdom months before the Second Impact. Supposedly, his guns were powered by his demonic power rather than bullets. However, we cannot guarantee that they will be willing to create weapons for us." The alchemist explained.

"Any survivor of that family?"

"Nicoletta Goldstein would be our best choice, but she is a friend of Nero, another hybrid demon that became a devil hunter, rumored to be almost as strong as Dante himself. He was the one who went rampage against UN in 2002 after seeing their atrocities."

"And that incident made UN ordered their soldiers to avoid Nero at all cost. Seems like unless we get our own hybrid hunters, we're facing a dead end here."

"Well, there is a way." The yellow SEELE member said, making everyone interested again. "If we managed to get data from the researchers from Order of the Sword in Fortuna City, then we might be able to create weapons almost as powerful as Devil Arms. Nero came for that city, but he couldn't protect it everyday since he had to take Dante's bulk of works in USA, so we can get around him in this case. Also, there's works of Machiavelli, the first Devil Arms creator. If we able to get his formula, then..."

"Then it's settled. Bring me the best spies and infiltrator from all over the world to get through Fortuna, and someone look for Machiavelli's works. I don't care how much money we have to spend, we need weapons that can surpass even the Spear of Longinus."

* * *

The girl slowly but surely regained her awareness after a sleep.

She felt so much better than yesterday, which made her curious as one of her last memories was herself weakly tried to get up from the bed to comply with The Commander's orders. Still, she remembered the next details: a boy in purple coat, saved her and eased her pain with something he carried with him.

No. He healed her. She remembered that intense pain her abdomen experienced. She should've suffered even more due to yesterday event, and yet she actually felt refreshed. What did he do with her? And why?

She opened her eyelids, exposed her ruby eyes, and that mysterious boy was the first thing that appeared, instead of the familiar ceilings that she had become accustomed with.

"Hi, Rei."

"Pilot Ikari." The girl greeted him rather blandly, despite feeling so grateful for what he had done. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. Can't let a bleeding girl all alone in the hospital. Say, the wall is rather boring for my taste. Wasn't that hospital supposed to make their patients feel better? I'd propose it to be colored green. Friendlier, and more soothing. Or maybe, you want to complain about the ceilings instead?"

The blue haired girl did not say anything, overwhelmed with all that just happened, which made the boy noted that the girl was possibly very lacking in social skills since she couldn't detect that he was half-joking with his statement. "I think it's your turn to say something."

"You helped me. Why?"

"Should I have a reason aside from wanting to stop your bleeding? Are you one of those people who will only help people that they know?" The Third Child asked back, somehow getting back at her rudeness at the same time.

"N-no. I piloted because it is my connection to people." Rei answered, all the while surprised that she stammered in front of the boy. They barely knew each others, and he already made enough impact to make her slightly nervous around him. Almost like how she wanted to look at her best in front of Commander. "Th-thank you for the help."

"Have been waiting for you to said that since the start, but you're welcome."

"I...haven't thanked anyone before. Not even him." The blue haired girl confessed.

"By him, you meant my father." Shinji asked, although it was more of a statement instead. "Well, since he used you to get back at me, I think you shouldn't thank him for a while. And don't have to be worry, your first words of gratitude are pretty wholesome."

"But he saved me before in my failed activation test. Even burnt his hands to get me."

_Ooh boy. That means my father invested in you for some reasons. There's so much smoke in this place I don't know where to search first. _"Well my father's a professional, so of course he won't let any of his worker die. I just hope he could start caring more for people outside of his work. He was so tense, he almost considered me as a lunatic just because I played with him a bit. Well, I think he just did not found me shooting at him as something funny. Then again, it's rare for the target to find it amusing."

Rei's lacks of response made her fellow pilot took a note that he overestimated her social skills, and that was saying something considering who he lived with. The most normal one was Lady Patty, who at worst was prissy and bossy, and those occasions were pretty rare since she already became an alchemist before Dante and Vergil back on earth. "Well, I guess you can hope for everything. But would you hope for the same, for both of us?"

Shinji's mouth curved upward after the girl nodded slightly. "Thanks for the support Rei, I really needed that. Anyway, here's another green orb that I used on you before. Use this before you going to sleep."

Another act of kindness. So many of them from a boy that she nearly classified as a loose cannon last night. It made her felt...really bad for the first time in her life. The girl let out a sigh, almost as if she ridiculed herself for almost made a hasty judgement. Then a thought of him forgave her even after all of that popped out, and she unconsciously smiled. And the orb...it was warm, made her wondered if he was just like it. Of course that line of thought made her felt embarrassed, since it implied that she desired his closeness.

However, Shinji already ran out of the room before she thanked him again, leaving the occupant confused and alone again.

* * *

_Oh dear. She's really beautiful. _

The young boy stared at the girl a little too much, and he ended with a crush.

Already struck by the beauty of her future self, Shinji nevertheless found himself pitied her more than anything else due to her pain. But now that she started to get better, he managed to look at her meticulously. And even with how little she expressed herself, he still found himself interested in her. And just after he realized that she was, to put it mildly, a beautiful girl, she gave him that tiny but angelic smile that nearly ripped his heart out of his chest. All of that, combined with his realization that she looked smokin' in that plugsuit, made his mind went ballistic and prompted him to end their conversation abruptly.

_"What should I do now? Dante has on and off relationship with Lady and Trish for decades, so it's a no. Vergil's only experience with girls were one night stand, and Nero know enough to clean his acts when he should, but he's just a nicer punk with Kyrie. Hell, I heard he used to be even more unrefined before. Oh dear, I have no one I can ask to how to treat a really pretty girl..."_

"Shinji, where are you?"

The Third Child, luckily enough, got a necessary distraction from his Captain. "I'm here. Just finished talking with Rei."

"You should've told me before, Shinji. It's not good to wandering around when you haven't been cleared out by the doctor." Misato reprimanded the boy."Anyway, where do you want to live? The bunker in this place, or an apartment?"

"Honestly, I'd prefer some freedom, and a bunker's a place for none of it."

"Then it's settled! You're going to live with me, and I'll take no!"

Shinji just shrugged, albeit he smiled in appreciation towards the gesture. "Well if my father still won't take me, then it's the best alternative."

"It's gonna be fun, Shinji. Say, where's Damian and Victor?"

"How secure is this place?" The Third Child asked back instead, all the while showed demand for privacy and implicitly saying that he had something secret.

Misato just shot her gun at a spot in the wall, exposed a broken electronic part in it. "You can speak about them here. I take it they have something like your magical shotgun?"

"The thing is, they are arms collectors. Made out of creatures that submit to the winner of their battle, or someone else. And Victor happened to have an item that made him capable of teleporting via creating space distortion. Or, did he cut things through with it? I don't know its true mechanic...anyway, I suspect they're out there somewhere because they got bored." Shinji 'explained', already thought of the cover up story for both of them. However, he was surprised that she's so eager to cover for him. She must had a personal stake in the Angel killing business to be this willing to support him.

"Great. We have a possible security breach now. Can we at least call them so they'll know how fucked up they are if they leaked anything about this?"

"Nah, they promised to not cause too many troubles. Also, I think at least Victor will be back to amends with you. It's usually Damian that slacking around."

"Surprisingly, it will be me that clarify things this time." The red part of the twin duo arrived just in time.

"I take it he's tired of your shit and decided that it's time for you to take responsibility."

"He got me, but I am still up by one." Dante boasted, all the while conveniently forgotten that he cheated on their previous bet just to piss Vergil off. "Anyway, Misato, we're sorry for our disappearing act. Anything we can do, so we can stay in your nice list?"

"You can start by explain your own story on how Shinji and you get these weapons."

"They're souls of defeated or befriended demons. Special, powerful demons. I know a woman who have the same job without using these weapons, and she had scar all over her body. And she's a long range specialist. So in short, don't fuck with the demons." Damian gave a warn to Misato, just in case that she was reckless enough to try hunting demon for herself.

"So that tree who killed millions of lives in United Kingdom was a demonic being after all."

"I never heard about this giant tree thing." Shinji lied, just to add more legitimacy.

"Something about gigantic tree that sucking people's blood with its roots. Reports about it became muddied after Second Impact fiasco. NERV's higher ups still speculating about whether it's a being that should be designated as angel, or something else. With you talking about demons however, it's clear that there is another extraterrestrial threat."

"Make sense. They rarely appear in big city, so they're poorly analyzed as creatures." Damian told the truth. Demonic invasions were usually isolated cases with exceptions like Temen-Ni-Gru and that Urizen bull, and he could see how someone confused it and Second Impact as the same if the latter happened just months after the former.

"Speaking of your Devil Arms, can you hand one of them so NERV can investigate it? It will be helpful in fighting the angels. Don't worry, we won't hunt the demons on our own. At least not before we understand most of it."

"Easy, I'm about to give Shinji one as a gift. Remember Agni and Rudra, buddy?"

"The twin swords. One of your most affable weapon. But what about the Pandora-"

"No." Damian rebuked the request in instant.

"Well that was worth a try. But how can you be sure that they will oblige me just like they did to you?"

**"As long as you allow us to speak in our journey, we won't give you a test of might, young Shinji."** The deep, demonic voice that came from one of the sword startled Misato.** "Oh hi there, Miss. We, uh...come in good faith."**

**"Yes. It's been a long time since we have spoken in ongoing battle. Do you know how painful it is to wait for Trish to come so we can talk freely to anyone? Why can't every devil arms talk like us?"**

**"Yes. Having Balrog in office is a fresh change. Finally another devil arm that can speak freely like us. Anyway, accept us with our terms, Shinji. Pretty please?"**

**"Uh Rudra, I know the boy can be considered as attractive, but why you call him like that?" **Agni asked, still didn't understand human's culture that much.

**"Well pretty please means-"**

"Okay, okay. You two can go with me. And as long as you shut up when I said so, you can talk freely."

**"Ah, joy! I like our new owner already."**

**"Indeed, this is a splendid development."**

"Starting from now." Shinji demanded, which prompted the twin to whine before they did his order anyway.

"Are they always like this?"

"Oh trust me, they'll laugh like crazy goblins every time they got excited. This is not the worst of them."

"Well, I'll still take it. Better with two weapon of choices than one. And maybe they'll behave better with me."

"As if." Damian mocked the suggestion.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait before we investigate this Devil Arms. Anyway, I have a homecoming party with Shinji. Want to stick around, Damian?"

"I'm not in the mood to hanging around with the crowd. How big's the party, anyway?"

"Oh, it's just four to five people. Maybe eight if the Maya and her friends coming along." Misato explained.

"I can handle that. "

* * *

_Residential Area, several hours later..._

"How it feels to be young again, dad?" Said Nero after Vergil merged into himself again.

"Was I really that weak before?"

"Guess you didn't enjoy it, then." The son gave his analysis, knowing his own desire to become powerful so he could protect everyone else.

"Sorry boss, but that was pretty much expected." Said a woman with Texan accent. "You can't expect yourself to be that strong when you're only a quarter of yourself."

"Guess I have too much expectation of myself. Anyway, have you located Ryoji yet?"

"It seems that he's around Hamburg's lowest region. Deserted district, he said. Let's see if he leave another trails...got it! Hmm, he hacked the cameras too. Wonder what he have here...oh, boy."

"Something wrong?" Nero worriedly asked. Kaji had brief trainings from Lady, but he was still not strong enough to fend off group of demons by himself.

"The UN guys have camped around him. The nastiest bunches too, the 3rd battalion. Some carrying flamethrower as well. Looks like they're going to have some Kaji barbeque."

"They haven't learn anything from me, huh?" Nero said with a smirk, despite being disgusted by the UN action. Even with justification regarding how scarce resources was in apocalyptic world made by Second Impact, nobody had privilege to be that cruel. "Father, give me the Yamato. Let me handle these assholes."

"Slow down, Nero. Let me squash these bugs this time. It's time for them to know my return, after all."

"Really, father? You sure about showing your existence to them?" Said Nero, surprised that his dad wanted to show that he's back.

"We have kept you two hidden from them for years, and you even mixed your appearance with Trish's disguise ability at times just to throw them off. Why showing yourself now?"

"Shinji's new job turned out to be...complicated." Vergil said while he sliced a new portal for himself. "I'm going to return the favor by throwing a big trouble to whoever benefited from it. What else could be bigger than The Alpha and The Omega?"

"What about infiltration to Tokyo-3? Does this means you won't be coming with us?"

"I was alone for decades, Nero. I can handle of being alone again for another months. Remember, I'm still up by one, son."

After he reminded the current score of their rivalry, Vergil hopped in into the portal to save Kaji, probably going to be all by himself for months after.

"Damn. Your old man's taking after Dante more and more. Soon we will be back living like bums once the singularity is realized."

"Nah, Dante also wised up in his payments. I'd say both of them learned from each others instead." Nero retorted. "Good thing too that Dante realized the soldiers that still come for me after that dock incidents must be too stupid and toxic to live. I know he don't like to spill human's blood, but that restriction of just running away from them was stupid."

"Or you know, he wanted some peace for himself and that boy. I think he wanted to live like normal after five years in hell. Even attended Patty's birthday party for once. I'd say that also helped your daddy in learning how to interact with strangers that are not traumatized kids. Barely."

"Yeah. I guess it may helped us in the long run. Say, have you found the result regarding that berserker SAS? We know human can't pushed me off on their own. Even freight trains from NFL."

"Oh, about that..." Nico entered the room that stored weaponry instead, and brought Nero something that he had never see: a staff with snake entwined together. "Remember those magical shards that puzzled even me? Combining it with the berserker worked like a charm. The shards energized something inside the berserker, and turned whatever it is into the rod part."

"Huh. The Staff of Asclepius. Guess some occult are involved in the world's army, after all. Probably because they were so ill-equipped in the Urizen incident. How did you get the snake, though?"

"Dante got the snake part of the staff from one crazy bitch that wanted to kill Lucia. Said she's even more powerful than Sid, which means nothing to Dante. Took her out with much more theatrics though; girl had one hell of regenerative skill."

"And here I thought Dante's getting soft. Hmm, wonder if I could use this as my second weapon for my devil trigger? You think Dante won't mind?"

"That will be five million dollars, honey."

After several beats, the Devil Hunter knew that his second wife was serious. "...You can't be fucking serious. We're rich now, but not that rich."

"Well, I guess this goes to Dante instead...wonder when you will pick your second devil arm?"

"Okay, okay. How about you buy something you really, really, really wanted instead? That jacuzzi bath maybe needed here, after all."

"Three things."

"Fine, fine. Make me your genie." Nero grumpily agreed before he picked the phone that just rang. "Yeah, Mr. Morrison?"

_"Hi, Nero. Where's, uh...what's blue's code name for this week again?"_

"No need for that, Mr. Morrison. From now on, my father's going to show the world that he's still alive."

_"Well it's about time. I know those two playing as your aloof and playful hired mercenaries that's going to die or disappear in the fifth mission or so, and it's a miracle on how no one caught that Dante's back in business again. That man's basically his smug old self with just few tweaks."_

"Well you can thank Yamato and Trish's transformation technique on that. Anyway, the rest is still in hiding, and father's going solo for a while. You may want to get his number for future business instead."

_"Fuck that. I ain't going to negotiate with that asshole alone."_

"Well that asshole made Dante able to pay you." Nero said while smirked.

_"And still, I prefer to negotiate with someone else in DMC. You can't expect me to go with his demands; his pricing are nonsensical, and he's just so unapproachable!...Young man, are you still listening?"_

"Yeah." Said Nero, now occupied with the sight of Nico's ass, who bent while writing her wishes. Even at her late 30s, the woman's still possessed a fine figure. It was a miracle that he caught what Morrison said. Mostly. "Okay. You get 20% off from his jobs until we can reestablish our connection with him again."

_"That still won't be en-" _Unfortunately for Morrison, Nero already closed the call so he could get that booty.

"Hmm...should it be the Mercedes or-Oh!"

Nico shivered when she felt his hardness poked her behind. She was surprised by how blatant Nero was in his advances today. Usually it was she that initiate things (and it always up to he to initiate some threesomes), and it only made her even hornier. "Is that how you treat your master for today?"

"That depends. Is your second wish involving your beloved making love with you until you can't walk tomorrow?"

"I'm ex-e-expecting that o-o-one to be...a bonus." The artist stuttered as Nero reached her sensitive spots. The excitement started to drove her nuts. Had she knew aggressive Nero would be this good, the girl day would be just Nero as their sex slave for the entire day...

"Well Kyrie joining us will be that bonus instead."

"T-too bad for you and us, Kyrie's still in o-o-orphanage. And even if she returned, w-w-what about the kids?"

"Oh, did I?"

"Trish decided to take over my job. To spend more time with her grandnephews." Said the woman that Nico described as an unbelievable beauty. Said beauty's still not tarnished by age. "You two go first. I'll prepare the dinner."

Nico moaned with disappointment at the fact that Kyrie won't join them immediately, but Nero made her fall back in line with a firm slap in the ass. The woman willingly entered the bedroom.

"Nero?"

"Yes?"

"How many Viagra in the soup for tonight?" Kyrie whispered seductively while unbuttoning her shirt, showed her ample cleavage.

Nero only managed to gave her a grin before Nico pulled him inside.

* * *

_Back to Tokyo-3..._

"Man what the hell was that?"

"Come on, Damian! It cannot be that bad!" Said a giggling woman who now held her unusually aggressive penguin. She also got a good show when nude Damian ran out of the bathroom. All those military trainings also gave her good enough poker face to avoid giving any reaction at his rather good package. Said 'jewel' still made Shinji jealous.

"This party's a dud, ma'am! Screw this, I'm outta here!"

"Sorry, Misato. I...oh, man. I really need to talk with him in case he really left the city. Maybe I can convince him to stay too. Hey, Damian! We'll order some pizza if you want so!" Said Shinji who decided to chase after Damian.

When Shinji finally able to caught on with Damian, the teenager now looked more like his 18 years old self. He was still scowling, obviously pissed by the horrible celebration.

"You okay, Dante?" Shinji asked. Said man himself now punching his crimson blades in frustration.

"Worst party ever. If party means cleaning up her mess, then I should've just asked Patty to get here in place of me. And here I thought I would be glad that penguins are not extinct." Said Dante as he finished the last of the crimson swords. "So, how do you think? It's not too late to move out from that slob."

"I don't know, man. I think I can handle it. Misato also got attached at me quickly after that first impression, and she's pretty friendly. Not unlike you, in fact." Shinji said, pointed out that Dante himself was a slob just like the Captain.

"Whatever you said, Shinji. And the whole conspiracy? Anything new?" Dante asked while winked, showed that this was the real reason why he stormed out of the apartment.

"Even worse than we thought." Shinji summarized. "The giant robot's an organic being, filled with the soul of someone that knows me, and they ended up become my navigator. And the blue-haired girl, Rei, is one of my fellow pilots. Somehow she's normal...almost. Also, let's not forget that the angel somehow exploded into a cross."

"Knows you? Before we met? Hmm. The list can't be that long. Also, define normal." Dante ordered, somehow not phased by the insanity that was the sealed soul inside a giant robot, already encountered a similar thing with the Savior before.

"No hexagonal shield, no flying ability. Aside from her hair and Snow White skin, she is pretty much an average girl. Can't be a half-human or other creature since she's hurt badly by her activation test, and no sight of rapid healing that we saw from demons and angels."

"So somehow, we encountered her ghost that's definitely not human. And it turned into your first ever Devil Arms. And yet, for now, the one you met is mostly human." Dante summarized while shook his heads off. "So many big questions we got in just one day."

"Yeah. All of us have been searching for years about what the hell's going on with no result. And here, we ended up with info dump and so many leads."

"And if Vergil's meeting with Kaji also give more questions and answers...yeah, seems like inside job's our best bet. If only they didn't caught on Lucia and Patty's meddling..."

"Yup. A shame, indeed." Shinji agreed. They thought that Lucia could get into the UN as a mole, with Patty supported her, but somehow someone caught on their intention. Their only possible lead met the dead end on that day, so they went to business as usual. However, Shinji remembered something else important, and he asked, "Hey, what do you mean meeting with Kaji?"

"Kaji got some packages from his boss. Somehow the demons ended up attracted to it." Dante explained, and the answer made Shinji shook his head.

"Like we said, so many questions. Say, with two Reis, how's there no time paradox?"

"Probably there's spares of her somewhere, so her ghost's simply counted as one of the many of her by the universe?"

"Yeah, right." Shinji snorted at the ridiculous suggestion. "So what we're gonna do now?"

"I will move in here so your demonic energy will stay filled. But it will take time to make it believable, so don't exert yourself too much."

"Piece of cake. So I guess you don't want to take a nap here?"

"Nope. I am half-demon. I can fly for days without meals as long as I don't exert myself. Better see my kids and wives soon too."

"Give my greetings to them, alright? Also, you're getting sentimental now. Guess having family really make everyone softer."

Dante snarled at the comment, insulted by the young boy who's still nowhere near him in class and style. He had to get back somehow; good thing he spotted it before. "Also, Shinji?" Shinji stopped himself from walked back to the apartment, and he could tell that he wouldn't like it based on Dante's smug face. "Is present Rei as pretty as the one we encountered?"

"Well, uh...I mean..." Shinji tried to calm himself down, knowing it was a trap considering his reaction when he met her first, but all he could come up with was the moment where the blue-haired girl unconsciously smiled. "Gah! Stop making me remember that beautiful smi-eh, I..."

Dante smirked at the sight of Shinji blurted out his newest crush. "Shinji, when I met Lady for the first time, I showed how cool I was by surfing on her rocket, and the next time we properly got to know each others, I implicitly called her pretty after saved her from her doom. I am so disappointed with you."

"Fuck you. I'm not the one who couldn't get a date from your interests for 20 years."

"Well, you have a point. Let me give you one advice, then. Don't make her wait for too long. Don't want your children become just two years older than their nephews."

After Dante left him, the Third Child decided to take that advice rather seriously, especially considering how Nero got Kyrie. If a punk with golden heart like him could get his girl rather quickly, then surely a much refined boy with heart of gold could do something better, right?

But then he remembered one fatal flaw: the girl did not have social skills. Even if she managed to fell for him, it probably would be months before she even asked what she felt...to his father.

"Aaah, what a pain..." Shinji groaned, knowing that just making her knew how to define attraction would be hard.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Hamburg..._

A certain unshaven man was looking at his surrounding.

Things were not looking so good.

As if the fact that his suitcase was being hunted by the demons were not a good thing, someone painted him as traitor who stole their asset. Worst of all he was being handled by UN's most bloodthirsty soldiers, and his attempt to make both sides fighting each others failed. Now he had to deal with the soldiers first, and prayed that the demons still haven't able to destroy the safe.

_Goddamnit! Why do they need to make the MAGI able to detect everything? That black pattern's not even in the manual for the higher ups! And here I thought the demons code were-_

"How's everything, Kaji?"

"I've been waiting for you, Sir Alighieri." Kaji greeted him while barely raised his voice, despite being surprised by the sudden arrival of his savior. Vergil was not his first choice, but he was definitely much more than capable of handling his problem.

"Sounds like you got yourself into a mess. Mind telling me what is it?"

"I have covered what I faced here and there by that message I sent. Anyway, is there a special price for an old acquaintance?"

"Usually, I don't take beggars who should have the money in the first place. But for you, that suitcase will be the deal. Let me take a look at the case, and I'll return it when I have everything I need." Vergil offered his price.

"B-but I need that. I am supposed to meet with the leader of NERV to give the case in the near future and-"

"So what do you know of it?" Vergil cut him off before explained further, "If you want to bargain, then you'd better have something good to do it."

"Well...I have to admit, that I don't know anything yet. Isn't that what we're looking for? To know the truth." Kaji tried to bluff his way out, not wanted to give the briefcase to Vergil. Whether it because he couldn't trust Vergil's thirst of power fully or something else, he won't give it anytime soon.

"And my family's searching for the same truth, so just say deal."

"Surrender! We have you cornered, traitor!" Screamed one of the soldier.

Kaji took a deep breath, hoped that Vergil would not get attracted to the power. "Fine. We have a deal."

**"Good decision."** Said Vergil before he unsheathed Yamato, already turned his devil trigger.

The next thing Kaji knew, Vergil already put his sword back to the sheath. It was almost an instant before he heard something crumbling.

The wall ended up sliced to pieces, together with the soldiers that wanted him dead. Good thing that Vergil slashed virtually everything, or else Kaji would've lost his launch when he recognized the liver and the intestines. Now all he could see was the remains of the walls, with the sliced body parts and viscera covered by the piles of rubble. It was a bloody mess, but at least an unrecognized one. Well, there was a leg in front of him, courtesy of the guy who breached the door, but still nowhere near as gruesome as it should be.

"Another job well done." Said Vergil, satisfied that his Judgement Cut End never lost its touch.

"Yeah. But with this, my cover for UN is blown. I think Asuka will need to be with someone else for now while I'm hiding somewhere. Know someone who can do it for me?"

"Who's Asuka?"

"Oh, she's in my charge and-" Kaji was distracted by something before he finished his explanation. "What's this? Oh, a call from my other employee."

"Taking like several agencies job. You're something else."

"Thank you. Hi, Rena."

_"Kaji, thank god you're alive. Where are you?"_

"Just taking care of those UN soldiers. Something's wrong again?"

_"Well, it might sounds silly, but they confirmed the black pattern as legit event. If you're able to stay out of trouble, your status as traitor will be erased. I hope you haven't done anything crazy! Rena out."_

Kaji closed the call, before he looked at all the mess in front of him. "...Well crap. How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Actually, I would prefer you report that Son of Sparda is back as a cover."

"And ended up interrogated for being alive?"

"Just explain that you are still alive because I want you to send them a message. It will do the trick." Vergil offered without hint of remorse, even though all that ran on his head was that he messed up badly if he had to make excuses like this.

"That...might have worked. But how's that going to convince the more zealot members?"

"Well, it's not like anyone can explain what actually happened either." Vergil countered.

"But still, something need to make sense here..."

"I can bait the demons here so you can claim you escaped to protect the item. Now where's the briefcase again?"

"The first building on the next block. Its basement, to be exact." Kaji explained.

"Got it."

"Ugh. When will it be finished?" The bigger demon asked to his minions. "Fine, fine. We definitely can't afford damaging it. Just...do it faster."

Soon the wish of their leader was granted, and he just pushed his minions to grab the briefcase as soon as he could. "The Adam embryo. Finally. Unlimited power, is mine!"

"Not." Suddenly something cut the fabric of space in front of the demon, and together with his arm. Said cut had an arm popped to grabbed the demon's appendage. Without even flinching, the demon looked intensely at what's inside the cut, and found a mortal with white hair in it. "This one belong to me."

"You! Give it back, human!"

"You dare calling me a mere mortal?!" Vergil boasted, while showed his scabbard. The demon boss took a good look at the sword, and almost went into cardiac arrest after he realized who he see.

"You...it can't be. The Son of Sparda?! You are not supposed to be alive!"

All the rest of the minions ran away after they realized who they went against, leaving the boss alone.

"Smart move. And you...you have five seconds to follow them, before you did the most foolish thing in your life."

"Ahaha! Is that so?" The demon ignored Vergil's warning, while regrow his arm in instant. "Let me tell you, that my rigorous tortures have made me stronger than anything you ever faced, and your blood will be the one who cure my craves and hunger! Son of Sparda, I will bet everything on me just to get that embryo."

"I have no time for your boast. But I have been out of commission for so long. Maybe I'll entertain you, just for a little while. Come on. Show your might. Maybe it means more than nothing."

"You will swallow all those words, Hybrid!" The demon launched itself into the portal, as Vergil prepared himself to this fight...

* * *

Well, that will be for now. Not much action, but I hope it can show a bit of lores.


	4. Shinji and the Custom Uniform

Thank you for the review again! I will address the questions here.

Trusting the Devil Arms to NERV did sound risky, but it was exactly what Trish did in DMC4. Also, unlike Trish who did it for the lulz and accelerating Sanctus' fiasco so he won't get too well-prepared(at least in some headcanon), here they also used it to have leverage over the shadowy organization. After all, they only promised it to Misato, the most trustworthy NERV member.

As for the question regarding Ultraman, starting from Tiga, Ultraman have ability to change attributes and finisher whenever they change into other form. Here Evangelion did not take a form changes that made it look different from the outside, but otherwise it still experienced attribute changes. In other word, the Evangelion style system is combination of Ultraman and DMC's form+style changes, where instead of existing to give more depth to combat for someone as flamboyant as Dante, the style changes also accompanied with attribute changes that suited each styles.

In addition, I had to admit that you initially irritated me since you criticized me while I hadn't got the opportunity to develop the plot. Glad to see that you're warmed up to this fic after I managed to do so. :D

And finally, there will be consequences once Rei touched The Spirit. Rei was mostly normal in the series...until she died for the second time. How things will happen though, we still had to see yet.

And a warning, this chapter had lemonade in it! My first ever though, so I hope it's half-adequate. Also, the lemon's more comedic and less romantic, so you're warned.

* * *

"Stay still!" Said the demon as Vergil dodged his attacks again with few effort. He was getting frustrated; Vergil was obviously treated him with disdain and did not commit fully to fight him, and he still couldn't touch him once.

"You have the motivation. Too bad your body can't keep up with it." Vergil's mockery was followed with him slammed the demon's guts with his scabbard, and he threw the demon away with his DT explosion. Kaji, who managed to sneak away with

"My offer still stand; go away, if you still value your life. And so far, you haven't show that you worth a cent of my concern."

**"SILENCE!" **The demon unleashed his own Devil Trigger. Soon, the demon became a 10 foot bipedal goat with oversized arms that belonged to someone twice his size, which was saying something. Surprisingly, it managed to make the stoic Vergil unsettled. However, it wasn't for the massive power surge that the demon displayed.

He could sense the same power that he got from the serpent lady that Dante destroyed not a long time ago.

"...What are you?"

**"You have made a big mistake by playing with me, the mighty Faunus!"**

"So you're the self-proclaimed conqueror of Hermes. For one who possessed the crown of the god of trickster, I'd expect you to have a smarter mind." Said Vergil, having read about the goat demon when he still thirsty for power.

**"Hahahahaha! Why else do I managed to get here so quickly? Why else I managed to get my own workers, who as you know, actually smart enough to run from you? Those aren't coming from a weak mind, boy. I have been manipulating demon clans since eon, and my torture boast wasn't for nothing."**

"That makes you a smart and powerful demon who just happened to be rather lousy in fight. Slightly better, but still not impressive enough for me."

**"We'll see how badly you'll fare with this lousy form soon!"**

Faunus actually experienced speed boost, despite his larger form and unbalanced arms. This surprised Vergil, who had been convinced that the demonic goat was an unskilled being. However, Vergil still had the edge in prowess and skill, and he showed it by using Judgement Cut against its left arm and turned the appendage into pieces.

The demon grew his left arm in no time as if Vergil did nothing to him.

**"Go on. Slice all you want. At the end, it will always come back easily."**

"The Caduceus is not supposed similar with Asclepius, with exception of its ability to ease pain. How did you able to use it like that?"

**"Hermes found his way. Now die!"**

Vergil used his scabbard to block the punch. However, he found something strange happened.

Instead of blocked a powerful punch, he blocked something sharp.

**"Staff of Hermes allowed me to re-balance what's happening in life. Sleeping man goes to wake up, and it send an awake man to sleep. In fight, however, it allowed me to change the property of my attack. Allow me to demonstrate once more."**

The enlarged arms of the demon threatened to flattened the half-demon hybrid, and Vergil did not hesitate to block the attack with both his scabbard and his Yamato.

Instead, he found the attack to be far more concentrated in the center of his palm, resulted in a miscalculation that threw his poise off. Even if he wasn't hurt, Vergil knew that there was something strange with his attacks.

**"Rock, paper, scissor. The staff allowed me to change the property of my attack into another, turning them into something unpredictable. Still not impressed? Let me give you a better demonstration."**

Next time, the previously thought to be unskilled goat showed a surprising nimble hands in his attacks. Vergil could only correctly blocked the first and second attack before the demon's attack property changes ended up being too much. When the next attacks connected, it was enough to give Vergil several nasty cuts and knocked the air out of him.

**"Demonstration time's over. Hold still and enjoy your last breath!"**

"There's one thing that you for got about me." Vergil boasted despite his injuries.

Faunus wondered what the Son of Sparda talked about, considering that he had seen what the silver haired man could do. Surely Yamato could cut through everything, but Vergil needed to be in top shape to actually cut through it, right?

Then he saw hundreds of summoned swords flying and directed against him.

**"I am more than a one trick pony." **Said Vergil, now healed from his injuries thanks to his Devil Trigger form.

The attack by the hundreds of the summoned swords were enough to make the demon turned defensive, as he had no choice but to block the swords with his arms in paper mode. When the swords were still far from done, Vergil charged at the goat demon, now equipped with Beowulf in addition to Yamato. The demon now had no choice but to dance around. Between the summoned swords and Vergil in DT with both his gauntlet and Yamato, the demon was forced to work much more than he ever be in a long time. The demon did a decent job in protecting himself, but Vergil left no window for a counter-attack. His attacks were relentless, and overwhelming.

When Vergil broke through the defense via his Sin Devil Trigger's explosion, Faunus realized that the hybrid was much more than what he anticipated. Ironically, he made the same mistake that his opponent did; thinking that there's nothing more in him. But alas, it was too late.

**"How can you be so fast-"**

**"You're in my range. Judgement Cut Omega!"**

Vergil cut through Faunus with thousand of slashes from Yamato. From his own point of view, The Dark Slayer carefully slashed every part of his opponent with such precision that the cuts would be even. From Faunus' point of view, however, he just lifted his sword slightly from the scabbard before it returned back to its position, and all of sudden there were slashes ready to cut him into thousand pieces.

Faunus, once a mighty demon, turned into crimson cloud from all the slashes.

However, when the crimson blood from Faunus finally cleared out of the way, Vergil didn't find any remains from the giant goat. Instead, there was a staff in his place.

"He left nothing but this. Maybe..."

Vergil started to slice the place where he defeated Faunus, hoping to caught on where he went to.

He saw the demon, now in his original form walked into another portal inside it.

"I take it that you sacrificed your Asclepius to save yourself."

"There are more than one herald, Son of Sparda. I just need to give you one of my spare to trade it for my survival. An annoying rule, but it never disappoint me."

"Then I guess I'll just cut you over and over again." Said Vergil, not voicing his astonishment that the demon had taken more than just the realm of the tricksters.

"You really think it's that simple, boy?" The demon taunted, and as soon as Vergil looked around he was taken back by what he comprehend on it.

The demonic world, was a psychedelic experience instead of a hellish one. It was something that the half-human hybrids never see.

"You have your own realm?"

"This is how I become the prince of trickster, Son of Sparda. I was not the strongest demon, but I was the only one who willed to use my millennia to navigated through this world. It never occurred to me that I would have to reface my tribulation again, where I am far from the strongest one, but if this is how I will become the one who rule all, then so be it. Next time, I'll use the staff from the Herald of Hera, with even more power. I won't lose again."

"We will see about that." Vergil said as the demon departed, now had a bit of respect toward the demon for his own quest for strength. "How do you think, Kaji?"

"That...was not your usual demon hunting, right?"

"I only know one other demon who can have their own dimension. Even with boost from Trish, Dante didn't able to finish him. I think we just met someone who probably once killed the same kind of abomination."

"So I guess this means trouble. A big one, if I must say."

"And also, this means we need the briefcase more." Vergil extended his arm, and Kaji gave what the silver haired man wanted, this time already came with the term to not begged about it. "Thank you. I'm going to call my daughter-in-law first to analyze this." Said Vergil as he reached for his phone.

* * *

In the residence of Alighieri, a beautiful, if rather wild looking woman was masturbating to the incredible sight in front of her.

A devilish, handsome silver-haired man, was making love vigorously to his buxom angel. His incredible shaft was entering and exiting her tight snatch without mercy, and the woman could only scream into his mouth. She was sandwiched between the wall and her lover, and she could do nothing but let him going at his own pace. Certainly she enjoyed it, judging by the plea for her man to go harder and faster.

Nico was nearing one of her many peaks that night, now contend with extinguish her fire by only watching Nero fucked Kyrie like he wanted to make her unable to walk tomorrow. Kyrie's ample bosoms had been constantly fondled since the last two orgasm ago, one of it was by Nero's now gentler Bringer Claws. The only reason why the right orb was left unattended now was because Nico demanded to see her boobies swaying over like crazy. So far, Kyrie's jiggle physics delivered, and it turned the Texan woman on to the point that she licked her own bosom as if it was Kyrie's.

Kyrie kissed her husband passionately, before they changed position. Now the gospel singer got fucked raw from behind as her child-bearing hips being held by Nero's Bringer Claws. Meanwhile Nico decided to wear the Sweet Surrender for herself. The woman got a tinge of jealousy over seeing Nero penetrating his first love with his big meat stack, so she went for the next best thing in the room.

However she didn't have to wait for a long time, as, Kyrie found herself about to went over the edge.

"I...I am about to blow!"

"J..just t-t-tell me when t-to pinch!"

"NEEEROOO!"

"OH SHIT! KYRIEEEE!"

"FUCKING YES!" And with that, Nico signaled that they managed to get a mutual orgasm altogether. She squirted all over her chair. "Oh, Nero. You're the man...oooh..."

Seeing his first love almost passed out from their lovemaking, Nero had no choice but to pull out and let her rest in the sofa. Such a shame; the woman wanted to kiss Nero before they went to sleep together, but alas she already blacked out from their intense lovemaking.

"W-what are you l-looking at?" Nico looked at Nero, before she let out a gasp after she realized what's going on. She knew that her and Kyrie's man had ridiculous stamina, but he took it on another level this night. And after all of that, even with the double titty fuck, the man still did not took a rest once. "Nero, I-I-I am still spent!"

"I am still not done yet." Nero grinned lustfully at one of his woman, and the female Goldstein could only stared at his equipment, which still hung proudly despite his own orgasm. Not that she didn't want Nero's magnificent cock violating her, because of course she wanted it; why else did she penetrated herself with her own invention? But frankly she was really spent and hoped for more rest time, and not just to get herself ready. Another fuck session would shut her brain out for the rest of the night, and she had hoped tonight that she could survive long enough to kiss Nero to sleep as they fell to sleep together. Unfortunately, Nero was in super porn star mode, and her only hope would be for Kyrie to tire him out first, and the first lover had already been consumed by sleep.

Fortunately, a savior came in the form that Nico never expected: a phone call, something that she usually silenced when she was busy, but not tonight. Never she expected to be so grateful to be interrupted by a phone call in her sex. "W-we have a phone call, so you have to wait. Hmm, it's from m-my father-in-law. What's that old man want this late?" Nico said, obviously trying to recompose herself. "What do you want-AAAAH!"

* * *

_"Aaa, Nero! W-we have a phone call from V-Vergil! L-let him speak first before you i-inserting your fucking anaconda insidemeee! Ah! AAAH!"  
_

_"Hey, father! Just put the message after this, 'kay? I am still not done with my women. Fuck yeah, Nico..."_

After awkwardly sent his message about the new item and decision to sent it to Fortuna to be picked by anyone free, Vergil closed his phone call in disgust. "It seems that being turned into sword pincushion once didn't teach him any lesson."

"Maybe it's a message for you to get a wife?" Kaji snickered, before he withered under Vergil's gaze. "Sorry. I know you still searching for her."

"If there's one thing that making me resentful of my past, is that under the disgust of my human side, I blocked the memory of the night I spent with her. Even after I realized that I pursued power for my family, I still unable to remember her." Said Vergil with surprising humility.

"Find anything that can jog your memory?"

"Sanctus probably took or stolen him after he realized that Nero have Sparda's bloodline. That's the only thing that could explain how he ended up in the church without memory of his own mother. But, we're here not to talk about Nero and my old love. Is there anything to do before Devil May Cry finished its task?"

"Well, we can investigate Marduk Institute, an organization that supposedly selecting the pilots. But so far, all of its offices are empty without anything in it."

"Interesting. Know the nearest location that we can investigate?"

"The nearest one is in Bielefeld." Kaji answered, and Vergil went to sliced the dimension to take a look. The place was deserted from a long time ago. In fact, they didn't even bother to put a Marduk Institute sign in front of it. "Again, nothing. It's probably never existed in the first place."

"Why would something so instrumental in saving the world ended up as nothing but shell organization?"

"Probably it's just a bait while a secret, much more private organization doing the actual selection." Kaji suggested a rational scenario.

"Even with that scenario, it's still not making much sense. Either their method need more secrecy, or...Kaji, you said something about a girl before?"

"Asuka who happened to be The Second Pilot? Yeah, why?"

"A pilot like Shinji? Huh. It's a small world after all. Tell me about her family." The Dark Slayer demanded.

"Her mother went insane thanks to NERV experiment, and the father ended up married her nurse. She killed herself when Asuka just got accepted as the Second Pilot. Is there something strange?"

"I rarely make conspiracy theories, but keep this in mind: Shinji's mother also dead, and a worker at NERV."

"...Are you telling me that they need the pilot's mother to be dead?" Kaji asked in exasperation.

"You have what I have in mind."

"I hope it's just a big coincidence. But considering how they had link to NERV..."

"It's just a suggestion, and we still don't know why they need the mother to be dead, if that's really the case. Anyway, I am going for a world tour, causing insecurity against UN here and there. Striking nerves, if I must say. Know any good demonic site on the way?" Vergil asked, knowing that he probably would get bored in his chaos tour against UN and NERV.

"Frankly, I'm not in any affiliation with the demon hunters to know something about that."

"So that means I'm going to wander aimlessly in Europe until I have some lead."

"...You know what, I can think of another job for you." Kaji offered. "And if you looking for payment, then just look into every Marduk Institute's supposed offices that I got. My traveling cost to search all those places will be yours if we work together. What do you say?"

"I am listening." Vergil answered positively.

* * *

_Four days later..._

"Pull the trigger, and shoot. Pull the trigger, and shoot. Hmm. This is getting boring. Is there a turbo option, Doctor?" Shinji asked, hoped that his low opinion toward NERV won't go even lower. It was unbelievable on how they were so unprepared in their pilot trainings in comparison to everything else, to the point that his training felt more like one made for normal soldiers in war, despite him facing...anything but normal. The fact they knew that the angels would be adaptive in future endeavor, as well as immune to normal artillery made the situation even worse.

"Well, we can speed it up by 16 times if you want to..."

"Sweet! Let's do it." Said Shinji confidently. "Navigator, what can we do in Ranger mode?"

_"You are currently in possession of semi-automatic rifle. Increased reflex and trigger speed, with moderate increase in shoulder and grip strength to absorb recoil."_

"Okay, what if I use my shotgun?" The Third Child asked to himself as he now grabbed his shotgun.

_"The Spirit is in possession. Increased reflex, arm flexibility, trigger speed, and wrist flick strength."_

"So my physical abilities in ranger mode will depend on what weapon I carry. This might come in handy. Hey, Misato! Want to bet? I think I can clear course 9 in 10 seconds."

"Okay, Shinji. The winner get to choose their favorite food for tonight. By the way, I want that premium Miso."

"Well I am thinking of just buying premium ingredients, but I think I want some pizza while waiting in the bathtub with Pen-Pen. Okay, let's roll." Said Shinji as he grabbed both his guns, shotgun in his left hand and rifle in the right. His navigator started to say something, but the raven haired child was in full concentration mode to hear any of it.

Shinji was shooting at every direction like a mad man barged into a dark alley, but anyone ended up awed by the result. His bullets turned out to be shooting the right target at the exact order, which made Misato wondered how he managed to memorize it considering how he looked so bored in the whole test.

The spray shooting style, however, ended up wasted Shinji's rifle bullets to the point he had to reload in the middle of the test, but he still shot at his targets with The Spirit while his other hand reload his weapon, which was laid on the ground so he could grab for the magazine. It slowed him down considerably, but The Third Child's still shooting at more than respectable speed, what with him used the Evangelion's flexible wrist to shoot around him. The last two targets were finished by the finally reloaded rifle and The Spirit, which made Shinji privately declared that the Pallet Rifle would be the last thing he'd ever use in battle. The darned thing took 4 seconds just to change its magazine.

Rei was the first one to broke the tension by clapping at the performance while quietly said 'woah'. The girl's surprising enthusiasm regarding Third Child's display of prowess gave everyone around her a shock, so much that Misato ended up falling and had to gasp for breath.

_"...Which means that the Evangelion's battery usage will be increased by 30%, and Unit-01's second brain will be overwhelmed with its coordination task."_

"I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

_"Don't use double wielding with different guns. It drains your battery and give me and the Evangelion a headache just to keep up with your hands."_

"Okay, okay. It's not like it will be a viable combat option considering what we're facing. Hey Misato! Did I win the bet?" Shinji asked his guardian.

"Your time is...okay, give me a second. God, don't surprise me like that again, Rei."

"Pardon me?"

"Never mind. 9.93 seconds. You did it, Shinji." Misato congratulated him, not bothered with her loss, especially since she still had to deal with the shock.

"Free pizza, here I come!" Shinji fist-pumped. After a while, he decided to ask his navigator about other matter. "Say, where's Agni and Rudra? There's no display of it."

_"To use Agni and Rudra, you must remove The Spirit from your implemented inventory."_

"Damn it. So...does that means I can't carry my twin swords all along?" Shinji asked, not wanted to be hindered by a First Person Shooter weaponry system.

_"I can increase your inventory size up to four weapons. But it will take several days to make it happen. Also, your Synchronization rate will be capped at 48% while maintenance ongoing."_

"Do it. The sooner the better." Shinji ordered.

**"Yes. We've swore to serve our new master, and this silly technicality shall not prevent our pledge!"  
**

"Uh, Shinji? Why's your Sync Rate suddenly lowered to exact 48%?"

"Don't worry, Doctor Akagi. The robot's just accommodating the new weapon." Shinji gave the doctor a half truth.

**"Indeed. We will be here for a while."**

**"We can be your witness to reassure you that Shinji said the truth." **Rudra added his support toward his new master.

"Ah, I see. So with this, training's finished. Go to the shower, and maybe get a massage, Third Child. You deserve one after your stellar performance."

"Yeah, I'm still not comfortable with the breathable blood..." _I wonder what Dante's up to..._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Residential Area..._

"Grandpa! Uncle Leonardo stole my pizza again!"

"We are only two years apart, Michelle..."

"Bweh! You got your no uncle privilege revoked when you being a big meanie, Uncle!"

"Well your butt will always be bigger than whatever I have..."

"You're calling me fat, Freckly?" Said the girl with a fiery look.

The laid back boy with heterochromia eyes became furious after his, uh, slightly younger nephew called him that. "Ok, that's it!"

Dante didn't bother to get his kids and Nero's to be separated. After all, it had been three times in forty minutes that they broke into a fight for silly reasons, so he felt that they need to let off some steam. Of course, after a minute of fighting like two crazy cats, he decided to step in. Both the kids already had their fighting injury healed thanks to their Sparda heritage. "Hey, stop it you two. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing people's food, Leo?"

"Sorry dad."

"No pizza for two days for you. You're lucky I didn't say three for making fun of Michelle's backside." Dante said, and the punishment made his son slumped to his room. Thanks to Dante, all the kids loved pizza and considered it as the sacred food. For them, two days without pizza was enough of a torture, especially for Leo. "You also need to stop baiting people, little girl. It might be good against enemies, but we don't want to make enemies from our closest, right?"

"Promise." Said Michelle while making a crossed finger behind her back.

"That's a start. No ice cream for you too, as well." Dante's grandnephew slumped as she got banned from eating her second favorite food. "Anyway, where's Divina, Mike and Gabe?"

"I don't know, maybe buying more pizza?"

"...Goodness. Lady will kill me if I let all of you buy so many pizza in one day." Said Dante as he grabbed his coat to take the kids back. The woman still loved her pizza, but she demanded Dante to make sure that the kids eat more healthy food, and he also counted Nero's children as his responsibility. No husband wanted to take a rocket to the face for letting their kids diet loose, even if said husband was virtually one of the strongest being in the planet.

However, before Dante stepped out of the house, his other, full-demonic wife teleported in front of the door.

"Hey honey."

"Sweetheart, where were you since yesterday? And why didn't I get any explanations, like a written sentence by your lipsticks?" Dante asked, obviously annoyed by how Trish just left him to take care the kids. He was expecting some fun time when he arrived, but his available wife immediately went out without any explanation. With Lady currently in a string of hunting jobs, this meant that Dante was left to care for the hell-spawns alone, what with Nero and his wives ended up unable to move much after 8 hours of, uh...act of love.

"Oh, just taking some leftover jobs from Lady, and a briefcase from Vergil." Said the woman.

"The one from Kaji? Must be something big enough to make him sending it to us to be analyzed."

"Well Vergil said it's an embryo named after Adam for some reason..."

"DIVINA! GIVE US THAT PIZZA, AND STOP TELEPORTING!"

The 9 years old girl, the only Sparda descendant with non-white hair, cackled before she teleported behind her parents. She gave a hi to both of them before she teleported again. Dante could see five stacks of Pizza hid her face well, making sure that the only way for him to survive Lady's wrath was to claim he bought the pizzas for old friends in his pub. Behind them, Gabriel and Michael were chasing her, both were obviously furious. The chase made it apparent that a slice of pizza in Gabriel's mouth was not enough for him. The fact that they managed to chase after their much more demonic relative showed that Sparda's blood and strength never diluted with each generation.

"I think we need to fight thunder with thunder, Trish."

Trish facepalmed before she started to chase after her girl. _Now I know what Lady felt after I gave Sanctus Sparda's Sword just for the fun..._

Meanwhile, Dante started to walk into the house back...and he saw his and Lady's child sneaking around, tried to take another slice of pizza from the leftover.

"NO PIZZA!"

"Um, did I interrupt at the wrong time?"

"Enzo?" Dante turned around to meet his old friend. The portly man now have grown old. Obviously, he did not have demonic heritage to age as good as Dante. Or exposure to magic, if you compared him to a human like Lady. "Well, it's good to see you! It's rare to see you visiting me these days."

"Oh, I'm here just to ask Shinji to accompany me in my high stake poker. You know, for good luck charm." The man said while rubbing his hair with his prosthetic arm.

"Sorry, Enzo. Shinji's not available."

"...Is this one of those time when I have to remind you that the kid helped you to buy back all your Devil Arms from me with his lucks or..."

"No, Enzo. The kid has some business in his hometown. He's now a giant robot pilot." Dante firmly restated his stance while giving further explanations.

"The fuck? You can't be serious!"

"I wish I am, because it just makes the whole Antarctica explosion even more confusing. Now we have giant aliens-designated as Angels- fighting Shinji's hometown for some reasons. Did I mentioned that his giant robot's a biomechanical thing, and his first Devil Arms was made from the future version of his crush, who somehow have blue hair, which is one of the traits from hybrid humans?"

"...Okay, that was even more confusing than my dreams about a super hot witch that uses her magical hair to defeat angels." Said Enzo as he blankly stared at his old friend.

"What?" Dante asked, now got just as confused as his old pal.

"Never mind. Anyway, can we talk inside? I know I have no explanations for the so-called Angels, but at least you can explain some stuffs so I won't make some stupid mistakes in the future."

"Sure. We still have some pizza and..." Dante opened the door, only to find that the mostly untouched stack of pizza was gone. "LEO! I SAID NO MORE!"

* * *

_Five days later, in Tokyo-3..._

School was...less than satisfactory for Shinji.

He found that the school's focused in history, which means that they have to learn about it more than other subjects. It would've been fine to Shinji...if they didn't end up focused so much on Second Impact. Surely the old man could be tormented by that event, but did he have to be so obsessed by it?

Also, they had the nerve to ban his coat in school! It was stylish, not the sign that he was a little rebel with goal to become pimp, damnit!

Not long after the old man went to take a leak, where no one would miss him, a boy, certainly taller than everyone else in the room, stepped into the classroom. The class' military geek greeted him.

"Hey Touji! You have been missing for more than a week."

"Yeah, I have to take care of my little sister. Dad's been very busy cleaning the city from that cursed angel..."

While Shinji noticed the big boy's rather solemn expression, he was much more interested in his uniform. Instead of a plain school uniform, he wore a sports uniform that they wear in P.E., showed that he had a privilege to wear it.

Just in time, someone asked him a question he was supposed to hide. The class were given laptops to communicate quietly, and they used it to do more than just learning, especially when the teacher's droning about which part of the world that was unaffected by the flood, and which country ended up wiped out.

_"Are you the pilot?"_

_"The pilot is the one who wear that cool coat in his first day at school. Too bad they banned it, he looked so stylish in it. :("_

Quickly, everybody flocked to Shinji. No one else wore the coat like he did, after all. The only one who slightly ashamed by the message was Horaki Hikari, the class' no-nonsense president, obviously peeved by Shinji's antics.

"No way!"

"Our savior's going to the same school with us!"

"I thought you're just some pretty boy with attitude, man!"

"Can it shoot laser? Or fire?"

"Thank you, thank you. You're far too kind. As for the Evangelion's ability, unfortunately I am not fully authorized to know or tell about it. But for now, it cannot shoot lasers. It will have a weapon that's hotter than stove sometimes in the future, though."

"Awesome!"

"Pilot Ikari, why did you telling them this?" Rei asked, at the same time hiding her own surprise that she ended up cared about what Shinji just do. She used to not care about Commander using his NERV Commander privilege to reserve some restaurants, so why did she now?

"Hey, I wanted to wear my coat in class sometimes. If telling the class is the way, then so be it. Can I be exempted, sir?"

"O-of course. You're the hero of this city, kid." Said the teacher who just arrived back in class.

"Thanks, sir. Don't worry, I will take it off when I have to." Shinji said while walked out of the class to retrieve his coat in his locker, not noticing that the class was in shock over Ayanami's actions. The girl was so impassive, and suddenly she tried to scold Shinji over his actions?

However, most concluded that she simply put Shinji in his place over the secret leaks, especially considering her own role at NERV, and the incident didn't end up into a big gossip of the day.

When Shinji get back in the class, now wearing his coat, his laptop flashed a new message.

_"You, new kid. Meet me in the rooftop at lunch-Jock."_

* * *

"So what you want to talk about? Is this some kind of invitation to a club for kids with rights to wear informal clothes in school?" Third Child asked, half-jokingly considering Kensuke's own uniform that had a shirt in it.

Shinji was answered by a punch, which he dodged nimbly. The jock tried to punch him again, with the same result.

"Does this means my application's rejected?"

"Let me punch you, I need to feel better after what happened to my little sis!"

"Your logic failed me, man." Shinji said as he jumped away from a kick. "Mind telling me?"

"Just let him punch you, dude. Touji need to let some steam off." Said Kensuke, knowing that Touji won't hurt anyone badly...he hoped.

"Well, that was helpful." Shinji sarcastically responded Kensuke's answer.

"Your incompetent piloting hurt my sister! Now Sakura's in hospital after the ceiling hit her head!"

"Whoa, slow down there! If you want to blame someone, then there are people in the chains that deserve more blame. The Commander, The Doctor, even The Captain..."

"Stop dodging responsibility!" Touji, if anything, got even angrier. The fact that the guy's dodging his fastest punches and kicks without much efforts only helped to frustrated him even more.

"Do you know that I got into that robot without any single training?"

That question was what made Touji stopped his track."What?"

"Are you joking me?" Kensuke barged in. "Something as big, cool, and secretive as NERV, somehow neglected trainings for their pilots?"

"In all fairness, I am the Third Child, not the first one or second. Maybe Rei can tell you about whether if NERV would've trained me better if we have more time." Said Shinji, who detected Rei approaching them. He wanted to go on tirade against NERV initially, but he knew that his crush had a loyalty to them. It would be better for him to act neutral for a while instead.

"I am not aware of any specific trainings for our duty, Ikari-kun. But I can assure you that NERV have its priority set."

"Then maybe the angels simply arrived too soon. Anyway, I haven't said that this is the first time I've seen you without the bandages. I am glad that you're okay now. Look better too."

"You're welcome." Rei responded before gave a smile, her slight irritation towards The Third Child gone after Shinji said he's glad to see her well. It was such a great and beautiful smile, it had a magnificent effect on every males on the area. The usually confident and stylish kid, Ikari Shinji, ended up looking like an idiot on the verge of short-circuiting. Meanwhile, his two tormentors did ended up short-circuiting, unable to comprehend that the impassive girl smiled at the new kid's warm gesture.

"Eh, I, uh...think you look...nice with or without it. I mean, o-of course that you should...never wear them...so...why are you here again?"

"They spotted an angel in the skirt of the town. We have been summoned." Rei explained while making a mental note about Shinji's behavior around her, not noticing the hypocrisy considering her own recent changes that made many people feel unsettled.

"You're going to fight alongside me now?"

"Unfortunately, my Evangelion's still not ready for a battle. Its core system is still very erratic. I wish I could fight alongside you, but the circumstances is not on our side."

"That's fine. You two hear that? You need to move, now." Shinji gave the order, only to find his two bullies did nothing but twitching. "Hello? You two? There's a giant monster coming this way, guys!"

"I am sure they are just terrified. In a case that they haven't move in 10 minutes, one of the school guardian will take them. We have to haste, Ikari-kun."

"...Okay." Shinji said before followed her. Indeed, it only took 30 seconds to the two other kids to get out of their stupor.

"Wait a minute. Did she just smiled?"

"Yeah. I know that she actually talked to people more after her return, but for the ice princess to actually smile?"

"And wow. What a great smile at that."

"Indeed, Touji. Indeed." Said Kensuke while blushing. Ayanami, after all, was considered as someone attractive. Combined with her aloofness, and her smile's enough to be classified as treasure.

"If she went to counseling, then they really did a fine job on her. Anyway, let's go to the shelter."

"What if we look at the battle directly instead? News stations still have to wait for a while before they can show the whole battle, and that's if the court decided to vote for transparency."

"No way! Absolutely no! I want to stay alive! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

* * *

"I can't believe you make me do this! Hikari is going to kill me once she realized that the bathroom's in the shelter.."

"Come on, Touji! It will be awesome."

"How's it going to be awesome? Surely the kid can dodge my punches, but it won't be enough to fight monsters and-" Touji's rants was abruptly stopped by the shaking ground that took him off his feet. "An earthquake? At this time of day, at this part of the country, coincidentally located within the battle area? It must be a bad omen!"

"Dummy. That's because we are close to the battle area and-Woah..."

"What are you looking at? ...Holy shit! This is the same kid that I tried to pummel earlier?"

The Third Child was gunning the angel with a giant minigun, his enemy unable to march forward with the ballistic. Each time the Angel tried to attack with its whip, the gun will be directed to its shoulder, messed its accuracy and helped the slower than usual Evangelion to evade the attacks. When the Angel got close, the Evangelion surprised it by corroding its AT-Field, allowed it to shove the minigun into its center.

Just when he about to shoot the Angel again, the minigun ran out of its ammo. Meanwhile, its opponent managed to grab its leg by the whip. The Evangelion found a solution to it...by shoved the hot barrel into its core. The Angel ended up squirming and threw the big mecha, which was gladly returned by three shotgun blasts that stunned the Angel to the ground.

After he blasted the angel with The Spirit, The Evangelion turned around and found two children in the forest.

"Kensuke and Touji? What the hell are they doing here?"

* * *

_Five minutes before..._

"Okay, so my navigator's still not finished with her task. I'd better get the best gun here to maximize my Ranger style." Shinji talked to himself, before he went to address someone else in the command room. "Hey Misato! What's the biggest gun that we have here?"

"Um, maybe you can grab the giant minigun in port 04. It's battery powered." Misato offered.

"Okay. Let's see if the ballistic will be enough to penetrate the AT-Field."

As soon as Shinji grabbed the gun, he felt the EVA's muscle increased in the shoulder, and his upper body became much more rigid. He concluded that the changes were to accommodate the recoils from the rotary machine gun. Frankly, he felt that his fighting ability's going to be severely hindered by it, so he dropped the gun to engage his second giant enemy with his trustworthy shotgun.

When the Angel arrived, he cringed.

"Okay, so after I defeated what can be considered as a big insult to Christianity, I'm going to fight against giant dick. Was Second Impact actually an inside job by Freud's biggest fans or something?"

"Well, duh, we're facing against eldritch abominations. Of course they're going to look weird." The Doctor snarked, not even tried to address the fact that Shinji got a little too close too the truth.

"Yeah, yeah. That doesn't make it any less uncomfortable." Shinji grumbled before readied himself to combat the phallic squid.

Luckily to Shinji, the tentacles were destructive energy whips, not two wet, squishy tentacles that will grab him like a hentai scene. Surely it showed how they worked by destroying a tall building, but at least the Angel was there to destroy the world instead of, uh, hunting for its mating season.

On the battle itself, both gargantuan figures ended up in a hide and seek battle. The flying Angel would try to spot the purple mecha, while its enemy would pop out of the cover, shot at it, and went back into hiding as the smoke from the attack's covering the area. It took several tries before the giant squid just ended up barging at the cover, which went backward for it as Unit-01 just sliced its abdomen with the bayonet. However, the Angel paid the attack back by slammed its whip into the giant robot, and once more as it picked its minigun, launched the thin robot into forest area while separated it from the umbilical cable.

Meanwhile, Shinji groaned as he felt the burn from the attacks. It wasn't as bad as what he got from Ifrit or Balrog whenever he spared with Dante, but it still hurt. Groaned once more, he looked at the Angel hovering towards him. The boy ran into where the minigun landed, and shot at the thing after he grabbed it.

It didn't penetrate the AT-Field, but it was enough to hold the thing back. He also noticed that the AT-Field changed shape every time the bullet connected to it. Probably with a different bullet material and type, conventional weapons could actually do something against it. However, for now he's shooting at the thing, occasionally shooting at the outer edges of the hexagonal shield whenever it tried to whiplash him to change its balance, made it missed at him. The Angel, now frustrated, accelerated its flight before it suddenly stopped and dropped itself to the ground, its trajectory would squish the Evangelion to the ground. Shinji however, did not flinched. He corroded the AT-Field, and shoved the barrel into the abdomen of the Angel.

Unfortunately, the gun ran out of ammo, and Shamshel used the opportunity to grab its enemy by the leg.

"Oh, of course I ran out of ammo when I almost had him." The Third Child moaned his bad luck before he took the minigun, and shoved the hot barrel once more, this time into the core of the Angel, and Shamshel's squirmed and threw its enemy randomly. Enraged, the Angel ran toward the Evangelion, but three shotgun blasts to its head managed to stun it for a while. The Pilot of Unit-01 took a deep breath, before noticed two kids behind him.

"Kensuke and Touji? What the hell are they doing here? Uh, what should I do now, Misato?"

"Get the two inside, and retreat!"

"Got it." Said Shinji before he went to the ground and opened his plug system. He hoped that two untrained, non-candidate in the Evangelion won't ruin his Synchronization rate.

* * *

"The hell? Is this blood?"

"Argh! My camera!"

"Yes, guys, this is blood you're breathing now. I still couldn't figure out how we are able to talk in blood and where it come from, so just say this is something like alien magic, okay?"

"Third Child, you have to retreat. Charge the EVA in your nearest power station, and drop your classmates there."

"Got it, doctor. Now, which one would be the fastest route..."

_"I apologize for being unavailable for the last 5 minutes. Agni and Rudra have been fully implemented. Also, with current Sync Ratio at 72% thanks to additional minds in the cockpit, you're now available to use Guardian. With the latest system reboot, you may choose another style."_

The navigator's return convinced him to make a change in the plan. "Sweet! Let's rock, guys! Also, enable Guardian mode."

"_Guardian mode enabled. You are now able to block attacks with your AT-Field. Poise increased. AT-Field activation speed increased. Energy absorption, enabled. Shinji, you have to time your blocks properly to regain energy instead of losing."  
_

"Shinji, you only have 30 seconds of operational time left. What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, Capt. With my giant robot, I don't need to run away." Shinji said as he relaxed his stance, even turned away slightly as if he wanted to bait his opponent.

_"Warning: with three connected brains inside the plug, the primary pilot's response time will have irregularity by up to 0.1 seconds."_

"Oh, now you're telling me." Shinji growled, annoyed since he had to adjust his reflex just to survive against the oncoming assaults.

Shamshel went to blow Unit-01 twice. Each of it managed to be blocked by Shinji. However, the timer for the EVA ended up decreased by 7 seconds by each blows, and Misato almost tore her hair out for what she saw as Shinji's big mistake that had to be reprimanded ASAP...if they survived it.

The third blow, however, was a different story.

Shinji, in a more focused and relaxed stance, blocked the attack perfectly, so much that he caught the whip with his right hand. The whip started to flicker out, surprised everyone who'd expected the Evangelion's hand to start burning.

"55 seconds left. The...the EVA recharged itself from the energy whips?"

"No way...The Evangelion's capable of absorbing attacks from the Angels?" Asked Ritsuko, and her purple haired friend was slack-jawed at what her reckless little soldier had done in the battlefield. Nothing in the manual told her about this.

**"Hey boss! We're ready to go!"**

"Well, better not disappoint, right? Let's roll out!"

Shinji avoided two whiplashes by jumping between both whip, all the while he employed his AT-Field to erode the angel's defense. The twin swords' accuracy was clearly lower than Shinji's bayonet, but their two properties managed to overwhelm the Angel. Each slashes from Rudra took the angel off-balance with every wind blasts from it, and Agni's fire property made it suffer so much it couldn't think of a tactic to counter the attacks.

The Angel, now completely stunned, was launched into a much higher altitude by Rudra, and so did its tormentor. Shinji changed into his shotgun, and grabbed the angel. The Third Child blasted the shotgun upward several times, and propelled his EVA together with the angel to the ground faster. Before they crashed, Shinji shot The Spirit sideway, and stabbed the Angel with the core as they landed, the force and the thrust was enough to pierce the core. It turned out that Shinji shot his shotgun to steer the Angel, and he managed to reattach his umbilical cord to the station just as the Angel crashed into it.

However, the Fourth Angel already died without much dignity, turned into nothing but a landing pad and a surfing board for the hero of the day. In the end, Shinji's last stunt, while a necessary step to be taken, did nothing but to prevent the Evangelion to ran out of power.

The Third Child de-materialized his shotgun, before used Agni to take the core out of the corpse of the Angel.

"Whoa! That was one hell of a sweet ride. Well, a little too fast, but I won't complain if I can get a whole core from it. Hey, anyone want to be my co-pilot? I won't be able to do half of this stuff without you."

"MEMEMEMEMEME!" Kensuke volunteered happily. He wanted to be a pilot since he heard about it from his uncle and father's discussion, and Shinji's amazing display of prowess convinced him that it was his call.

"Okay, Aida-san. As long as my higher-ups approved it, you can ride with me."

"YES!"

**"Don't expect much, young one. Shinji's much more than a boy like you, and he only became a pilot so recently. It might take a long time before you even got considered." Agni gave him an advice.**

"Shut...okay, you got me. But just because Shinji's so awesome, that doesn't mean I can't be a pilot too!"

**"Live and reach your dream, young one. Nothing is impossible if you want to do it."**

**"But his dream's almost impossible, Rudra!"**

**"Our master's about to make it more possible, though." Rudra countered.**

**"It still take a miracle to get that, you blockhead!"**

**"Okay, that's it! No more dictionary for you, brother! I gave you my knowledge, and you used it to insult me?!"**

"I...I am so sorry for trying to punch you, man." Touji tried to apologize while ignoring the bickering swords. "You're right. You shouldn't be blamed for what happened to Sakura. I mean, you look really cool here, but just one misstep, and The Eva's toasted. I...I think you can't be blamed in the first place."

"It's cool now, it's cool. Look, I'll visit your sister, see what I can do. I don't know if I can really help, but this is the least I can do."

"Yeah..." Touji couldn't give a more coherent answer, the boy's surprising kindness took him off. Turned out that his showy attitude hid something.

On the other hands, the command deck became speechless for an entirely different reason.

"W...what the hell did he just do to the Angel? Why was it so ridiculous and overdone? And worst of all, why did it work so well?"

"S-sempai, I feel that we shouldn't ask too much. I think this is still far from Third Child's full ability." Maya suggested.

"Oh god, no..."

"Actually, I can get used to this." Misato said after a little introspection. After all, the Angels deserved some humiliation for what they had done to her family, her sanity and the earth. And could be more humiliating than a kid who defeat them while using them as surfing board?

Yup. Things looked good for earth for now...if she could figure out what was wrong today. Oh yeah, there was one more thing.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell your swords to shut up?"

* * *

_Not long after, in Port of Hamburg..._

"Kaji! You finally back!"

"Sorry, Asuka. I need to, uh...explain some misunderstanding to my boss. Took longer than I wanted, but I managed to do it."

"Of course you would. Say, who is that?" Asuka pointed at the other man behind Kaji.

"Are you up for a new training, Asuka?"

"The Great Asuka Sohryu is always up to some challenges!" Boasted the girl.

"Good. Asuka, meet Vergil Alighieri. He will teach you how to use sword."

"Afternoon. Are you motivated enough to train with me?"

* * *

So there's that! Shinji defeated his second Angel, tasted what it felt to use Guard style in a giant robot, and got two new friends and a possible co-pilot! Meanwhile Asuka would get what it feel to be foolishly motivated.

Well that will be all. Also, Shinji will get to the forest in the next chapter, but not to run away. What for it will be? We'll see.


	5. Rumble in the Jungle

So the kids were:

Leonardo- Dante and Lady's boy. Looked like young Dante with Lady's heterochromia eyes and hairstyle, also had Dante's laid-back, slacker-ish approach to life, but Lady's anger from her DMC 3 time was visible whenever he got upset.

Divina- Dante and Trish's girl, unlike the others she took most of her power and appearance from her mother instead of her father side, thanks to Trish being a demon. The only thing she got from Dante was the raw power, nose, and natural addiction to pizza, which frankly the other kids also developed.

Michael and Michelle- Nero's twins with Kyrie. Unluckily for Nero, he found that the twins didn't take Kyrie's sweet personality and just as much of a troublemaker as he was.

Gabriel- Nero's son from Nico and had her accent and that high volume hair. Took interest in science like his mother.

Nero's children were 2 years younger from their uncle and aunt, so sometimes things looked a bit weird. And luckily, Shinji and Vergil actually made the family prospered with fortune, so no one should be worry too much regarding expense. Of course, they still need to worry about the pizza addiction, but it's another problem.

Also, yeah, Faunus is basically OC. Well, as OC as 'Pan of Greek mythology went bad with just cunning mind and none of the finesse'. In short, he's just Pan got twisted into something both more powerful and pitiful, and the guy was already a source for Panic word. That being said there will be the old villains reappear, like Mundus.

Regarding Ultraman, you're half-right. Ultraman did have ability to change form, but only starting in Tiga.

About Vergil, well he already had his Sin Devil Trigger in DMC 5. It's just that he didn't use the normal DT version in the game even though Dante could.

And I would like for Bayonetta to appear, since there was a concept art of Enzo in Bayonetta playing card with Dante. I am still trying to find the exact time where she would appear, and how it would impact the story. That being said in this story, Enzo hadn't met the hot witch, so the dream would be like premonition.

* * *

"Again." The silver-haired man ordered his student. Several energy swords summoned around him, and they went to get Asuka.

The girl parried the first three with ease, but she started to stumble with the next swords. It wasn't due to of her lacks of timing either; the quarter-Japanese girl actually managed to align her shield on time. However, with each strike, the girl started to get overwhelmed, and it ended with her got knocked to the ground.

After Vergil stopped his last sword, Asuka voiced her complains to her teacher.

"Why the hell you have to increase the knockback of the last swords? The speed's increase is already a pain!"

"Because you lacks the poise. You're lacking the necessary mass to train seriously." Vergil did not backed down from Asuka's stare, knowing her vanity...and desire to look mature. "You're the pilot of the robot that protecting the earth from monsters that completely invulnerable against conventional weapons. No one deserves to die just because you have no energy to even concentrate inside the cockpit. Eat well, train more, get more muscle. Maybe Kaji actually prefer women with noticeable muscle, if that motivate you."

Asuka blinked, and she decided that her teacher had a point. But she won't said that. Not to the man who always made her feel weak. "I'll consider that. Can I use Yamato for a while?"

Vergil hesitated for a moment, but decided to humor the girl for a moment. After all, the girl's been stained with dirt, so despite her attitude she at least worked her ass off. "You can borrow it for ten minutes."

Asuka was not impressed by the white haired man...until he sliced a pole in 10 pieces in the blink of an eye. After that the girl had been soaked with her own sweat and blood, showed Vergil that she did have the motivation.

Unfortunately the girl had overconfidence issue to put it mildly, something that was not strange to Vergil himself. The difference was that Sons of Sparda had become one of the most powerful demon and surpassed their own father, so he had every right to think he's the man. Asuka, as important as her job in saving the world was, was just a normal human being. There was no way that she would pass his real drills without getting her confidence shattered. And the fact that Kaji had cautioned him to take on her like treading on thin glass was a proof that her breaking point would be incredibly harmful.

"So what do you think, Vergil?"

"If the circumstances is different, I would've offered my son to teach her instead. They have the same brash mindset, and I know that my son's too impatient to learn most of my moves. Also, his weapon is suitable for normal human. Mine don't." Vergil summarized.

"Still, your sword training will give her good fundamental."

"I know, but I don't think it will do much. Her karate trainer did a good job on her stances, so she's already well-trained. Unless Asuka showed some unknown potential like Shinji, a normal teacher will do just fine-"

Asuka cut the street lamp into two. The cut was too clean to be a mere proof of her physical prowess; the girl had tapped into the power of the Yamato out of nowhere, no matter how minuscule it was in comparison with Vergil's own power. However, what took interest in Vergil was how The Second Child had her dexterity improved after she used the power. It was as like how the sons of sparda always capable of using their weapon with magnificent skill, even though it's obvious that training still needed to truly mastered their arms, as obvious with Nero and Dante's lesser finesse.

"Well, well. Looks like we found another mystery in the E-Project." Vergil muttered before he approached Asuka." Congratulations, Mrs. Sohryu. You have a potential in wielding a Devil Arms."

"So does that means you're going to teach me something real badass, sir?"

"Of course. But before you get your hopes up, there's no way I'll give you The Yamato. Family's heirloom, you know."

"Damnit." Vergil's stare made Asuka realized that there was no arguing for it. "Surely you have something good for a change?"

"Unfortunately, it's only recently that I become a Devil Arms collector, but I'll see what I can do."

"You better make it worth it." Asuka whispered to herself, but her teacher caught her words. He just shook his head as he walked off while making a note on her personality. Sometimes the girl forgot that he was the one who called things around, not her.

"That girl's a privileged canine."

"Trust me, she used to be even worse. Was Shinji the same with Asuka before? His talents, I mean. We all know that the boy's a nice one."

"I don't think so. Asuka's simply talented in using the Devil Arms. Shinji met the requirement that allowed him to go through a ritual that made him capable of absorbing demonic power. It said a lot that even when he underappreciated himself, he managed to pass the test." Vergil gave his observation to Kaji.

"Is it possible for Asuka to have the same power, even if the potential is much lower?"

"Highly unlikely. That talent is one of a kind, and extremely circumstantial to begin with. Unless there's a history of great warrior or inventor in her family, this is as far as she could go. So it's going to be far less bombastic compared with Shinji." The white haired man shifted a bit before he gave a more optimistic opinion. "That being said, as I said her good handling of my heirloom is a mystery in itself. Did she come from a family with unique history?"

"I'll see if there's a unique family in her tree." Kaji asked as he looked at how Asuka handled the Yamato. The girl got the hang on how to use Yamato's cutting power real quick, and started to cut through almost everything she see. The fact that Vergil didn't see it as something extraordinary was really telling on his scale of power.

"Maybe. However, I never get to teach an alchemist into fighter before. It was Dante's job with Patty. Okay, girl, that's enough! Stop cutting everything, you know they're owned by government. Damnit. Give Yamato back or I'll hit you with the scabbard before you even know it!"

* * *

_Somewhere near Residential Area..._

"...And so, me and Dante decided to be even more careful in renting out the Devil Arms! Hell, considering the circumstances, you might be my last customer!"

"That's funny. I thought you always sell them for a good price." Said the tan, red-haired woman.

"Well, some of these weapons are sentient enough to know when someone weaker than them possessing them. I know from experience." Said Enzo as he rubbed his artificial arm. "Anyway, this is a big reason for why I have them for rent, not for sale. Unless, if my customer happened to be strong enough to handle it. And you definitely have that strength."

Their conversation had to be abruptly ended, since someone knocked their door.

"I should've put the sign this morning. Sorry, but we're not looking for customer for now! Send me your application first before I deemed you worthy of renting my weapons!"

The knocking stopped, and the shop's occupant resumed their talk...

Until the door dropped, and several laser sights went to be aimed on their torso and head.

"Give us your weapon, or else!"

"Okay, okay! Just...turn the laser sight off!" Enzo ordered while panicked a bit, and the soldiers followed it.

"Young men these days, always get so hasty." Enzo grumbled to himself before he showed his artificial arm. "This arm is my warning on you. A fucking prototype Devil Gun possessed me, and a friend of mine had to cut my arm off to shake me off. You sure you still wanted this?"

"We are sure that we will handle it better than you ever be." The man affirmed with a tint of arrogance.

"Have you encounter a Devil Arms before to be so sure of it?" Enzo asked again.

The change was subtle, but it was obvious something clicked in the head of the soldier and made him reconsider his job for a while. "Well...What's Devil Arms, actually?"

_They sent these meatheads to get my weapon? UN, the biggest organization in the world, sent thugs to get one of the most dangerous weapon in the world? No wonder we deserved that Second Impact if this is how they handle their stuffs! No respect and stupidity everywhere... _"You know, a weapon made of defeated devils or other mythical figures?" Enzo added while tried to mask his annoyance.

Soon worried chatters between the soldiers were heard, and their leader in nice suit sweated a lot in fear. However, he managed to recollect himself. "We will secure them as soon as we get the weapon."

"Okay then, if you insist. Girl, can you watch them for a while while I get the weapon?"

While all the soldiers waited for Enzo to return with his weapon, they looked at what they thought to be his assistant. Soon one of them whistled and commented, "You're way too fine to work in this slum."

"I'm not working for him. Not this month, at least."

"So you're a gun for hire. Say, don't you think it's time for you to settle down, with someone and, or stable job?"

"I like my freedom to pick whoever want to boss me around, thank you." That line made the boys lost their hope and showed that she's not interested, and the soldiers ended up chattering with their own until their target returned.

However, his weapon of choice left them...unimpressed.

"Is this a joke, old man? Why you give us a guitar?"

"There's nothing laughable about it. Nevan is one of my most dangerous weapon currently available. It's made of electricity, bats, and one hell of a sexy lady, if I may add."

There was, again, chattering between the soldiers, from people who got excited over meeting a hot demon to those who wondered about Enzo's senility. "Let me have a test first." The leader said so, and Enzo gave the guitar to him. "Hmm...you know how to use it, sir?"

"Beats me. I never use my weapons directly. My mercenary are there for that reason."

"Try to play it like a guitar, and concentrate. Also, everyone need to keep their distance by at least 4 meters. And just a reminder," Lucia pointed her sword at the leader, "If you try to kill my boss, I'll cut you into pieces, and kill your men with the guitar."

The leader wisely motioned his soldiers to stand back, and after Enzo checked every possible laser sight, he motioned that they could test the weapon.

"Hold on, let me check the condition of Nevan." Lucia interjected, and the leader obliged her request. None of them questioned the glow from her hands as she checked the magical guitar, although some of them guessed that she's some kind of magician, and the weapon just simply needed little greasing.

"Is there any specific way to use this?"

"Have you play a song in electric guitar before?" Enzo asked.

"A little, back in high school when I had obsession with heavy metal."

"Then try to play a note."

The man obliged, played an E minor note. Soon the soldiers were glad that they listened to the red haired woman.

Tornado of electrified bats went out of the guitar, almost took the men in the area, including Enzo who luckily hit the deck before they hit anyone. The bats then went back into the guitar, and there was what they wanted to see.

A beautiful, ethereal red-haired woman with green skin, materialized in front of them.

**"Hello there, handsome."**

That was too much for the man. Disregarded several of the sane voices who warned him, he went to capture the lips of the owner of that seductive voice. The woman did not even had to do more encouraging, the man did it to himself.

And he paid the price.

Soon he shaking and jerking in agony, people could see the color in his skin went paler and paler. By the time he screamed, he already lost most of his mass, and in just three seconds the poor man became just skin and bone, his muscle definition were gone.

Within another seconds, the man in black suit already lost his life, his body dried up like a mummy.

**"Such a pity. At the end, you're just a man."**

And just when she noticed the strong presence that could make her independence again, that said presence stabbed her in the chest.

"Sorry, Nevan. But I can't let you free. Not when it's at the price of my own."

**"Ah, I should've know that none of you are ready to let me go..." **The seductress spatted as she slowly turned back into energy.

After Nevan's apparition returned into her Devil Arms, and the rest of the soldiers pointed their gun at Enzo, obviously upset at the death of their leader.

"Hey, I've told you that the Devil Arms can be dangerous! It's not my fault that your captain bite the dust!"

One of them didn't listen, and decided to shot the poor old man anyway. However, the man managed to be saved by another incoming bullet that's clashed with it, courtesy of Lucia. The woman grabbed the offending hand who did the shooting, and squeezed it enough to make it crack. The owner of the hand screamed as Lucia slammed him to the ground, and she proceeded to threw him to his fellow soldiers.

When Lucia caught a bullet with her teeth, and did not even fazed with a bullet lodged on her forehead, someone realized what's happening.

"Y...you're not human, aren't you?"

"Well, there's a reason why I am the one who check Nevan." Some of the soldiers ran out of the building in panics, while the rest of them got thrown out by the woman easily. By the time Lucia threw their leader's corpse and their 6'7 foot member without breaking a sweat, they knew it was a bad idea.

"Go home and tell your boss that they're hunting for something they don't understand."

"That's right. Do your homework first before you come back and try to borrow our weapon again!" Added Lucia before she slammed the door and leaned on it, seemingly satisfied with how she dealt with the soldiers. "And that's how you deal with naggers."

Both of them got distracted by the sound of three missiles launched at something. Not at the epicenter of the explosion, both of them went to sneak from their window, and they saw a certain fair-looking lady with a big rocket launcher on her shoulder. They could still hear the diesel engine fading away, so Lady did not tried to kill them.

"Do they really deserve the extra warning?"

"They're here to improve the weaponry of those new giant robots. And from what our boy said, his Captain don't trust their higher ups enough to let them have the record about their talk. Let their report warned about our presence; at least we won't have to worry about them stealing the stronger weapons."

"Is anyone going to Tokyo-3 and keep the boy safe?" The pudgy man asked.

"For now it's just going to be Dante, Trish and Nico. They said Nero's going to need my help since Vergil's traveling around the world. Maybe Divina and Gabe will follow them, but...I'm going to miss my handsome devil..." Lady

"Sounds like someone's not happy being left alone."

"That's what you get when your husband's not going to be in the town for a time." Lady answered in obviously annoyed tone.

"There's more than that. I remember that day in the bar, when you complained for hours about Dante, and I won't forgive, that the only reason why you didn't divorce him is because of his... magnificent cock." Lucia stated, with emphasize on the cock, made her short employer nearly choked the cola that he just grabbed. The lady had strange sense of humor, and an obsession with forged coins.

"Look, Dante's not the best in being responsible, okay? But he's still my love. Also he stepped up his game after all the kids got hooked with pizza, so it's not bothered me as much anymore."

"Point taken. Sorry for bringing it up." Lucia apologized, and her employer decided that it's time to discuss a new problem."

"Okay, let's stop this talking about my friend's great dick and all. Look, someone need to go to Red Grave City. That place's approached by demons regularly, and frankly it's also where many demon hunter and devil weapon smiths hanging around; even some of the traitor from the cult that worship your father-in-law maybe hanging there too." The portly man made it obvious that he was talking to Lady more than Lucia, especially with that remark about Sparda. "If UN and any of their puppets hear about that place, god know what will happen to earth."

Enzo dreaded the smirk from Lady; he knew that it usually meant he had to pay something extra. This was probably how Dante reminded himself that he didn't married an angel. The woman had beauty that could rival any of those ethereal figures, but her heart was nowhere even close to be pure. "I don't know, I still think that my little boy can't change his own underwear..."

_Damn you, crazy woman... _"Fine. Go to the bar where Morrison and Dante used to hang around, search for anyone and anything related to Nico's lineage, and try to discourage anyone that got a job from the UN. Cash on the front for taking the job."

"Deal. But if Leo want me to be around, it's going to be Nero's job."

"Just do it." Lady happily nodded before she ran out with her bike, and with the girl gone, they went to clean up the mess that happened thanks to that brief fight.

"We better call Patty. This is going to be nasty soon..." Said Enzo after they nearly finished.

"Auntie Patty's coming soon?"

"GYAH!" Enzo got scared by Dante's boy, and he tried to stare back at the kid with any ferocity that he had. "What the hell are you doing here, Leo?"

The shop owner smirked as the boy with two eye colors started to shiver, but his next words made it apparent that he was scared by something else. "We shouldn't eat the pizza, sir. Now with daddy gone, it will be only us to take the blame and-"

"Michael, Michelle! Come to grandma!"

Soon enough the occupant of Enzo's store got a surreal sight to be beholden. Two kids, couldn't be older than seven, wailed in fear as they dodged bullets and rockets. It took not much longer for Lady to re-enter the store.

"Ah, I forgot to ask for the whereabouts of my only son. The one who love pizza the most, and will break the rule that his lovely mother have set. You know where he is, Enzo?"

When the broker turned around, that boy already gone without a trail, leaving him with no obligation to tell that he stood behind him just five seconds ago. Instead, he said, "You do realize that your rockets cost more than the pizza, right?"

Next thing he knew, he owned Lucia five hundred bucks for tanked the rocket, kept the damage at minimum, and asking logic at a mad woman that was upset.

* * *

_Three days after the Fourth Angel's defeat, in Tokyo-3..._

"Come on! Don't you have anything that's not involving Second Impact?"

"Kid, this is special day for historical movie. It's just that the best moneymaker and critical darlings here happened to be Second Impact movies. Wait for next week if you want to watch regular movie."

"Fine, fine." Shinji begrudgingly agreed to wait.

The problem was, Shinji had agreed to have fun with Pen-Pen, Misato's pet, whil. And the thing's mood got sour after they visited Touji's sister together. Apparently the penguin just hated the hospital that much. Misato said that Pen-Pen was something akin to super penguin with enough intelligence to type coherent article, so perhaps it was a product of laboratory experiment that ended up hating the sterile look and the familiar ceilings. But regardless, he had to make sure that Pen-Pen got his fun; Misato warned him that Pen-Pen once locked the refrigerator for days when it got very upset. And the thing looked like he wanted to explode.

"Looks like we're going to take his offer..."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god! This is really happening! The best pilot in the world, doing survival challenge with me! Is he going to show me his best moves, or he's going to challenge me? Oh my, if it's the latter, then I will surely lose! Shinji, cut me some slacks-!"

"Slow down, Kensuke. We're here just to camp."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just...seeing you being that cool in the fight, it make me excited, you know? Also, I managed to get most of the footage back! Do you need them?" Kensuke informed to Shinji happily before he asked.

"Of course, of course. They already recorded me for training purpose, but I also want to see how cool I am in public. Anyway, we need to get to the pond. I think this little penguin here want to swim."

"Oh, you're right. It definitely need that cold water. Come! I know where we can play that survival game while Pen-Pen cool itself down."

* * *

"Bang. I got you again, Shinji."

"In five minutes?" The Third Child moaned, ashamed that he lost again.

"Yeah. Dude, no offense, but you sucks at stealth. I mean, I appreciated that you cut that tree for our logs, you prepared that goat, you get the fruit, all in less than two hours. And you also somehow killed a bird with my Axe. But you just can't hide for shit."

"Yeah, yeah. I should've take the stealth training before." Of course, that was a lie; part of why Shinji thought he was amounted to nothing was, in retrospect, caused by his lacks of talent in stealth, which was a repertoire in Lady's hunting game. Now it wasn't much of trouble for the boy, but it made him mentally held himself back, even after he managed to finish the ritual. He was really glad that Lady and Nero talked about the big family screw-up that the whole house had, because otherwise, he would probably still whined around and only unleashed his full strength when someone nearly died...and still apologize (read: whined) about how much of a burden he was.

"Yeah, I think you really have to." Kensuke said before he looked at the penguin, who swam happily in the pond, even grabbed some fish in his recent dive. "Seems like everybody got what they wanted here."

"Except me." Shinji groaned as he grabbed his twin swords. Unfortunately, his new friend took it in the wrong way, mistook it as his friend finally lost it over his defeats and decided to beat him for the humiliating losses.

"Ah, mercy! Spare me!" This just made the pilot rolled his eyes.

"Relax, man. I just want to let off some steams in an useful activity." He was glad however, that Kensuke already bunkered himself in a tent, because he didn't need to warn his military obsessed friend to hide.

Shinji tried to cut one of the larger tree with The Spirit in one swipe, but unfortunately the tree still stood still. Confused, the child pilot pushed the trunk by a little, and he was rewarded with another tree, broken by the pine that he cut cleanly. Ashamed, the boy decided to not speak about it, and simply presented a smaller stack of wood log as his work. It was still looking impressive considering that he used only bayonet to cut it off.

* * *

"Kensuke, what's with the forest? It's kinda spooky." Shinji asked as he sensed an atmospheric change into something more dense. He could even call it malevolent, but he wished to know more first before labelled anything. And he won't go until he had to, it was already time to sleep.

"Well many people used this forest to end their own life."

"Seriously? We're in that suicide forest?" The boy's blue eyes widened, never expected that his bespectacled friend would be stupid enough to pick a place this dangerous.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why you got scared. You knew the forest somewhere, but you didn't realize it until now. But don't worry, I've been doing this for dozens of time. We're in the safe zone, where not even a wild animal will try to maim us." Kensuke reassured Shinji as he rolled over to get his sleep, which did not help at all.

_"Oh in my world, this kind of place always spell disaster."_ The graduate from School of Sparda started to shiver in fear, but not for fear of ghost. Rather, it was for their safety; the boy's demonic power would only last till weekend, and that's with conservative usage. If something happened here, and they faced more than a common demon...

He sensed something menacing, and when something lurked around, he knew they were fucked.

* * *

Something was not right, enough to make Kensuke, a boy who always slept soundly, awaken. It was even more jarring that instead of this being one of the rare time when he called his deceased mother's name with drenched face and high heart rates, it was marked with him called the name of his friend, "Shinji?"

A scream from another child made the sleepy boy got one hell of a bad boost in the morning. As if it wasn't bad enough, the red staff that Shinji carried started to make a noise and changed its appearance into a blade with a face.

**"What happened to master?"**

Kensuke screamed in fear and shock over the deep voice that demanded answer from him, but after he noticed that the staff didn't attack him, he finally addressed the question. "Um, I d-d-don't know. I-I-I think Shinji s-s-screamed though?"

**"Master screamed? A boy that confident wailed in fear? This can't be good. It can't be anything good."**

**"Kid, where are we?" **Rudra, the other staff asked.

"Near Tokyo-3, in the place that was nicknamed the suicide forest."

**"Suicide forest? That doesn't sounds good. We have to hurry." **

"It's...this way, I think? Wait, what about Pen-Pen?"

**"Wake him. We can't let something eat the bird while we're out. Seriously, to pick a place this dangerous..."**

"I am sorry! This is the first time I ever encounter a danger in this forest and-"

The boy's beg for forgiveness was cut short by another scream, this time by something with much deeper voice. Even Pen-Pen was woken up by that voice, and instantly terrified by it. **"No time to apologize. Get us there, now!"**

* * *

"Why can't we walk faster again?"

**"Master can hold by himself for a little while. However, you're not combat-ready. It would be better for us to keep a steady pace so no other creature will take interest in us."**

"Make sense. We have to get there as quick as we could, but at the same time we can't have any other possible danger." The bespectacled boy agreed.

Soon all of them sensed another creature; a mongoose spirit to be exact, and Agni told them to hide, which Kensuke and Pen-Pen did in instant. Unluckily for them, there was a pond behind of them, with a kappa stood on the surface. Agni warned them, which made Kensuke turned around. The boy whimpered as he feared of his butthole's safety and desperately told the creature that his _shirikodama_ had been amputated in surgery.

The creature bowed as if it apologized, and went back into the pond with a whimpering sound. The twin swords didn't notice any malicious intent that could indicate that it planned something, so the creature just retreated like that.

**"Something's not right. Those creatures are far too shy to even approach us."**

**"Maybe they have been oppressed by the monster?"**

**"It's a high possibility. Anyway, since the creatures here turned out to be non-aggressive, we can go faster."**

The other two nodded and walked faster; even Pen-Pen was worried about his new roommate, and the only thing he knew was that the boy took him to the freshest water that he ever swam at.

Soon they met a place where suddenly, they submerged into a water that was ankle deep; it was obvious that the change was abrupt, which made them all agreed that they got close to the lair.

When the water got into knee place, they finally found their friend, fighting a Kappa that was five times larger than human. And he wasn't on the winning side.

The boy was obviously overwhelmed by the giant kappa, which had its veins showed near its skin as if it was a muscular creature. The creature tried to do a sumo palm on Shinji's leg, but he dodged it. When he dodged Kensuke felt like he could be sick; the leg had something hung on it, and he could swore it was part of his friend's own leg.

Shinji got his left leg almost struck again, and the two swords started to worry. It was obvious that the creature was smart, for it tried to struck their master's wounds again and again.

**"Anything unusual?"**

"Its head is missing its supposed weak point. It's not the usual Kappa that we know."

**"Damn it. There goes the easy way."**

**"We can't whine about that now. Kensuke, combine us both! When we say now, throw us to that demon!"**

Just as the beast lounged at Shinji, barely slowed down by the three blasts from The Spirit, the twin signaled for Kensuke to throw them, and he did. The duo did its job in dealing sneaky attack, managed to land Rudra on its left leg, almost like an act of revenge for their master. Agni detached itself from his brother, and Shinji grabbed it, proceeded to whack the creature's right arm and caused severe burning on it. The creature screamed as he desperately tried to stop the fire, and decided to get into the inside of the pond, somehow much deeper than what the kids experienced.

As it went back to the shallow pond in agony, the group made a run for it. They ended up in a cave, resting for a while.

**"Master! What were you thinking, leaving us behind?"**

"Sorry, but I can't left Kensuke and Pen-Pen without any protection. And The Spirit...can't give any instructions, you know."

**"You're right. In hindsight it was unneeded, but even we're afraid that this fight can attract attention from other malevolent spirit."**

"Shinji, you're wounded!" Kensuke said, worried about the hanging thread of muscle from his friend's left leg. It was nothing too threatening, especially considering how those slashes should've shredded nearly everything, but it was obvious that Shinji needed a proper medication.

"Yeah. It's not life-threatening, but I can't fight optimally like this. And more importantly, it torn my purple jacket."

"Dude, that thing's huge! We'd better be hiding from it and get you to hospital when it's clear!" His friend protested, too agitated to even noticed that his friend was angry about the jacket out of all thing.

"Not with Agni and Rudra, what with how that demon's scared of Agni. At least, if I am on optimal condition, with some healer here..."

"Y...you have done this before?" The military obsessed boy asked in awe. To have confidence like this, almost like his friend had been in this before.

"Four times. This is the first time I go solo, however. And man, I am not in condition to fight that thing." Shinji answered, before he noticed Pen-Pen looked at something.

The bird ended up squeaked in fear at whatever it stared. Shinji motioned Kensuke to hide while he investigated it. While he's in no shape to fight optimally, he still had tricks on his sleeve to fend off lesser demons. And he could sense that there's nothing vile from what scared Pen-Pen in the first place.

And he found his salvation. A statue of woman with the head of a lion, was in front of him.

"The Divinity Statue. Out of all places, it's here. Well, it's smaller and a bit more oriental than usual, but this is the real deal."

"What is it, Shinji?"

"If we offered it the blood of demons, we can gain new power, or restock our items." Shinji explained with obvious joy in his voice. However, an awkward blink and pause happened before his voice became more calculated and less energetic. "Except I left it in Geofront. And it's Angel's blood, not Demon's. And the thing probably consider it in possession of Misato or father instead of me."

Shinji sighed, before he made a decision. "Fine, I think I'll try, anyway. Watcher, I seek power to help me the battle that I currently fight. I plead the blood of monsters that I currently possess."

**"You have abundance amount of blood that come from the other plane, but it is currently inaccessible due to their state that's still inside the beast that you slayed. You have to reprocess them before I can take them as currency."**

"Crap." Shinji cursed his rare bad luck, although at least it meant that the angel blood was his and usable.

**"However, you have reconnected my presence in Pacific Ocean. For this, you have my blessing of one free yellow orb."**

Shinji's face brightened considerably, and he took the flying orb into his hand, before he crushed it. His body became engulfed by the essence of the orb, and soon no longer he had his open wound, and that included his torn out thigh. "I feel like I have enough gas in the tank to take five of those kappas. Thanks, Watcher of Time."

**"You're welcome, human. That is, if you truly are."**

The Third Child facepalmed at the unnecessary statement from the god, and when he turned around he faced the deer-eyed Pen-Pen and Kensuke. "So, uh...you're...not 100% human?"

"I am a human. One that's blessed by the power of the greatest warrior and his descendants. I am much faster and powerful than even peak athletes, and I am able to wield any weapon with great control. Let's just say that I'm what happened if anime character come to life." Shinji explained using the story that had been based on his own story.

"Woah. That's cool. But how did they deemed you as worthy, man?"

Shinji was grateful that his new friend considered his power as awesome instead of freaky, especially considering Dante's story about how he felt unaccepted in society due to his heritage at times. "Oh, I just got lucky. I live near people who are dealing with these demons, and they saw something going on with me. Turned out that my body's somehow suitable with the blood of that warrior. The descendant agreed to give their blessing to me, and now you're looking at a very powerful teenager."

Before Kensuke could respond further, he noticed the monstrous groan from the outside. "Sounds like the giant kappa's coming back."

"But this time, I am ready." Shinji stated as he combined both Agni and Rudra into one staff. Meanwhile, Kensuke looked around, and Shinji asked after his friend saw the demon, "How's the situation with the Kappa?"

"Uh, it changed. I don't recall all that bluish lines in its arms. What's happening?"

"Devil Trigger. Stay here, you two. The mad Kappa's even more dangerous than before." The youngest Ikari said as he started to walk outside of the cave.

"What's Devil Trigger?"

"It's basically Demon's Super Saiyan form." The explanation was enough to make Kensuke went down the cave even further.

The giant Kappa countered an air blast from his opponent with his palm blast. Soon he met the kid that gave him problem before.

"Hey you! You torn my sweet custom jacket, and someone need to pay. Guess who?"

_**"I pay nothing to human!"**_

"So you can talk. And here I thought I was just fighting a mindless beast."

The giant Kappa didn't even gave a response as he just lunged at Shinji, who shot the Kappa with the shotgun. The Demon about to gloat at what was previously thought to be a useless weapon, but he found that the thing suddenly had enough strength to stop his track. In rage, the thing stood back and asked,

_**"You! You are five times stronger than before! What happened?"**_

"A nice coffee break with a forgotten friend." Shinji said as he used Rudra to accelerate into the demon, and he slashed through the vein easily with Agni.

He got blasted by the hole in the vein, drenched him with the water at very high pressure.

_**"WAHAHAHA! You think any old fundamental in fighting can work against me, child?"**_

**"The Devil Trigger is not the usual."**

**"Yes. His strength did not increase in magnitude, but he got a unique reactive armor."**

"Good. So I can only hit you in the head. Let's see how much you like it." Shinji simply charged at the demon again.

**_"Don't you get it, kid?"_**Shinji's attempt to strike the thing was met with him blocked the attack with **_ "With my new power, I don't need to overwhelm you. I just need for you to waste your energy. And don't bother with my head, kid. I am one of the few to be proud to be a bonehead."_**

"Then I just need to do it a little different." The Third Child said, still as confident as ever. He then went to attack the aquatic monster with both sword, and it was ready to overwhelm it with its palm blast.

Except the added heat from the blast gave the creature a panic attack. Shinji then combined the sword, and started to make a fire whirl, caused the creature unable to do nothing but trashed around as the fire and tornado put him defenseless.

As the Kappa started to descend, Shinji switched Agni with The Spirit, used Rudra to gave him a boost in mid-jump, and stabbed it with the bayonet right between the cheek. A cracked plate started to appear from its behind, which was where the weakness of Kappa supposed to be.

_**"How did you find where I hide my weakness?"**_

"Dude, you're a Kappa. All of you have obsession with ass." Shinji stated the obvious.

_**"Defeated by my old nature...how convenient." **_The Kappa whined as he started to dissolve. When he's gone, something appeared from thin air.

"Yes, a new Devil Arms!" The teen soldier shouted in joy before he grabbed it and landed flawlessly, only to be let down by the weapon that was left by the creature. "A water gun?"

**"That looks like the gun that kids use..."**

**"Used to. I think Lady banned it after Gabe and Leo modified all of them into something hundred times more powerful." **Agni added.

**"I thought she just forbid them to modify their toys anymore?"**

"Well, they just need to stop making their toys capable of destroying the house. Anyway, whatever it is, it would be lame if it's just a more powerful water gun..." Shinji grabbed the gun, and tested it.

The high recoil made Shinji flied backward for five meters.

"Okay. Now I know what it's like to be Men in Black."

"Shinji! Look at what they gave us!"

Just before the boy turned around to look at his friend, something tapped at him, and he turned around, prepared to annihilate it. But he found that he didn't need to.

A Kappa with a present in a dish, bowed to him.

* * *

"Okay, so we ended up taking the whole thing's DNA first before we taking it to the base, and...you have any idea on how to carry this whole monster, Ritsu-poo?"

"SEELE will be angry at us if we use the Evangelion. Our budget's already went way off the guidelines. And there's no heavy duty vehicle strong enough to do it."

"So we have to cut the thing to pieces first." Misato sighed at the new problem. "Do we still have enough formalin to keep it from rotting away? This will take weeks."

Suddenly, they heard a loud machine from above, and only great luck that allowed both of them to prevent being crushed by the flying car without even flinched a muscle. Magically, the custom made van managed to land in four wheels despite its crash course. Soon a bike followed them, landed much more smoothly despite the similar speed and trajectory. The man in the bike, together with what looked like an exotic girl with black skin and natural blonde hair, approached the van, the girl was somehow unfazed with the flying lesson.

"Nina, you crazy bitch. You okay, Beatrice?"

"Yeah, are you fine, mom?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Div-Diana." 'Beatrice', actually Trish, muttered before she let a painful groan. She took a care so her disguise, a tanned skin, did not peel off.

"Geez, you're getting old, Beat." Nico, now went with name of Nina, jabbed her older superior. She couldn't help it after the woman nearly slipped of her daughter's real name.

"You just turned our car into flying projectile. When I said to get faster, I meant go twice as fast, not skip the whole road by flying through a cliff."

"Hey, it's not my fault when they forgot to put a warning on the broken overpass. Anyway, where's Gab-eh, Gary?" A retching sound from the toilet answered the tattoed woman.

"This is not a place for family picnic, sir." A guard and his fellow friends approached the intruders, ready to throw them out.

"I suggest to remove yourself in 1 minute before we lock you away." Misato gave a warn, which considering her secretive organization, was actually rather lax.

"Whoa! Slow down, babe!" The man's lacks of fear from being threatened by military figures made everyone else flabbergasted, so much that they allowed him to talk instead of reading him rights to silence. "The name's Tony. We are here offering deal of the decade."

"And what a man with luxury van and racing bike can offer to an organization that focused on beating giant monsters, designated as Angel?"

"This." 'Tony', real name Dante, turned his motorcycle into twin chainsaws, and used it to went back to back between the Angel corpse and the military in just 20 seconds. Even the humans could sense the raw power that the transformed bike had, and it was not the petrol. "Our family have been doing every possible dirty job with our Devil Arms. When we heard about giant robot protecting earth from giant robot that somehow designated as angel, we know that we just hit our jackpot."

"So you're here to sell your Devil Arms to us? Because if you're one of those bounty hunters, then you're out of your mind."

"Who say about beating the Angels or selling our property? I'm here to clean the city." 'Tony' stated what he actually wanted to do as he grabbed something from the van. When he returned, all of the newly acquainted people got flabbergasted. "That thing's surely too big to be stored and moved anywhere."

"W-what, wait a minute. You're going to cut a 220 feet corpse with cowboy hat?"

"Not necessarily." The black haired man, actually white, threw off the suggestion, before he hopped into his bike and said something that made what he about to do even more ridiculous. "I need some of the blood of the angel to do that first."

Tony rammed his bike into the stomach of the dead monster, drew blood from it in the process. He then started to soaked his hat with the blood, and threw it into one of the tentacle. It sliced through the angel with ease, and any possible danger from the hat was nullified after the black-skinned woman caught it.

"The job will be done in thirty six hours. You go clean the city. Don't forget that my Texan friend here have another offer that you can't miss!" Tony ordered, and the rest of the people obliged.

_If only I didn't have to hide my true strength, this job will be finished in just 30 minutes. And that's because I prefer to slice my giant squid thinly._

Meanwhile, someone made a call on Misato. She answered it while tried to make her sounded as happy as possible.

"Shinji, how's the camping? WHAT? YOU'RE CURRENTLY IN YOKOHAMA?!"

* * *

"Yeah, we somehow ended up helping some farmers, and now we're talking with their land owner. So that's why we won't be home until two days. Oh, so you won't be home until then too, that's okay. Fine, see you in two days, Misato." With that, the raven-haired boy closed his phone, and started to talk with the middle age woman in suit again.

"So, uh...you don't have to worry about your secret in using Kappa for your farmers..."

"Not at all! If anything, we're indebted in you for taking care of that mutated Kappa. One of the Kappa that capable of speech have grumbled since last month, but we thought we can just allow it to go free. Nothing indicated that it seek to be the king of the Kappa..." The woman explained what truly happened.

Last week, two of her subordinate were sent to investigate their farm that recently haven't made a contact, despite it being the time to harvest the rice. It turned out that most of the Kappas still worked on the field, but none of them stored their gains inside, and when they went to ask around the Kappas suddenly went aggressive and kicked them out. Seemed like the giant Kappa had been oppressed them for a while after it finished some kind of rituals that gave it great strength and protections, and none of them managed to fight him off. When the Kappa sent them message that a young teenager just solved their problem, they immediately met and requested the boy to meet their boss.

"That's okay, ma'am. But, uh...can we have our gift in different form? I don't think we have the place to store 12 tons of fruits, rice and Wagyu meat."

"We will send all your gift to our warehouse that just happened to be in Tokyo-3, where you can access them anytime!"

_She...really doesn't want to part with her money, huh?_

* * *

Okay, so I just want to say that in the story, overtime, Nevan became one of Dante's more unreliable weapon, one of the reason was that she somehow managed to project herself with the right infuse of power, which made Dante trained his Devil Trigger enough to not require him to draw power from his Devil Arms anymore. So yeah, Enzo really set up a trap for the military.


	6. Before Fifth

First of all for the guest, uh, Dante, Trish and Lady were only two years apart at most. It wasn't a creepy romance at all, dude. They're on the same age.

For my returning reviewer, I think the strawberry sundae ice cream and the fact that Enzo keep winning made it more likely that it was Dante that he played against.

Regarding the golden orb, here the Watcher of Time bent the rule with his power so he could use the golden orb for Shinji who just lost a chunk of his flesh instead of mortally wounded, but if it makes for better continuity, I'd rewrite it so Watcher of Time would've fatally wounded Shinji to allow the usage of golden orb.

Also, I can understand the fear out of incest between Rei and Shinji (headcanon always add stuffs like Rei only made from 1% of Yui or stuffs like that), but Dante and Trish? Dante's sin here was oedipal complex, not incest. Trish was made to look like Eva, but she's an electric demon. Eva's pure human. Considering how Mundus was actually a reality warper, it's even possible that he created a new species out of Trish.

So yes. There won't be incest problem here, and I would add a little stuff to make the incest line between Rei and Shinji even blurred, although the oedipal stuff still would create awkward family affairs...

And finally, yes, the ending was weird. The chapter took me forever, so I ended it rather abruptly because I got burnt out. In comparison I only worked on this chapter for two weeks, while writing other stuffs as well.

* * *

"So you're from New Guinea?"

"P-partially. Mom's from there, but dad's almost certainly from London. Anyway, why are people flocking at me?"

"Girl, you are cute like a kitten, you look exotic with that blonde hair and tanned skin, and you stopped that bike from making a roadkill out of the principal's dog. Of course you get popular in your first day!" the girl with ponytail explained with great passion.

"Really? Are you sure that people did not see me as strange?" Diana asked, slightly in fear considering how his father and uncle were both slightly recluse due to their power. It was partly the reason why they got homeschooled. Initially they'd wait until Middle School, but alas with her and Gabe became part of their parents' disguise, it would looked strange if the kids were still homeschooled.

"Yeah, Diana. Well, you're a cool girl for most of us, at least," the only boy of the trio said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are people in the school who will bully people that look different..." Just after the girl finished her sentence, three kids above their grade landed in front of them. "Like Jun, Kazama and Shinosuke here. Wow. I never thought someone would actually made them taste their own medicine. From second grade to boot."

"RUN!"

"THAT NEW KID IS CRAZY STRONG!" Said the biggest of them, which was something else.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOW THE HAIR IS MAJESTIC, MAN!"

"That motherflippin..." The attacker, now identified as Gabriel with black hair and slightly fairer skin, but still darker than his actual complexion. "Oh hey, Diana!"

"What happened here, Gary? Our first day in school, and you already picked a fight. I don't want to see my cousin getting in trouble just in the first day of school."

"Those pricks bullied me over my wavy hair. When I tell them to go away, they tried to pummel me to the ground. It's all self-defense," the boy grumbled to his auntie. She posed as a cousin, both as part of their disguise and to not gaining much attention. Seemed like their flamboyant and fiery behavior did not allow them to keep a low profile, unfortunately.

"Oh. Well, that's understandable. Anyway, these are my classmates, and they're friendly folks," the girls waved at the boy. "Have you meet someone you liked here?"

"The bullies hounded me since the first break, the kids feared them, and no one but you seeing me took them out to realize I'm out of their hair. I won't get any for a while, at least," 'Gary explained while slumped his head.

"That's just awful. Say, you want to join us? Our friend's in hospital due to Evangelion accident, and we're visiting her now!" one of the girl offered.

"The giant robot fight? Of course I want to!" Gary said in excitement before he realized that he looked insensitive. "Eh, sorry for getting excited over seeing anything giant pilot related."

"Don't mind. We're not angry at the pilot anymore. Suzuhara-san, Sakura's brother have give us his updates. The pilot is kind of cool actually. At least that's what he said," the other boy said.

"Considering it's daddy who taught him, his coolness not a surprise by any means," Divina snickered to her niece. "Well, we're in. But my cousin here haven't getting introduced with you yet."

"Oh, yeah. You can call me Masami Eri, this one with ponytail's Watanabe Hikaru, and the tanned boy here's Kurotsuchi Heiji."

The two secretly demi-devil childs nodded, and they started following the three other children around. It did not take a long time before they noticed the lacks of public transport, and the two newcomers whined about having to walk for 30 minutes in an otherwise cutting edge city. Their new friends just giggled and explained that due to the city being projected as battleground for the giant monster battles, public transportation was being kept at minimum aside from train for people who commute from city to city due to destruction that would ensue. The two begrudgingly agreed that they could see the point.

In intersection, they noticed an unusual looking girl.

"Man, that girl is paler than Mike when Grandpa Vergil found we stole his pizza."

"Gabe, don't be racist. And she's actually very pretty in my opinion. She also did a fine job in dying her hair, it looked natural," Divina reprimanded her niece and gave her own opinion before she noticed a familiar looking boy walked not too far behind the girl. "Say, is that Shinji?"

* * *

_Previous night..._

"OH MY GOD SHINJI! CHAAA! The Kobe beef, is really living up to its hype! This is your prize for helping the farmers? This is a high grade prize, man!" Misato asked as she swallowed three beefs in one intake; the only thing that showed that she's more dignified than an animal was her pet penguin, which still tried to eat its whole portion in one take.

"Yeah. Their workers refused to go to work until someone killed the demon, so I got the meat for my work. Apparently, Japan just don't have that much of demon slayers anymore, just preacher that know how to repeal demons."

"I guess the demons are just relentless enough to ignore the rituals," Ritsuko said, not pressing the subject from her side. Then again, she did not know anything about demon, only news about their slight increase in aggression after the Second Impact. The reason was still poorly known however, considering the lacks of any demonic presence in the Geofront. "Anyway Shinji, can you go to Rei's apartment? I need to do a check-up on our new employees, and she couldn't enter the building without her new pass card."

"I am pretty sure the guy with chainsaw motorcycle as his Devil Arms is on peak performance. Why bother?"

"It's procedure, Misato. And he looked like a solid asset to us, so we better know everything about him."

Shinji nearly dropped his meat; he knew only one guy who had bike as weapon, and that was The Legendary Devil Hunter. However, he managed to mask it and asked an unrelated question instead, "So what's he here for? Explain how Devil Arms work?"

"No, he's here to clean the city after the battle, together with his wife. And his daughter-in-law scientist is here to help us in comparing between Angel's blood and Demon's blood. We believe that there might be similarity between them, so we're going to investigate them."

"I'm sure you're going to get along with the new guy, Shinji. He's just as much of a show-off as you are!"

_Duh, he's the one who taught me how to act with style... _"I'll make sure to both behave and show how awesome I am in front of him. Anyway, can I have the ID card now?"

Ritsuko gave it to Shinji, who tried his best to fight his blush over seeing the girl's delicate picture. He noticed that she had a higher clearance compared to him judged from the additional bars, which means that she's more than a pilot. Another mystery for the day.

"Am I right, that I sense the love here?" The boy's guardian teased.

"I have to admit she's attractive, but I looked at her intensely because there is something about her that made her unusual. Also, Kensuke and Touji couldn't stop talking about how hot she's in our swimming lesson, so it's not just me," that remark made Misato snickered a little. When she chewed the two over their reckless action, she noticed how much they ogled her everything when they thought she didn't looking. She almost wished she could just took off her jacket to show all her curves, but frankly she had to be professional.

"They actually put both boys and girls together?" Ritsuko asked, she just barely managed to conceal her surprise that the boys still consider Rei as one of the hottest girl in town. She thought most of them would be put off by her unsocial behaviors considering that most people in NERV already have, but it seemed that was not the case. Either they were shallow, or the blue haired girl actually could act nice once in a while with people around her age.

"Yeah, and it's a rare occasion since some of the students found to be unable to work with opposite gender. And the perverted ones did try to sneak and taking Rei's photos. Had to say they look like old perverts to stop them. And then they stared at the Class Representative instead. She found out quickly, and dozens of red cheeks happened."

"Boys will be boys, although you should be reporting them in case they do even worse stuffs. Sexual harassment is a thing, Shinji, and what your fellow kids tried to do is more than perverted act."

"Don't worry ma'am, I will."

* * *

"I...is she really lives in this dump?" Shinji ask to himself as soon as he saw Rei's apartment. He then made a note to talk to the girl about it. No matter what kind of value the apartment had for her, it wasn't worth it at this point.

When he got into the front of the 402 room, where Rei's room was, he shook his head. There was bandage and trashes everywhere, showed lack of hygiene. Considering that Rei was already not bandaged since their swimming lesson, it made her looked very anti-social or very busy. Shinji hoped it was the latter, but her lacks of social interaction made him feared that she's the former.

After cleaned up the room a bit, Shinji just about to do her desk when he noticed a familiar looking glasses.

"My old man's glasses. It's cracked. It must be one of her treasured memories," The boy talked to himself. A pang in his chest appeared as it was clear that she was closer to his father, but the dingy apartment reminded him that it probably did not worth it.

"What are you doing, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji turned around...and almost had a heart attack. The girl's only article of clothing was her towel, which she used to cover her breasts instead of something else that was much more private. The boy almost lost his battle to avoid looking downward and violated her privacy even more, and in the course of the battle he saw a little bit of her, uh, bushes.

"Return the glasses, please."

Shinji put it to the place immediately, and the girl, satisfied, simply turned around, giving him a nice view on her ass. As if it wasn't bad enough, the girl bent over to retrieve her underwear from the drawer, which made him turned around before he could see everything.

The boy gulped as he desperately tried to calm his hormone and stiff member down. He just saw the proof that carpet match the drapes, and the girl didn't even care about it. The thought about how unnerving her lacks of care toward her privacy managed to distract him down, but he couldn't deny that he just saw one of the sexiest thing in his life, especially when the girl's slim body reminded him a bit of Lady's, and the woman's beauty was breathtaking.

Somehow, as the girl almost finished dressing up, the boy wanted a revenge on the blue-haired girl for embarrassed him. Whether due to his competitive nature, her lacks of apology for being naked, or simply ego, the boy couldn't stand being defeated by the body of a girl. He solidified his need for revenge by thinking about how even if she really didn't know that what she did was improper, this still could be a good lesson for her. He started his revenge by unbuttoned his coat...

"This place is kind of damp, Rei. Can we turn the fan?"

"The fan and air conditioner is broken, and the owner of this apartment have not send anyone to fix them."

"Well that sucks. You know, with how bad everything is, you should move. It's not even just for your comfort, it's also for your own safety. I am surprised they haven't condemned this building."

The blue-haired girl turned around and about to retort on what she perceived as something unnecessary, but Shinji's current state of dress made her forgot everything

The boy had none of his clothing aside from his pants, showed his bare upper body to Rei. And what a well-toned body that was. She could see the developed pecs, the flat six-pack, his trapezoid that shaped but not big enough to look monstrous, and what caught her in the first place, a well defined chest. A desire to touch him all over the place appeared, and it confused the girl on why such a thought appeared on her. But she panicked for the second time in her life when the boy reached for his belt.

"I think at least you have to call service on your own if-"

"P-please...do not pull your pants down. A-and I believe you should p-put your shirt on again."

"What's wrong, Rei? I thought you are not bothered with the concept of showing more skin to people?" Shinji asked, masked the complex emotion that appeared from her reaction to his deliberate unclothing. Glad that she reacted appropriately, a little mischievous due to her embarrassment, and proud for knowing that the girl stared at him like a meat before she realized on how improper everything was.

"I, um...I...really do not know. I thought being naked is acceptable to people as long as it's in private situation. But looking at you, like this..."

Shinji almost felt bad for teased her while the girl didn't know what's proper and what's not, but it reminded him that perhaps she needed a lesson in this. "Then let me explain. We are not acquainted enough to be comfortable in being naked. In fact, I am very embarrassed when I see you covered in nothing but towel, and I took my shirt off as a way to mask my embarrassment by making us even. So for now, unless you're in examination or test, don't be naked anymore, okay? Try to dress appropriately. Grab a shirt, wear your underwear in the bathroom before you stepped out, wear a towel. Just try to be decent, even if you're alone."

Rei nodded before she bowed. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, let's forget the whole thing, and dress up so we can go to the Geofront, okay?" The boy said as they move. But he could see there was something else in his colleague's mind, so he asked again before they stepped out. "Something wrong, Rei?"

"Ikari? I...am confused. Seeing you in state of undress was not all that bad somehow, and for a while I...want to touch you. Everywhere. I...wanted to admire you."

"Er..." Shinji truly wanted to get out of the room. The girl didn't just get attracted to him. She almost succumbed to her feral nature and got him for the rest of the day. Considering how she was so detached to basic social skills, the revelation actually made everything awkward instead of served to pump his hormone back. "You just...think I am really that good looking, Rei. It's called lust."

"Did I...caused the same thing to you?"

"Well, you're pretty and all-" Shinji had no choice but to be honest to his crush, and both of them blushed in return. "But in all honesty, my embarrassment overwhelm any lust from my part. I think the same thing happened to you; despite the desire, we still have boundary that we do not want to cross yet. A-anyway, here's your new ID card. I almost forgot."

"I understand, thank you."

"Also Rei? You need to clean up more. Even if the place's already a dump, you can't just let things got even dirtier. You can get sick from all these crap. And sort your mails. Throw all the ads to the trash can."

"I'll do my best," Rei stated, but Shinji could see her impassiveness regarding cleaning up her room. Oh well, he already lectured her. The least he could do is collecting the mails and throw them to the trash can so she won't get overwhelmed.

Little did he know, Rei watched him bent over to get the mails on the ground, before she shook her head and turned around out of embarrassment. Her new acquaintance and possibly friend was a conventionally attractive boy despite some of his rather feminine features, and she almost hated herself for kept noticing it.

* * *

"W...why don't you wear your coat anymore?"

"It's getting warmer in the city, Rei. Is it bothering you?"

"Your shirt clinged to your body. I can see how...how..."

"How sexy I am?" The blue-haired girl just averted his gaze to somewhere else with a slight reddened cheeks after Shinji teased her, which made The Third Child felt a little proud to himself before he quickly added that the weather was really getting hot. Both of them then walked together in silence, enjoying the futuristic landscape in the midnoon regardless of the blistering heat. In one of the intersection they passed several elementary school children, where two exotic looking children walked in the last line. Rei just took a slight glance before walked again with indifference, but her company had a different emotion.

_Wait a minute, I recognize that high volume hair everywhere... _Shinji asked to himself, but he only gazed at the two little children, who returned his slight stare. They deliberately slowed down before all three of them waved at each others. Alas, their friends called them out, and they had to move before a proper greeting occurred.

But for Shinji, the sight of his familiar people in his city was enough already.

Suddenly, Gabriel went wide-eyes and screamed, "ICE CREAM! YAAAY!"

The boy ran as fast, with Divina followed him just as frantically. The sound of screech and several smashed object made it clear that the two did not have enough deceleration to stop themselves.

"DAMN IT! NOW I HAVE TO REPLACE THESE SEATS! AAARGH! STOOOP! LET ME SERVE YOU FIRST! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY STAND A TOTAL MESS!"

"Guys, guys! We're supposed to make a visit to Sakura-chan, not getting admitted to the same hospital for stomach ache!"

All the screaming made Shinji sighed. The kids are capable of well-behaving, but even Vergil's discipline couldn't shake their insane obsession toward Dante's favorite food. Sons of Sparda have said it was probably their karma for that chocolate fiasco, and Shinji was too scared to ask for more context.

"What are you looking at, Ikari-kun?"

"Eh, those kids suddenly going crazy over ice cream. It was amusing," the raven haired boy answered with a half truth, as none should know the existence of two Demi-Devil for a while..

* * *

"Woohoo! Let's get it started!" Kensuke screamed in excitement as his first synchronization test began. "I can't believe that they accepted your proposal, man! Now we're going to fight for earth together!"

"Yeah, it's good to have you here. Anyway, how's the meat?"

"Delicious! Although, I think we should be starting to look for the vendor to sell most of them before they got spoiled, and it might be harder than we thought. This is premium beef we're talking about. We can't sell them on regular market, and we're still minor to boot," Kensuke said in rare moment where he used his brain for more than military knowledge.

"Yeah, it won't do good if the meat's spoiled all because we can't finish them."

_"If I may suggest, why don't you try to sell them to NERV cafetaria?"_

"You sure, Navi? We surely can have the moral boost with delicious food, but NERV budget's tight as hell. Hell, I am still negotiating for that minimum NBA salary."

"N-N-NBA?" Kensuke stuttered, h

"Well, NERV have budget of Singapore's GDP, and we still running out of money. If anything, my salary's too low for the risk."

"Whoa," Kensuke gasped in amazement after seeing how the scale for everything was. "You got real lucky, Shinji. 14 years old and already a millionaire with that contract and Kobe Beef."

"And I also have to sell the beef quickly, while facing near deaths in the future as the. Big power, big responsibility."

"Yeah, yeah. I still think it's really worth it to living like you're in a white knuckle ride all the time. Shinji?"

Said boy only stared at the happy interaction between Rei and his father. Both of them talked about something, and clearly they were happy enough to have the talk. But somehow, despite everything, the boy no longer felt a pain in his chest over seeing their better relationship compared to his own with his detached father. Instead, he curiously stared at them, while tried to figure out the dissonance between her relationship, and her poor housing condition. The girl obviously had shitty life, and his father got her into that situation in the first place. And yet, she was happy. So why's that?

_Brainwashing. _Shinji thought bitterly and with anger after he made his conclusion. It was clear that his father cared for Rei not out of favoritism love, but for his own selfish purpose. Between the poor apartment and her incredibly poor social skills, not to mention on how somehow her future ghost ended as his Devil Arms, it was obvious that his father groomed her for whatever purpose he had for her, probably conditioned her to live in a shitty situation for her whole life while occasionally helped her to give an impression that he cared. It made him almost did not want to do anything for him anymore, but he knew the man was not always a monster. Now he didn't just wanted to rekindled their relationship; he also had to observe enough to see if he should save him from descending further, or make him pay.

_I need to call Nico and get her to steal information about her._

"Dude, you're okay?" the voice said, which startled Shinji as he got a decent reminder that he wasn't alone there.

"I'm fine, Kensuke. I am well. However, we can't say the same to our classmate there who also a pilot like us."

"It's just Rei and the Commander. What's wrong?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"My father. Despite his wealth he placed her on that dingy apartment. I regret to say that there's something wrong with my father, Kensuke."

"...Now that you mentioned it he looked distant even with that smile. Is he the reason why she's so anti-social?" Shinji ended up bitten his lips in anger, and his bespectacled friend decided to not pursue the matter for now, since he already got the implication.

* * *

"Hey Shinji! You, uh...can we talk about something? Anyway don't worry, the place I chose is already proofed for us for the next ten minutes. For the cover up feed, the scenario is I'll ask something for you regarding the Devil Arms."

"Good news, or bad news, Dante?" Shinji asked as they began to walk to the place that Dante have chosen. He was in a cafetaria alone letting off some steam after he realized the neglect and conditioning that Rei endured during her life.

"Well, the good news is, we found that somehow, LCL constitute with blood of creature. So, if you want to, you can claim the blood from your pod as your own."

That gave the boy a realization, and he went a little green despite his control. "So I have been breathing some kind of alien blood all this time. Remind me to get more of that mouthwash, and let's add this to the pile of fucked up shit that happened in this place. So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, I used 35% of your blood bank from your second battle to cut the tentacle monster, and the Divinity Statue demanded me to apologize to you," Dante said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"That's all? Well, you can use it I guess. We're family, after all."

"I thought you'll be mad at me for using that much of blood for Dr. Faust."

"Dante, I've been living with you for years. Without my luck and Vergil demanding for more money in every jobs we did you will never be able to pay the water bill in time. Also I have too much on my mind right now."

"Girl problems, or parent trouble?"

"A little both of them," the boy muttered. "Dante, it turned out that Rei is...well, I don't know how to explain it. The girl did not clean her room-"

"Some girls just don't act like a proper lady, and you should accept it."

"She didn't know that you are supposed to be embarrassed when someone see you naked-"

"You got one hell of a show, then?" Shinji responded by showed a face that demanded Dante to take it seriously. "Wow. You're really upset by the whole thing."

"The point is, she lives in a crappy apartment where nothing work, she owns nothing but school uniform and books, and yet somehow, she loved father, despite he could done so much more. See where I am going with this?"

"Your father experimented with Lima Syndrome? Not surprising considering he dumped you for no reason," Shinji stared at Dante before he caught on his insensitivity. "Sorry. I should feel bad for the girl."

"Except his victim happened to be a girl that somehow able to transform into Devil Arms. See what's happening here? My father didn't turn into a dick for no reason! He has some crazy plans, and unless we find out what's happening, we can't decide to give him a hand to bounce back from his hell, or just kick his ass and turn the whole building upside down!"

The visible struggle from the boy made Dante shut his wisecrack mouth for a while and made him try to become as good of a parental substitute as he could. "Look, Shinji. I am not a fans to franchise that give their monster too much sympathy after their atrocity, which is why I actually tried to end my brother after I see how monstrous his devil side was, but I can see your struggle here. On one hand, he's your father, and he used to have a lovely wife, and you didn't remember any abuse prior to him leaving you. On the other hand, he's probably a much worse human being now, and it's unclear if anyone can save him."

"What should we do then?"

"Wait for him to make his move. Then kick his puny ass when he still stubbornly think he can get through badasses like us," Dante's words made the boy smiled, but before he could say anything someone made a video call to Dante's. It was Nico.

_"Hey, while you two are talking about Commander Asshole-yeah, I met him a moment before this and I'd prefer the Vice Commander to ask any of you two to send him in a body bag-, I just talked with Ritsuko about your mom. Guess what? The woman had nothing but good thing to say about her, but she looked goddamn jealous for saying those things."_

"What are you insinuating at?" Dante asked as he gave Shinji the UCC coffee.

_"Seems like the doctor wants Gendo's dick to herself. And she hates Yui for having him first." _

That made Shinji spat his drink. "What the hell? Are you telling me that father just got a Yandere mom for me?"

_"It's not just that. I might be too early to call it, but maybe your father coaxed Ritsuko into doing...illegal acts in the name of unrequited love? Some of the finance were off, for one, and Ritsuko attempted to cut off the Pilots' base salary before UN called her out of it."_

"One of the few times they did something right," Dante snarked. UN were not wholly horrible, but Second Impact made them decided to turn themselves into super worldwide police instead of merely a place to have negotiation and prevent escalations. The vacuum of power ended up turning them into a _de facto_ world government, and bad people have been creeping into the leadership since.

"Are you guys really trying to make me hate my own father to the point of irredeemable?"

"Can't say he doesn't deserved it. Oops! Time's almost up! Better walk out of the room to make an acquaintance discussion," Dante mentioned before he walked out of the room while the communication got cut off. He re-entered, and Shinji, remembered the script, gave him a question.

"So what is it that make you want to talk to me in private, sir?"

"Oh, just getting know with the greatest hero in the city. Say, I hope the people still stay with you. Won't do good if everybody running away because of these attacks."

"Well, people running away is inevitable. I heard there's another NERV base near this city, and most people here are affiliated with NERV anyway, so I think that's where people run to. They're choosing a similar but safer city to stay alive."

So for the Commander, who had no sense in privacy, all the newcomer and his son talked about was about mundane stuffs that he shouldn't worry about.

* * *

"An octahedron? Is that average kids' nightmare come into life?" Shinji muttered as he switched to his navigator. "Navi, how's our prospect against that mathematical shape?"

_"Not good. We need to attack it from distance, the AT-Field is almost as strong as your Evangelion's pure state, and we can't go to that kind of strength, it's too risky."_

"Evangelion pure state? I wonder-HOLY SMOKE!" Shinji shouted as he saw the large beam coming on his way.

The Third Child and his Evangelion managed to get away from the blast with his wind jump, but even then it's obvious.

He didn't stand a chance against what could be described as mathematical nightmare.

"Maya, lower the launch platform now!"

"The launch pad's melted! It's stuck, ma'am."

"Shit." Dante muttered to himself. He hoped that Shinji got something in his sleeve, or else he had to blow his cover so quickly. On the silver lining of this situation, at least he moved into Tokyo-3 at the perfect time, just in case that Shinji needed a hand in his battle.

"Agni, maximum combustion! We need to make a way to the Geofront before that...thing got me!."

**"You don't have to tell me twice to save our butt, master!" **And with that, Agni started to burn into his brightest. Much to their dismay, even at his hottest state, Agni didn't cut through the platform immediately thanks to the strength of said platform. They had to slowly melt the platform before they able to jump into the Geofront.

The crew could only pray as Shinji started to stomp at the platform to further damaged it, and they prayed even more as he jumped into the building just as the second energy blast about to hit him. When

Its head was torched, and The Third Child got all the synchronized pain from it.

"Are you fine, Shinji?"

"Can I just lay in the bed for the next hour? Now I know how microwaved food feel," Ritsuko exhaled her breath and ordered her paramedics to get The Third Child into the hospital. At least he still joked about his situation; crew with healthy mental state was a rarity in NERV, let alone pilots where they're almost would be defined as child with dead mother and estranged father. Meanwhile, a bespectacled boy just realized that he dodged the bullet.

"Man, I'm so glad that they haven't cleared me out yet," the boy said as he made a mental note to get training from Misato or Shinji himself.

* * *

"And the sleeping beauty have returned to the living realm," the voice of Dante was the one that greeted the boy as he rose up from his slumber.

"Ugh...how long have I been sleeping?"

"Two hours. Anyway, here's the food that your blue haired girlfriend of yours. You got a really quiet one, by the way. Didn't say a chit-chat word to me, on point. I think she's even worse than Lady when she's pissed off. Sure she can handle your groove?"

"We already have a moment where we try to understand each others, and so far I can tell she did not mind."

"Well, we have another time to talk about your blossoming love. So Shinji...I know that we just hit our biggest obstacle yet, so you can borrow Pandora again," Dante raised his finger when he saw the excitement in the boy's face. " But remember: unless the fight go awry, you can only use the 398 Form."

"Borrow it? Can't I just get it for the rest of my piloting career considering how powerful that thing is? And why am I only restricted to the Revenge Form? How about Darkness Form and Real 666 since the first go? We can't keep our secret if it means the end of the world!"

"Relax, kid. It's already covered. And the reason why you can't use the form, is that it also have radar to detect homing objects coming to it, so the only form Pandora can use against it is the laser ones. It's also why we haven't use that not-nuke bomb, since the angel will just blast it when it come into the range," Dante reassured the agitated Shinji.

"How are we going to beat the thing normally if it also detect everything coming to him?"

"That's because I have the good news. It turned out that NERV have some awesome weapon on their own. A super sniper-rifle that needed electricity from the whole Japan to power it. Yup, sounds insane enough to be true, and it is 100% real. All you need to do is to pull the trigger outside its detection zone while focusing, and we will be good."

Shinji whistled at the sheer power that the rifle possessed. "Sounds like Christmas coming earlier than expected."

"And what a beautiful Christmas it turned to be. In the meanwhile, Trish is currently on a patrol. This octahedron thing's so powerful, she's afraid it will attract demons that's lusting for its power."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she found something more than low-level demons. How about yourself?"

"I am here as a fail-safe measure, so you'd better make sure that I don't need to expose myself in my first week."

"Ayay, Sir."

* * *

In her patrol, Trish had expected several lesser demons unwisely tried to charge against the octahedron thing before they got blasted into oblivion.

She did not expect an energy eater network to be placed near the thing.

"Hmm. This is not affiliated by any devil lords that I know, at least. No sign of any familiar energy signature. In fact, I think this is the first time I've encountered this type of eater."

The electric demonness then used her electricity to move faster to get into the central network of the energy eater, although she did not reach even half speed to make sure that the Fifth Angel did not noticed her presence. Soon the woman found a cave where the network of the entity led her to. After she sent her coordinate to Dante, she entered the cave to see what they had in store. So far nothing interested her, but she could tell that it won't be pretty.

After a while she noticed the unusual thing regarding the eater network: unlike most network, where they relied on the sheer rawness of the

"Hurry up! Lord Faunus need the power to defeat Sons of Sparda. With even 15% of this majestic angel's power, we'll harness enough power to make certain of their demise."

"You sure about that?" the voice of the sultry woman interrupted their works. The boss of the project, something that looked like a humanoid blue grasshopper, turned around as Trish continued her speech. "My husband is capable of defeating a god with just a boost from my electricity. I think he can handle a super octahedron, and especially you."

"You're an exceptionally powerful electric demon. And you look human. Fascinating. If I may guess, you were created with one specific purpose."

"And that one purpose shall be keep as a secret from you. A woman can keep her secret, and I won't spill it to any stranger."

"Is there any way that you're affiliated with the one that defeated Lord Faunus?"

"Vergil have told us about the sluggish trickster demon that nevertheless deserved his title," the electric demoness' words made the lesser demons stood their guard, some even slowly backed away in case they had to make the run for their life. "I guess he's still recovering since he sent his lackeys here instead."

"On the contrary, Lord Faunus' currently devising plans to get rid of the Sons of Sparda once and for all. This project, on the other hand, is entirely mine. And he shall see that I am the right choice for his new general, for I get him enough energy for his Jupiter project!"

"An ambitious one, I see. I hope you won't mind if I...put a halt on your project. You see, I don't want my in-law to chewed me out for letting his enemy get stronger," this made many of the lesser demons scram, not wanting to deal with anything related to the Sons of Sparda. "You have smart subordinates, know a problem that they can't handle even if they got near-death power boosts 100 times. As expected from soldiers of underlord that fancied himself as trickster god."

"Thank you for the compliment, but unlike my underlings, I believe I can pull it off," the grasshopper demon then lunged at Trish, but the electric demoness dodged it used her own impressive jumping ability.

The grasshopper surprised her by turning himself into plague of locusts.

"Oh, so you used to be one of the Parnopius."

"One of the best, in fact," the boast from the locust controller marked the time when his locusts started to swarm on Trish.**  
**

Trish used her electric attack to delay the swarming locusts, but soon the swarm started overwhelming her. The woman then ran from the pestilence incarnate, but her opponent warped in front of her, trapped her with no enough time.

Much to his chagrin, he found an electrical current in her leg, and soon he got blasted by field of electricity that also fried his insects. Trish didn't run out of fear; she was stalling until she accumulated enough power to stop the swarm.

"Impressive. You're even smarter than I thought," unfortunately, the attack did not do enough harm to the humanoid grasshopper. He then pulled another swarm: wasps colored blue. Everyone could see the blue current that surrounded them. "But can you handle this? Your electricity will just feed them, so unless you have other skill, you'd better run and let me continue with my plan to benefits my lord."

Of course Trish could do more than using electricity; Dante trusted her with the Sparda sword after all. The problem was, after Dante combined that sword with Rebellion Trish ended up with Alastor...which was another electrical weapon. Whether she used the sword or not, the wasps would just happily eat them.

Before she made any attempt to find large enough object for her improvised weapon, a roaring engine was heard from distance.

The swarm of wasps ended up being annihilated by someone rammed their bike, which had its attack amplified by spinning at 2000 RPM while several summoned swords spun together to make sure any of the wasp couldn't reach him.

When everything was done, a familiar white haired demon hunter could be seen, with two halves of motorcycle in his hands.

"Thank you, but I believe I can get him by myself, beloved."

"Trish, this is my way to introduce myself to my wives' party. And do I have to remind you who invited me over?"

"Dante. I should've expect that you'll come to protect your woman," the humanoid insect growled.

"Well, she's the only good thing Mundus has ever done to society. And Alighieri family, in my case."

"You once defeated someone with the strength of your own father with only a trigger explosion. This is a battle I am certain to lose in this condition."

The grasshopper turned into a gigantic swarm; none of his follower running together with him, since their fear of the Son of Sparda gave them enough incentive to make an early run as soon as they saw him.

"Ah, a smart one. So, we can just destroy this thing, and watch Shinji roll with his gigantic sniper rifle. It turned to be an easy night for us."

"I wish it's that easy. The creature wanted approval from his lord and seeing the raw energy from this angel as opportunity, he must have a backup plan to just give up this easily."

"Well, regardless of that, I can just follow the pestilence incarnate. You want me to do that?"

"I can destroy the network by myself, thank you," Dante nodded before he fused his bike back, leaving his woman to tend the network by herself.

She started her work by repeatedly stabbed one of the cable with Alastor. Unknown to her, the cable's demise awaken someone else in the area.

**"Who stole my food?"**

And it wasn't happy.


	7. Ramiel's Fiasco

For reviewers:

Borderland: LMAO, at least she'll have her false pride mask shattered by a super powerful demon first instead of just as the angels became even more bizarre.

Hellsink: Well NERV analyze the angel's corpse and found out it's surprisingly close to human's genetics, and they used the angel's core for their experiment that resulted in Unit-04 and Mass Produced Evangelions. Talking about the relationship between Rei and Shinji, it's definitely going to be the distant cousin shit. How though, well maybe it's similar with the Going Another Way fic. And yeah, Ritsuko's freudian case is weaker since she brought it herself. At least she redeemed herself by shooting Gendo in the manga.

Well, off to the story. Sorry for making you waiting this long, but I've been busy with other stuffs.

* * *

"So we're going to use the whole energy from Japan to power the gun? Man, and here I thought making organic giant robot with waist thinner than supermodel's already peak insanity."

"Yes. Crazy situation require crazy solution. And to minimize lag between your Evangelion and the tracking processor, you're going to be the one who pull the trigger while Rei supporting you. The computer will guide the shooting, and the accuracy's affected by the synchronization rate."

"Ah, I see. Say, what makes me immediately have higher synchronization rate compared to Rei? No offense, but considering Rei had been here since her childhood, I thought you guys would tuned everything according to her data already."

That made Ritsuko sweated a little, because frankly she didn't know how to answer it even if Gendo was the one who ask her. Said guy had demanded answer why Ayanami plug's efficiency didn't came close to Nagisa model, and after running thousand of tests she still had no idea. He was placated slightly by reminder about the discrepancy between Lilith and Adam, but as he said, it shouldn't get this bad. Luckily for her, she managed to dig up one plausible explanation. "Eh, Rei's...more than a pilot. She's also our model for the dummy plug system, and to be honest depend on how we successfully run it, that's probably her real worth for us, not the pilot thing."

"Dummy plug. What is it?"

"It's project to make Evangelion enable of field employment autonomously. Making them capable of fight without pilots, in case someone get incapacitated. We do it by creating an illusion to the Evangelion, making it thought it had a conscience that pilot it, and we modeled it after Rei. However, there's so many kinks we have to work on it might not be finished until the very last angel," Ritsuko answered, thinking that no harm could be done by giving a not complete answer.

"So sometime in the future we'll get an autopilot mode. But why does Evangelion require human in the first place? Why not just plant The Children likeness?"

"Evangelion have no soul, Shinji. Creatures without soul will act without even ounce of sanity, like rabid animals. If we employ the dummy plug without at least the ability to turn off the plug, they will fight without restrain. The fourth angel that you defeated? If we use dummy plug, another soulless project, it will dissected it after the mission's finished. It's not only unnecessarily brutal, but also will damage valuable data. I even read that people with damaged soul, for whatever reason that is, will ended up insane because the brain could only remember a very vague idea of said person's life. For example, you could ended up substituted your own spouse with everyone's shadow and somehow loving those shadow more than your own love. So unless we're able to design an artificial sanity, this project won't do any good, and even had potential in creating nothing but mayhem."

The boy gulped after his guardian finished her explanation. Everything became so disturbing it made him decided to withhold all his further question. Not when he had to focus on humanity survival first. "I think I get it now."

* * *

"What are you doing, Ikari-kun?" the blue-haired girl asked after she seeing Shinji on meditative state.

"Well, I'm preparing myself to fight this giant mathematical nightmare. I may not look like it, but the truth is, I'm scared a little."

"I see."

"Rei, I just want to say you are so brave," Shinji's praise slightly surprised the girl. "You have no training like me, somehow you have lower synchronization rate despite you living here longer than me, and yet you swore to protect me. I really appreciate that, Rei."

"It's all because of my bond," said Rei, not wanting to disclose her own fear with a failed activation again.

"Your bond? To my father?" Shinji asked with slight bitter tone, mixed with anger.

"To everyone. It's the only thing I have."

"Rei," the boy took the pale palm of the girl into his own, surprised Rei who did not anticipate contact. "You already have me as a friend. And bond to people? You know, for a girl who barely interact with other people, you actually have a great heart if you desire to protect everyone. So don't lower yourself so much. Also, you seem comfortable with my father from what I've seen. Shouldn't that make another special bond for you?"

The girl did not make a response, and the boy couldn't tell what it meant. Did it meant she subconsciously resented his father, or she simply felt the attachment was still not as much as she'd like? "Now, let's talk about something else. I wonder why your Evangelion went berserk in the test before. Did you anger the artificial intelligence in it or something?"

"An A.I.? In the Evangelion?" Rei said, intrigued with this revelation.

"Well yeah. There's this woman talked to me, say she probably knew me before, and now she become the one who maintain the system of the Evangelion, like incorporating my devil arms..." he stopped after seeing the girl slightly shivered. Knowing her restrained nature, it could mean the girl was terrified at this moment. "Rei, what's wrong?"

"Ikari-kun, I can't pilot the Evangelion after knowing the core of the EVA can develop conscience and control certain part of it. I was already nervous due to that incident, but if it's really..."

"Rei? Are you telling me you're afraid that the core of your Evangelion's filled with someone who hate you instead?" she slightly hesitated, which Shinji interpreted as a reluctance to say yes. "Okay Rei, Listen. Considering how the Evangelion rammed itself to the observation room, there's a chance that it's just someone random who hate my father or whoever else it see in the room. But if you want to be sure that it's not something worse, I can help you."

"How are you supposed to help me?" Rei looked at him, somehow in doubt.

"Well, it's kinda secret, but when I entered the Evangelion for the first time, I somehow activated a soul inside that ended up as my navigator. If I enter the dummy plug with you, I may be able to make it develop conscience, enough to make us able to interact with it and know what's wrong," Shinji explained.

"How can you be sure you can do it twice?"

"Because so far, Unit-01's changes by the activated soul is mostly to make me able to wield the Devil Arms in Evangelion. If I enter your Evangelion with my Devil Arms, there's a chance that the same thing will happen." this time, Shinji did not willing to disclose what truly happened, that it was more likely that his Sparda's blessing did it instead.

"Can I do it myself?"

"I don't think so, Rei. Your Evangelion soul is much more hostile, and you have no training in demon hunting. I don't want to see you hurt again," Rei's slight nod before she looked at her EVA again made her partner glad. It was still not the time for her to know things like he and Dante killed her future self and turned her into a weapon. Not until she almost liked him as much as she respected Ikari Gendo, at least.

* * *

"Whoa! Smell like toxic garbage here. And here I thought you'll clean up knowing yourself..." Dante said as he entered the cave where Parnopius made himself.

"First of all, I was one of Parnopius. It's my nature to be this undesirable. And second, these filth that covering this place not only marked my territory, but also give me boost in power."

"So it's territory advantage thing. Well, I ain't going to make you feel bad for that. I understand this is what you are and everything. And besides, we all know there's one thing matter more than how filthy you can be: who is this Faunus that you're working for."

"I take it your brother didn't tell you anything," Parnopius snickered, knowing the bad history between the twins without the knowledge that they amended.

"He did, actually. I just don't like how it still doesn't explains anything. I don't think we decipher why we're fighting demons with Greek names either."

"Then let me tell you one thing:" the demon then released an aura before charged at Dante, who stopped him with the edge of his Demon Sword Dante.

**"Lord Faunus deserved our service, and he accepted us without qualm."**

* * *

**"No one steal me food!"**

"Stealing your food? I didn't steal it, I just destroyed the energy source. It never even came from this world in the first place!"

**"FOOOD!" **

"Oh, I should've guessed your intelligence from your speech..." Trish then dodged the lunging Oni, who tried to smash the lightning demoness with his iron club. The transparency of the ogre being the hostile one instead of bad luck dispel charm could not be more obvious. What made Trish even waited for any sign of intelligence was that Oni could be more intelligent than their western counterpart, but the ogre she met certainly traded his intelligence for raw strength.

However, in one of the attack, the iron club ended up emitting fire as it smashed the ground beneath it, proved that the Oni still had control on his magic.

"I don't have time for this," the electric demoness charged her legs with electricity, and kicked the oni with full power. It made the orc-like demon flinch and rubbed his cheek, but failed to create actual damage.

**"That sting. You kick hard, more than most."**

"Well at least you looked bothered by it," Trish quipped before she dodged yet another iron club swing. It was apparent that the demon's also durable enough to withstand most of her attacks; the only saving grace was his lacks of immunity toward element attacks, which means her electricity could work...providing that she was strong enough. And she could calculate that her trigger would still barely grazed the Oni.

After she managed to get away from the demon's sight for a while, thanks to her jumping ability that's superior to even Dante's, Trish decided to make a call to someone.

"Nico? I need you to do this to me..."

* * *

As if shooting a geometry monstrosity with a weapon powered by all Japan's electricity was not crazy enough, everything that happened before just made everything even worse.

Apparently, both his classmates and DivinaGabriel's friends decided to occupy the same building and the same floor to watch the Evangelions in action. Somehow it resulted in Gabe fighting Touji out of all people, with both made childish and bizarre insults like killing each others with nose. Had Touji knew the boy had Sparda's blood in his vein, he'd beg for his life on his knee, but as no knowledge about it came out, the school athlete ended up fighting for his pride as he did not want a 2rd grader to beat him out of all people. Good thing Gabe still controlled his own strength even with that anger, or else Touji would've picked up his torn appendages at that point.

But that wasn't what made Shinji felt disturbed. It was his friend and fellow Children's behavior that made him feel disturbed.

The girl had offered to carry the shield to the battlefield, despite Shinji's insistence to do a chivalry act by carrying everything. When the boy asked why, she said it did not feel adequate to just protect him as a goodbye. It took him out so much he still did not say anything about that.

The morbid assurance that she would die protecting him made the boy felt both puzzled and sad. He knew the job came with incredibly risk, and despite all the armor and its unique ability the Evangelion's still not an all-powerful giant capable of beating everyone on whim. But the fact that girl's very sure she would die in her first mission made him confused. It was obvious she was important to the job, even more so due to her involvement with the auto-pilot fiture. And yet she acted like she's nothing but a cannon fodder, ready to be sacrificed at any point. Why?

_Father. _His hatred toward his own parent grew even more. It became obvious that the girl ended up this maladjusted and acting like her life's nothing important due to a certain man. For a girl who could be a wonderful person reduced into someone this morbidly not caring for even her own life, Ikari Gendo must have twisted her virtue of loyalty into sickening servility. While the boy still would accept the man back into his life, he knew something was certain: somehow, someway, his father must pay for many things he done.

_"Shinji?"_

"Nico? How did you get into this frequency?" Shinji asked, startled by the call from the Texan woman that took him out of his thought and came out of nowhere.

_"I have my way, boy. Listen, Trish needed you to make her fighting place much more suited to her. You need to shoot the mountain from three o'clock of the north using your new toy."_

"Nico, I don't think my superiors will appreciate me using Japan's whole electricity just to help Trish now."

_"Not that, dumbass. I'm talking about your version of noisy cricket. For some reasons the woman needs a large amount of water, ASAP."_

"The Little Washer? Well, let's just hope this bio-mecha's spine can take a bit of knockback," The Third Child said before he contacted Ritsuko for a quick cover story. "Hey, Doctor Akagi! I just remember have a weapon that may be useful against that thing. Mind if I test it first?"

_"Whatever you say, Third Child. We're even happy to know you somehow acquired a new weapon."_

"Thanks," Shinji said as he closed the channel before he get into his own private connection. "Navi, may you prepare the Eva in case this little shit's too much for us?"

_"Why must we? It's just a glorified Super Soaker-"_ Navi stopped herself after detecting the massive energy surge from the weapon. _"Never mind. I'll prepare for maximum poise and shoulder strength to absorb the recoil. Anyway, your call with this Nico woman is a classified record. In case someone found my existence, there won't be any mention with that lady. I trust you enough to do this, Shinji."_

"Thanks for backing me up, Navi," Shinji said before he waited for the A.I. to give him a signal that the Evangelion's ready.

The Evangelion still ended up eating dirt from the recoil's power, and Little Washer created a flood in the mountain.

"Uh...how did it go?"

_"...Can you give it to Pilot Ayanami?"_

"Not at the moment. There's still much things to do to make her Evangelion able to conceptualize Devil Arms on its own size."

_"Then it's useless. Focus on your sniping job, the super soaker will have its use later. For now we can't afford you struggling to beat the time to get into your own feet after every shot that won't even hit the Angel," _Misato summarized on behalf of her friend before she took off her professional mask, asked a much more informal question. _"Goodness, Shinji. Where did you get that thing? Green aliens?"_

"In some sorta way, yes ma'am," Shinji gave a half-joking affirmation to Misato, only made the woman even more confused.

* * *

"You know, you should've stick with the plan to stay out of my sight," the white haired demon gave his advice to the opponent, who struggled to gather his wits and weapon.

**"Not when he asked me to."**

"So you're ready to die for your master. Well, you have virtue of loyalty, at least," Dante taunted, and he easily parried all the poisonous arrows from Parnopius, courtesy of his summoned swords.

The creature tried to lunge at Dante, with an arrow that's large enough to function as a spear as well. The Legendary Devil Hunter dodged all his thrusts with ease. When Dante backflipped, he threw his spear at the Son of Sparda like a javelin.

The half-demon reacted by throwing a red rose. And it deflected the spear enough to make Dante did not even need to dodge.

**"You. You never take this seriously at all, didn't you?"**

"Hey, you should've expected that from a guy who could kill a powerful demon with only DT blast," the white haired devil hunter boasted before he summoned his Cavaliere. Just as Parnopius readied to block the devil motorcycle, Dante changed its gear into Overtop mode. The motorcycle ended up going so fast Parnopius did not have a chance to block the attack, the two swords stabbed him.

"As I said, you should've stay in hiding and ignoring your boss's order. Better for your health, and safety."

**"Hahaha. Why would I even think of that when even death will give me something?" **the locust demon taunted as he grabbed the front of the bike.

He surprised Dante as he gutted himself with the sword.

"You decided to kill yourself?"

**"You baited me in a false hope when you can kill me without breaking a sweat. Let me...have this," **the demon finished himself by splitting himself in the half by the loin area. Dante still had no words for what he witnessed: rare for him to see a demon who killed himself rather than fighting till death.

And then, a humanoid demon from a portal appeared. It soon released its Devil Trigger, showed its true form as a goat demon.

"Faunus," Dante said simply. He then looked at the mortally wounded Parnopius, who already cancelled his Devil Trigger. "Why am I sensing that this is all according to plan?"

"I always have my way, Son of Sparda. I'm not going to die... for a meaningless cause."

**"You have proven your loyalty, o my Parnopius. For that, I grant thee what ye desired."**

"Thank you my lord," the locust creature then turned into ash, which quickly disappear. The Legendary Devil Hunter then approached Faunus, who just cancelled his trigger.

"Apollo. Parnopius's one of Apollo's name, who happened to be one of the most complex god ever. From what I've seen, Parnopius is more than just a tribe name, isn't it?" Dante realized there's something more going on in this fight.

"He came from the lowest denominator of demons in his realm, who only hope of salvation's a master who have enough heart to give something in return of their obedience. I decided to act as one to him, and give him what he wanted all this time," the goat demon explained.

"How's someone can bless a man who worshiped another god?"

"Very simple, my friend. With time, everything changed, and nothing's ever constant," the demon said as he walked off to his own throne, but he left a warn first: "Mark my word, Son of Sparda: I don't always keep my words, but not for the lack of trying. And with my guidance, the plague will shine brighter than the sun itself."

Dante tried to give a chase, but he balked off after he saw what's inside the realm. Even compared to Mundus's realm, the place already scrambled his mind in three seconds. "Man, Vergil was right. That place's psychedelic as shit. Well, I hope Trish and Shinji can do their job as well as mine."

* * *

The Oni managed to swam out of the flood. He never thought that god could pull something on him like this, but it wasn't matter. His experience-not intelligence-told him what she did, and he did not came out worse for the matter.

**"No expecting Kami listen you pray, but it's useless. My swimming is good for any flood, and my fire, never weak even in water!"**

**"I did not pray to wash you away,"** the voice of Trish, much more demonic, answered the Oni. She already took another form with the help of Alastor.

**"I wanted you to conduct my power even better!" **

The woman, now transformed into a winged demon due to her Devil Trigger that's combined with Alastor, started to fry her opponent. The Oni's wet condition turned him into a great conductor, and now he could only scream in pain as the lightning fried him

**"You're strong. You survived much longer than you should be. But even with your strength, your death is imminent."**

"Stop it," another Oni attacked Trish, who dodged the magical wind blast. She did not take long to recover from the wind attack attempt.

"I am not your enemy," the oni said after he noticed the electrical demon about to lung at him. "I'm here just to make sure that my son will stay alive."

"Your son?" Trish asked as she started to turn off her devil trigger.

"Yes. My name's Furaiki, and this is my only son, Akuma. I have to apologize for the way he acted. You see, he's the result from the consummation between me and my wife, an orc of the West. I love my wife, but she's not a bright one by long shot. And my son's not any better, even with the blood from my smarter than average ancestors. Maybe with age he'll get smarter, but for now everyone will have to deal with his immaturity."

"Wait. Your son's still a young one? Wow, I've heard of hybrid demons and their advantages, but never see they become this huge."

"Yes. The hybrid marriage came with a benefit, like you said. For Oni, they're going to become one big child," the older Oni gave an affirmation before he checked his son's vitality condition. "You're going to be fine, son. But you won't be able to fight for at least two years. You have several... big injuries."

**"Two years! No! I don't want that!"**

"If you want to recover faster, then you have to do this," the older demon started to whisper into his son's ear. "You have been defeated in battle; submit yourself to this demoness, and give her your allegiance. She'll wield you in battle, and both of you will benefit from it."

**"How long?"**

"Well, eight months as Devil Arms will make you able to fight again. Your choice, son."

After a moment of consideration, the young Oni nodded at his father. Soon his body started to glow brightly, and Akuma's body started to be engulfed in that light. After that the other two demons could see what he turned into.

It was a military Ono axe, with glowing lava in its sharp edges as its only ornament.

"You can take him," Furaiki threw the fire axe at Trish.

"Why don't have it yourself? I won't mind."

"I know Devil Arms a little, and weapons made from Oni rarely allow itself to be wield by someone other than their master, even in their family's hands. I'm not letting myself getting torched by my own blood. Also with my son's lacks of intelligence, its lucidity is probably even lower. You are the only one who can wield him."

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind," Trish started to take a look at the axe that she got. But just before she could say anything about the state of it, Furaiki jumped right next to her, he growled at the woman before he conveyed his message, or rather a warning judging by his tone.

**"Remember, woman: when my son's restored back to his condition, you're going to return him to me. Don't ever thought of sneaking him into your hometown. It's the least thing you could do after you nearly killed my son."**

"Well, my husband's strong enough to fight any demon," the wind Oni started to growl at the blonde demon. "But I also feel bad for nearly killed an equivalent of a kid. So don't worry, I'll return him to you."

"Good. Now, I just want to ask, but is this...food my son wanted came from that octahedron thing that just destroyed several mountains there?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh dear. I noticed the drill from that thing. I know most of us will eat anything, but even he should have a standard," the father facepalmed.

"In all honesty sir, he's looking for the stored energy from that creature, not the creature itself."

"Even so..." the father just couldn't convey how abhorred he was with what could happen. Furaiki then decided he should leave before he lost it, but not before he had his last words with Trish. "Remember..."

"Trish Alighieri."

"Miss Alighieri. If you treat my son kindly, whenever you have business in Japan, you can contact my family here. We won't be far," and with that, Furaiki went out of his way, leaving his son in the hand of the woman who nearly killed him.

"Well, it's a nice addition for family's collection, temporarily of course," Trish said as she started to test her new Devil Arm. The Ono had great handling, and fire emitted every time she swung it. So far she took a liking on it.

Soon she found it's also packed with surprise. When she tried to unleash its full power, the multi-function axe turned into something much bigger, almost as tall as the owner herself. Its head's also grotesquely big even with its length considered. Trish was afraid that the hybrid Oni's lacks of maturity made him overcompensate, but each swing told her that the axe's still comfortable enough in combat. Seemed like regardless of intelligence, Orcs and Onis always had developed instinct in combat.

"I am impressed. You're going to see much uses, Akuma."

* * *

This is it. Hundreds of million dollar shots (mostly from the potential loss from the blackout) and dozen of billions dollar weapon was in his hand, and it was still nothing compared to the life of humanity that's on his hand. Ritsuko and Maya were currently counting the time, while the other bridge bunny monitoring the electricity feed. They were short of experiencing system failure by mere 0.2 volt.

And yet for the boy, all he had to do is to pull the trigger at the right time.

_I can't believe a task can be this frightening and easy at the same time. All I had to do is to put my index and middle fingers in the trigger, wait for the automatic targeting system to do its job, and yet, I'm fighting an incredibly strong enemy who-_

_"We read high energy surging from the Angel!"_

_"WHAT?"_

Hearing his superiors panicked, Shinji pulled the trigger faster in response, but the Angel still ended up shooting its own beam. Both beams collided, and while the Positron Rifle's beam won, its trajectory changed thanks to the attack, and the Angel's beam still hit the city. Shinji waited to see if the Angel ended up being gravely injured from the attack to the point of retreat, while the Evangelion crew recovered from the impact of the Angel's beam.

The answer was a still floating Fifth Angel.

**"I think you missed it, master," Agni stated the obvious.**

"Damn it. That unexpected beam attack made me missed."

_"There's a possibility that the Angel, despite its unconventional condition, do have a survival instinct. It means somehow, it's alive," _the navigator suggested in rather ominous tone.

_"Uh, Shinji. Maya get up first, and she found out that Fifth Angel didn't use its full power in that attack, so it's ready to shoot at you again."_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The Third Child started to discharge the fuse for a second shot, but even with his nimble hands the angel ended up shooting at him before the energy even entered

That was when Rei entered the scene, blocked the shot with the shield from space shuttle. Shinji realized in horror that the girl may ended up dying after all.

_"It'll take three additional seconds to measure a new shooting path that also have zero possibility to collide with the Angel's beam. I am sorry for having to say that, Shinji."_

"Oh, this day keep getting worse and worse..." The Third Child scratched his dark hair in stress after the announcement from his navigator; he needed to came up with a quick idea. But what?

Without any word, Shinji stabbed his twin swords in the back of the shield, right alongside Unit-00's hand. He also set the Pandora right below the beam's trajectory; its Revenge form started to nullified some of the beam's strength.

"Agni, absorb the heat! Rudra, send blast of air to the shield! We can do this."

**"Master, even if you didn't order us, we'll still do that for our survival!"**

All Shinji could do, was praying that the countdown could come any faster. At the 9th seconds, he also had to block down Misato and Ritsuko yelled at him for not pulling the trigger yet. It pained him, but he trusted his navigator's adjustments.

_"It's time, Shinji."_

No words needed to be said; the boy pulled the trigger, hoping it could end the nightmare.

Everybody waited for the result of that attack, expected the worse such as the angel regenerated again. The angel had been much more unpredictable and powerful compared to the previous two, so waited for the worst was rational.

When it started to bleed and descending into the ground, they knew it was over.

* * *

"Goodness, Shinji! What did you wait for? You're lucky that the shield ended up stronger than what we estimated!"

"Captain, look!" Makoto interrupted his crush's rants, who more concerned with the near failure thanks to the delay than the success. "In the middle of the beam attack, Third Child put his twin swords into the shield, and we see wind came out of the turquoise sword. He also threw a transforming briefcase that ended up nullified some of the beam's power. It was all according to his plan: he truly needed to buy some more time.."

"But why?"

"I think the answer's in this new feed looking at the Angel's corpse," Maya pointed at the monitor that currently zooming in to the carcass of the giant monster. "See? He hit it at the exact center of the core. It preserved the core, just like the Fourth Angel. I think he found out the accuracy could be even higher with extended aiming time."

"Wow. I guess I shouldn't shout at you, Shinji. Sorry."

"Captain and Doctor, I think we got ourselves a damn good pilot here."

"Indeed we are, Aoba," Ritsuko let her lips to curve upward before she contacted Shinji again. "Pilot Ikari, congratulations. We got our second Evangelion core thanks to your precise shooting. Also, uh...we would like to know where did you get that transforming briefcase. That one was not briefed like your...Super Soaker thing."

* * *

"Doctor, I don't care about how I hit the exact center of the core or you wanting to know where I got the briefcase thing. I need something to cool Unit-00 down quickly. She's overheating right now!" the boy panicked, knowing that Agni and Rudra won't be quick enough to save Rei's life. He pulled Noisy Washer out, desperate enough to blast the burning orange giant to save its pilot.

_"Shinji, don't use the blast directly on Rei! You might ended up damaging her EVA and plug more!"_

"But I can't let her dying in intense heat!" Shinji shouted before he looked at the giant pool of blood from the defeated Fifth Angel.

Ignored the shouting from his feed, the boy still aimed with his little gun. He then changed his aim, and shot at the pool with his Little Washer, the warm blood became much cooler thanks to his action. This gave him a way to turn down the heat of Unit-00. Shinji did not waste any more time as he submerged his fellow giant mech into the blood.

Even after all that the Evangelion and its now detached insertion plug were still burning. The boy ended up having to cut up the door of the pilot plug with Rudra. Just to make sure everything's fine, he sent a blasting wind into the Evangelion's insides just before he entered the plug.

In the plug, he found The First Child still sitting in her cockpit. The girl slowly waking up.

"Rei."

"I...I am alive?"

The Third Child chuckled while he wiped out some of his just fallen tears. "You're pretty much unhurt, so I'd say that's a yes."

"Why were you laughing and crying at the same time?" Rei asked, sincerely confused by Shinji's strange reaction.

"Well, we just survive a very bad situation. Laughing's one of the way to cope with the lingering effect from a conflict, or simply to show that you're glad that no one got hurt. I think you can try it now," Shinji tried to describe why laughing right after a dire situation was a thing.

"I'm sorry. I do not think I want to laugh right now."

"Then how about a smile?"

The girl looked at the boy who became her fellow pilot. His face reminded her of Commander. But while the man's capable of being kind, for most of time he demanded her to follow his orders. And while she had no qualm with it, the boy in front of her showed that someone can be selfless without asking for self-gain in return.

Remembering Commander's smile, and how she sometimes smiled spontaneously in return, the girl decided to smile to Shinji like he asked. It felt good to her.

_Wow..._ Shinji was blown away by the girl's beautiful smile. It took a while to realize she stretched her hand to him. The boy quickly grabbed the hand, only realized that he had to pull the girl much gentler after he reminded himself that he's not going to make an ass out of himself all because a pretty girl smiled at him.

"You can walk?" the boy asked after they got out of the plug.

"...I think my left knee is slightly limping," Rei said after she tried to walk alongside Third Child.

"I'll carry you to extraction point, come on," before she could even ask, Shinji already carried her in bridal fashion. Both blushed at the situation, and they felt even more embarrassed when Rei instinctively snuggled on his chest before she retracted.

"You know Rei," Shinji tried to break the awkward situation, "It's also improper to tell people you're going to die. When most people facing dire situation, they'll try to reassure their close people that they're fine, not outright admitting they're going to die."

"But people shouldn't lie about their situation."

"Well, as I said it's the proper thing. And I'm just asking you to use common sense. When you got hit, and the medic asked you where you got shot or slashed, you give them the specifics. But when you're still minutes away from the conflict, you tell your close people things that will keep the morale high. And I'm telling you this: no one likes to hear someone claiming they're going to die," Rei just taking the words from her friend without a single confirmation, which made Shinji sighed. She still had so much to learn.

However, he also made a note about the situation. Three fights, and none of the Angels turned into something akin to Devil Arms or a fighting style. It could only mean that the creatures he fought were not intelligent or honorable enough to submit to his will or willingness to have attachment to another creature. However, he might have to reconsider this thought in the future . The third Angel that he fought, after all, was not only bizarre enough, but also had a survival instinct and tactic.

"Ikari-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's proper to say, thank you. You have my gratitude."

The boy laughed a little after hearing that, barely noticing that they're near the extraction point. Rei tried to act proper was somehow adorable and hilarious at the same time. "Yes it is, Rei. Yes it is."

* * *

_Somewhere in Residential Area, not long after..._

"D...Dante...I miss you, love..." Lady muttered before she let out a moan after a swarm of pleasure assaulted her snatch, courtesy of her own fingers and a dildo.

Yes, the woman's that lonely, but cut her some slacks. She had one handsome husband and one hot co-wife, and she's alone for undetermined time.

She then turned on the vibration on her toy, as her hands started to fondle her jugs while her lips sucked on one of it. While not as big as Trish's or Kyrie's, it's still sizable enough, and her half-demonic husband still more than happy to play with them, even let her wrap his great staff with her fun bags. Soon she reminded herself on how skilled Dante's hands were; whether he groped them viciously or gently, the man truly could make his women happy. The thought brough some sadness to the woman with two colored eyes, but it also provided some necessary simulations to her mind.

"D-Dante...please. I can't wait any longer. Let me see you once again, c-call your prick of a t-twin to make portal between England and Japan, just so we can be one a-"

She couldn't finish her words, for pleasure overpowered her. It did not take a long time before she let out a loud moan of satisfaction as orgasm took her up on the sky.

"Oh, Dante..."

"Uh, Lady?"

The voice ruined Lady's fantasy, and she was furious after the woman who's responsible for that. "What the hell, Kyrie? I've told you to mind your own damn business!"

"I'm sorry, but Enzo and his bodyguard wanted to see you, and when I said to wait for you, well...they did not respect it."

Lady froze. Enzo had been getting the cold treatment several times, even when he did not botched the protocols like did not say the password or even tried to hire Dante for something that's not about demons. The man retaliated by ordering whoever he hired as his bodyguard of the week to give him a boost so he could see what Alighieri family doing, which resulted in several...uncomfortable moment. Him peeked at Lady masturbating would not be the worst of his behavior, especially since he vocally showed his appreciation over The Cream's fiasco. "They...didn't hear any of it, right?"

"I make sure none of our children hearing your voice, but alas I heard Enzo wanting to look at your room from the outside."

"That fat asshole... Goddamit!" Lady stomped out of her room after barely covered herself with her shirt and panties, she was rightfully furious. "I'm going to rip his throat out and-"

"Don't think to do that, Ms. Alighieri," unfortunately, a red-haired woman was there with her sword ready to be swung at Lady, just before she even walked three steps in the first floor.

"I see that Enzo hired you to protect him from any possible consequences of his actions, Lucia. Is the pay well?" Lady asked.

"He pay upfront; that's good enough for me. And no, you can't outpay him. It won't do good to my reputation."

"And with all these incentives, you might get a bonus from me as well, Lucia," Enzo entered the conversation, he looked tense after he saw how angry Lady was. "Lady, I didn't came here just to do voyeurism at your behalf, so I hope you can forgive me."

"Then you need to make me interested so I will change my mind about starting a war on you. And do I have to remind you this is the third time you 'stumbled' upon my private time?" Lady pointed her submachine gun at the portly man who irritated her.

"So you're willing to get your head off your neck?"

"The longer I see your employer, the more the thought appealed to me. Providing that Nico can fix that," Lady quickly added.

"Um, Lady, I don't think Nico can cheat death yet."

"Kyrie, I didn't ask your opinion..." that made the former gospel singer for Sparda church shut up.

"Lady, just listen to me for a while," Lady put her gun back in her leg holster. "I heard a woman with great power, somewhere lurking a pub in Manchester. Long, shapely legs, almost as tall as Dante, incredible ass that might be tighter than even yours..."

"Enzo, if you're hiring me just to get laid-"

"And hair that hold a power that's so great, she might had a chance to beat Dante. Did I mention that her hair's probably her suit, once seen transformed into giant fist, and I literally dreamed of this exact woman several nights?"

Lady looked at the portly man incredulously, but she finally relented. "Okay, I'm interested, and I've seen crazier shit. Let me get my gears first," Lady then went downstair to get her arsenals that had been in maintenance room.

"See, Lucia? With an offer to get into a great party like that, she will ignore what I did. Man, that ass should be UK's national treasure..."

"And if you voyeur at my family again, I'll hunt you down and slit that fat throat!"

Lucia snickered at Lady's remark, before she whispered to her trembling boss. "Sir, I don't think your experiment is a success."

"Lucia, if you make that kind of remark again, I won't hire you again..."

"And since Red Grave is near Manchester, I hope you don't use the opportunity to pay me only once!"

"Damn. The girl's good," Lucia remarked while Enzo could only stare at his credit cards.


	8. Arrival of Second Child

Vergil had took some liking to the girl training in his care, but alas there were several messages from Lady and Nero that showed he might had to prematurely ended the training.

His sister in-law told him that Enzo gave her two jobs: one to find a tall woman who may able to beat Dante in a fight, and another to go to the pub where Dante used to hang around and do some stuffs, like asking about Nico's ascendants and discourage them from accepting jobs from NERV. She asked Vergil to accompany her just in case that the early rumor ended up being true, and he might do it...even though he couldn't take it seriously considering he knew the staggering power difference between him and Nero, let alone the rest of humanity.

Unfortunately, the news from his son's worse.

Someone just attempted to crack one of the code to the secret of the Order from Fortuna City, and Nero needed more manpower to find the culprits. But they already knew that there were only two group that could even thought of it: hired goons from UN, or servants of Faunus. And if it's the latter, he couldn't risk of Nero to fend them off. Not when Faunus decided that it worth the risk to go to earth.

With these, he made a decision just as Asuka entered his room, all sort of filth covered her body.

"Master, I already got it. Of course, you could see it considering that I don't trip the alarm and-"

"Asuka, I am afraid that this is the last day I train you," Vergil addressed the girl with a shocking news.

"Am I not worthy enough?" Asuka asked, trembled after Vergil broke the news. She then started to raise her voice while her body shaking," Because I swear, you can't just throw me-"

"Asuka, I've told you that your ability to handle Devil Arms on the first time is rarely never seen before. I am truly excited to teach you and make you into a great combatant, especially considering your duty."

"Then why you have to leave me?" the girl had even forgotten her own sword on her right hand that she clenched, and neither did the pain in her cracked left knuckle bothered her.

"I have several urgent jobs. From my closest people to boot. I can't just let them handle this alone. Not when the stake's this high. So I am sorry, but I'll have to end your training prematurely."

"I understand, master..." Asuka reluctantly accepted, knowing she had no business in preventing Vergil from doing his own stuffs.

After seeing her reacting that badly, and still had enough professionalism to concede, Vergil decided to tell him his backup plan to her right away as a parting gift. "I have something to keep you motivated."

Vergil threw a pocket knife at the 2nd Child. Instinctively, Asuka turned its Devil Arms property. She found several summoned swords like what Vergil did in some of their training. "Wow. What's this?"

"Sword of Damocles. As you can see, you can summon several summoning swords from this weapon. It's a gift from my daughter-in-law on the marriage day. It's not as strong as my summoned swords, but it has more configurations. And for your information, your training is not finished; soon you'll meet my replacement."

Hearing that she'll still get to learn the training from Vergil, just not from the man directly, made her happy again. "Oh _vielen danke_, master! Is it your brother that you talked so much?"

"No, but he's pretty strong on his own. I warn you however; even I can barely handle his demands. And the next knowledge will be your final gift," Vergil said as he grabbed his katana while his student took a note.

What happened next made Asuka reconsider her purely logical view of the world. The man who trained her made a rip in the continuum of space, where the inside of said rip showed something akin to her nightmare after played Resident Evil VR too much. As a cherry on the top, just as she noticed there were giant insects in that hellish dimension, the white haired half-demon unleashed an explosive aura, killed everything in it. He only smirked to Asuka before he entered the closing rip in space; no need for him to say goodbye.

"_Scheiße_! What in the actual fuck? Just who on earth trained me?" the girl asked to herself before she decided to shout at someone for her trouble. "KAJI-SAAAAN! I DEMAND SOME EXPLANATIONS!"

* * *

_"Shinji, you know why you're here?"_

_"This is the place where you inspect my reaction to...supernatural stuff?"_

_"You do remember."_

_"I...is something wrong with me? Does this means I can't live with you guys anymore?"_

_"No, Shinji. There's nothing wrong with you. If anything, this will fix one of your problem. You know, the one that make you feel so weak."_

_"You mean it will make me able to fight with you guys? How? I can't even touch any of your sword or guns!"_

_"Tell me Shinji: what will you do when the Blood of Sparda give its bless to you?"_

* * *

"Hey Shinji! Wakey-wakey!"

The face of his beautiful higher up and guardian was the second thing that greeted Shinji Ikari from his slumber. The boy saw that his alarm clock's needles were late by several hours, which explained how his roommate who's always drunk and or work all night somehow greeted the new day before him. He made a mental note that he had to check if there's some Double As in the drawer. "Oh yeah. Anyway, thanks for shaking me off. I really need that."

The boy did not exaggerated; he never liked the next part of the dream, which Nero kindly described as 'what happened when you overdosed on bath salts and acid while you made a fucking pact with the devil'. The strength he gained surely far outweighed the rigorous trial he endured, but he never could get the memory of that awful experience out of his head. And he's glad that Misato woke him just before he went through it again.

"Good. Now, Tony with his wife and their in-law Nina are going to accompany Ritsuko in looking after the Jet Alone project. So we're going for another big thing: you're going to meet the Second Child!"

"Oh, that's great. Another helping hand's always good," the boy started to make his bed before he noticed Misato giggled slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Well, I don't think Second Child will be glad to hear that you thought she's your potential sidekick since..." Misato realized something: the ego clash would be horrible if she didn't handle it correctly. "Look. While I trying to figure out how to tell it to you, how about you read this file first instead?"

"Uh, I don't know, Misato. I can barely open my eyelids, and I haven't drink anything yet."

"Consider the tea done! And as you said, no experiment," the woman left the room to make the tea. After some trials and errors, Shinji declared Misato as a decent drink maker in spite of her incredibly horrible cooking, as long as she shook off the curry and ebisu obsession for a second.

After he opened the file, he boy didn't even bother to read most of it: he just skipped to the 'biggest secret' chapter, sleepiness still affected how he used his brain. And boy he wished it wasn't how he got rid of that drowsiness.

"My mother died in an Evangelion test? Second Impact was caused by an angel experiment in Antarctica, where my father and mother were involved in the project?"

"Yes," Misato answered as she returned with the tea. The purple-haired woman noticed how shocked the boy looked, and she hugged the boy after he shivered and almost hyperventilated. "Shinji, I know it's really hard to take. But I can assure you that no, your parents did not directly, or let alone willingly caused the impact. I mean, if they are, I would shoot your father in the face when he offered me this job."

Shinji started to feel better and returned the hug. Deep down he admired the Captain;despite her possibly having issues judging from all those beer cans and her almost obsessed attitude to the killing the angel job, she still tried her best to still help people whenever they needed it. It reminded him of how Dante's often taking jobs for free even before he resolved all his issues with Vergil. "No, no. It's fine. It's just...can't you bring it up in a better day or time?"

"Well, you just beaten an incredibly tough opponent while preserving its core at the same time. I think you deserve to know it as some kind of reward, especially since you're going to meet The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"You make it like she's a pain in the ass," the Third Child said as he finally drank his tea.

"Oh trust me, she is. Girl's pretty and actually nice to have conversation with, but she's often demanding, abrasive, condescending, and spoiled as hell. Worst of all, I can sense it's a mask, and I don't know if it's because of those problems with her father, or it's just because she thought she deserves to act like an adult with all the gift that she has! I mean, she already graduated from college for sake!"

"Man, I feel like we can both bonding and shouting at each others with all that stuffs you tell me," the boy voiced his response before he added, "Anyway, I still don't see why I need to know about these two big things now. I still haven't sell the gift from that Kappa land, and I still can't get over the fact that Fifth Angel has a phallic drill that will make Freud proud. No wonder Dan-eh, Tony didn't brought it up when I woke up. But anyway, it's not my happiest day on any stretch."

"Well obviously you need to know what happened to your mother; it's the least we can do. Better to do it in private than after Ritsuko probed you in the plug in my opinion. And in case you don't think of it, Asuka almost definitely will thought low of you already. If you don't know this cover up story, she'll rub it in your face. A lot."

"I guess that makes sense," the raven-haired boy agreed as he looked into his messages. There was one from Nero, talking about how the twins missed him and how the kids now mocking Morrison non-stop for somehow got fooled by Lady over her on-and-off relationship with Dante prior to the marriage, and even made a note once over how he didn't believe they were lover. Shinji just shook his head; the kids were definitely too much sometimes.

The one from Vergil however, was even more interesting.

_"Once that Asuka girl come to Tokyo-3, she's your business. Sorry for dumping...that canine on you. But trust me, she'll grow on you. Also she's a pretty quick learner, already learned 80% of my basics. And if it excite you, she's somehow capable of learning to use Devil Arms as well. Obviously you're much, much stronger than her, but I could say her control's probably even better than you, if we're basing it on how he learned to cut things with Yamato from distance with just few tries.  
_

_Best regards, Alpha and Omega."_

"Oh Misato, I think I know how to get her under my leash," Shinji smirked to himself after learning how much leash he had over the seemingly arrogant girl.

"With your Devil Arms? I can see you scared her enough to bow to your knee."

"Something like that, Misato. Something like that..."

* * *

_Six hours later, in Over the Rainbow's deck..._

"Dammit, Kensuke! I've told you to not tell that shit to Misato and Shinji!" Touji shouted, all his plans gone to awry with the event on that Fifth Angel battle revealed.

"They deserve to know, man! I can't believe you nearly got choked by a second grader! And you only got out of it by chewing his hair like Tarzan, bwahahaha! Oh man, I'm so glad I could sneak out of NERV to get you and our classmates to that spot!"

Seeing Misato, the beautiful woman who invited him to the date, barely able to hold her laughter made the bigger boy lost his shit. "I'm going to turn you into bloody pulp, Kensuke!"

"What are these Neanderthals doing?!" a girl loudly shouted at the two friends in chase scene.

The two boys stopped to address the rude girl, only to be taken away by the only girl who could beat Rei on catwalk (Misato would be considered as cheating). While not as developed, the girl's height and mixed-ancestry beauty made her an exotic display on her own. Her sundress complemented her figures nicely, and in spite of her scowl and screeching insult, the two boys instantly infatuated by her looks.

"Touji?"

"Yeah?"

"Sooner or later, the wind will give us its gift," the bespectacled boy started to grin like a pervert, and Touji who got it rather quickly started to follow, not even bothering to consider that Asuka's gaze made her look ready to eat them.

Unfortunately, when the wind finally came, fate showed that the sea were not on their side.

"Damn it! She's wearing modesty shorts!"

"Argh! I postponed my revenge for this?"

"Are these _dummkopf_ the Third Child and his co-pilot? Like, for real?" the girl flabbergasted by the two idiots in front of her crying over a basic decency effort. And to make it even worse, even with how she had seen worse things in college, like a guy accidentally showed his junk, the idiots still irritated her to no end.

Hearing the word pilot made Kensuke stood up and did a 180 in his behavior. "No, ma'am! Although I am the co-pilot, they haven't clear me out yet for duty. And Touji here is just a fellow potential co-pilot...if he wants to do it."

"No way I'm going to risk my life fighting giant monsters! And it's not cowardice, it's common sense!"

"Even if Hikari asked you over it?" Kensuke wiggled his eyebrows.

"She, you...what does she have to do with this?" the others could only sighed as the two started to bicker again.

"I'll ignore these two idiots for a while. So who's the Third Child then?"

"You ever read the file about Third Child and his coat that coincidentally have the same color schemes with Test Unit? 'Cause that's him," Misato pointed with her thumb.

"The guy with pimp coat?" the red-haired girl rudely sneered, and Shinji decided that she needs someone to smack her mouth back.

"Watch your mouth, Sohryu. Purple can means death and royalty."

"And it also means Barney and Rayman!"

"You dare to put me and Rayman in the same tier as that dinosaur?!"

_Oh, yes. I can tell this is going to be a good relationship. _Kaji happily noted to himself as the four children bickered over their childish issues. The man then tried his luck on his ex, who as far as he knew it, still didn't explain why she cut him off her life. "So Misato-"

"I'm going to meet the Admiral, so no, Kaji," the man could only say that it worth the try. Perhaps with more luck, at least he could find some explanations. It wasn't like she's upset with his casanova act considering her own flirting right? They even agreed that swinging a little's acceptable. Oh yeah, those threesomes with Ritsuko were heaven...

* * *

"I'm sorry for not even acknowledge you earlier, Misato. But my _dummkopf_ sense tingling at the time when my mood's not good. And these two are even worse than I anticipated," Asuka said while Misato waited for the fleet's Admiral to finalize the transfer of power order. The rest went for a lunch on the ship.

"That's okay, Asuka. Would you like to talk about what caused it?"

"...I don't even know if I can explain it. But anyway, is the Third Child really good? All that style made me think he's overcompensating something."

Misato sighed. She thought the grade slip already mended her lacks of oversight, but she guessed there's still much work to be done with Asuka. "Well with all the cover-ups, I understand you still haven't got the reports for him. Did you know that the last Angel's capable of destroying mountains, with super powerful AT-Field, and he shoot it to death? Granted he took two shots-"

"I definitely able to kill it with one shot from Positron Rifle-"

"And he improvised on the spot due to several factors, and ended up preserving us another core."

Asuka blinked in amazement...and disbelief. "You're joking, right? Based on Doctor Akagi's theory, the only way to preserve the Angel's core while killing it is to put an exact pressure on the core-"

"Or hit it exactly in the center of it. And he did it twice; we got so much data from those two cores," Misato confirmed, and the girl ended up become furious over how good the Third Child was.

"_Das ist es!_ I'm going to see how good he's by myself!" the girl shouted as she blasted away from the NERV's captain, and she could only said to herself,

"Hmm, she didn't even talk about how tall and filled up nicely she is now. I think the girl's truly pissed. Probably didn't get some from Kaji as well," the woman snickered.

"Wait a minute. Why did I even care for that Casanova?"

* * *

"Ah, that's some good meals! Good thing this fleet don't have only military rations."

"I remember when I had to steal for that vile food," Kaji cheerfully added in spite of his dark implications. "Things got really bad in the post-Second Impact world."

"Ah..." the three couldn't say anything. Stories were told about Second Impact, but few were about critical days where people had to scrap around for food. So to hear it from the mouth of one of them...

"Yeah. I don't miss those days at all. Can I borrow Third Child here for a while? I need to talk some things with him," the other children nodded, and soon both of them went to a room. Not secluded, but enough to give them some times.

"So...is there anything I need to know, Kaji? Like is your brother still running that florist business?"

"His business is blooming, no pun intended. Have Misato tell you about Asuka and her character?"

"Most of it, yes. About her being a massive asshole and so. Even her suspicion that her personality's some kind of facade," the boy answered.

"That give me more time to explain my own stuffs," Shinji noted that Kaji did not debunk anything. "Well, Dante and Vergil said you're in with their scheme, so I think it's unfair for you to not know of my part in this," the man said as he showed the briefcase. Inside, he could see some kind of embryo.

"What is that? Looks like some kind of...primitive creature."

"This is embryo of Adam, the Angel that caused Second Impact," Kaji explained to Shinji, who eyes widened in shock before he just shook his head over hearing yet another crazy revelation.

"Yet another top secret revealed to me this week. Yippee."

Even without an explanation from the other side, Kaji could tell what the boy faced. "Yeah, we're dealing with lots of world-shattering revelations. That's why I'm working for these people while figuring out who I have to choose in the end. And I would've nearly got killed by my acts without Vergil helping me. Tell Dante that I owe his family even more."

"Shouldn't it be obvious that the best faction is us? Like why even working with so many people at the same time when you have us for a long time?" the Third Child pointed out.

"In the grand scheme, yes. But I'm talking about people who put me in payrolls, not people who I pledge for life. For example, do you know that I can give this briefcase to not just Japanese NERV, but also UN and SEELE?"

"And you gave it to NERV because..." the boy felt that he would loathed the answer.

"Your father. He's the most trustworthy out of all the world leaders."

Shinji groaned from Kaji's explanations. "Oh god, if my ruthless and cold father's the best choice, then this world is doomed."

"Honestly, I crave for some Emperor Vergil and Eternal King Dante at this point," joked Kaji. And just as Shinji chuckled, Kensuke slammed the door with manic grin in his face.

"SHINJI! WE SOLD EVERYTHING!"

"What? Even the beef?" the bigger owner of S&K asked his partner and smaller owner while Kaji managed to slam the briefcase in time.

"The ship's Commodore have a super rich cousin who owns several five-star hotels and restaurants, and he needs them all because he hosted several big events! And because he's in hurry, he's ready to pay a little more than our price!"

"Great work, man! You definitely will get more than 17%!"

"Nah, man. You got it all by yourself, I just tagged along," Kensuke politely rejected.

"I insist, dude. I'll be dead in that forest if it wasn't for you."

"But I created the problem in the first place by dragging you to a dangerous spot in the forest."

"Wait a minute. What kind of business you two are talking about now?" Kaji, the older man in the room interrupted the talk between the two young businessmen.

"12 tons of frozen Wagyu meat, rice and fruits?" the answer made Kaji's lips twitched in disbelief.

It was then that Asuka appeared, and her arrogant look showed that she did not hear anything about the new fortune of Shinji and Kensuke. The half-Japanese immediately grabbed her fellow pilot's arm and shouted,

"Follow me, Third Child. I'll show you a real Evangelion production unit, unlike the Test Unit of yours!" the girl shouted as she forced Shinji to drag with her along, and the boy only shook her head.

"...Should I tell her that Ikari kid can pay her to lick his boots now?" Kaji squeaked out.

"Nah, it will be hilarious once she see how much better he's already."

* * *

_After one quick helicopter trip to the other ship..._

"See, unlike your test unit, my Evangelion's a production unit. Much more stable and combat ready with possibility to go berserk almost zero."

"The red color's a great look," Shinji gave his first comment.

"Thanks, but I'm looking for a more technical answer, Third Child."

"Well I've seen the Evangelion saved me on its own, so maybe that berserk ability should not be hindered. However I'd like to see what advantage the production model have with my own eyes before I comment on it,"

"Hey, unlike you, I don't need the robot to think by itself. Especially since I've been selected as the pilot since 6 years ago while you just got approved a month ago, newbie! I wonder why it took so long, maybe it's the talent disparity?"

That's it. It was the time for Shinji to get the respect he deserved from this arrogant bitch. "So what's your motivation, Sohryu?"

"To be the best pilot, idiot! What else-" the girl looked at the boy for more confirmation. A summoned bayonet shotgun on his hand was an enough answer to her. "Oh _Mein Gott_. You are the guy that Vergil appointed to replace him! I, I...oh, my lord. I truly apologize for my uncalled behaviors to you. I will do anything to make it up..." the girl said as she kneel down to the boy with her body trembled, shocked by the revelation and scared by what Shinji would do to her after she showed her horrible arrogance.

Shinji stared at the girl who made a 180 turn. He laughed at the girl, who ended up flabbergasted after seeing the boy's much...looser reaction. "What in the actual fuck?"

"Seriously, I definitely deserved that respect, but why were you so terrified of me for a second?"

"Because Vergil told me you're even more of an asshole than him! Ugh, that white-haired old man! If I get my hand on him..."

"Hey, hey, hey. At least Vergil pranked you. That means he taken a liking to you personally and not just trying to finish the job."

"I guess so..." the girl started to calm herself down before she made a new topic. "So how strong are you?"

"Obviously Vergil's leagues above me, but I am tough enough to get my own Devil Arms, at the very least. These things need to submit to the users, after all. You can meet the rest of my arsenal in Tokyo-3."

"Well if you are capable of getting demons to respect you, then you're really powerful. _Güte_, how can you be this powerful?" the girl asked, she questioned her own goodness with this revelation. The boy definitely more than earned his pilot status.

"Luck, I guess. But you are not a slouch yourself; it took me much longer before I even able to slice something with Yamato from a long range," Shinji tried to make his apprentice feeling better considering her pride; he already got his revenge from the kneeling arrogant redhead before.

"Huh. A praise before you trained me. A nice change from how Vergil doing things, I guess. He only said a nice thing whenever I truly earned it, and sometimes his standards are really high. Anyway, up to a test drive?"

"I'm on, but don't force me to put on your plugsuit!"

"Of course not! Do you think they'll even fit your measurements?" the girl snickered. She guessed sometimes boys' idiocy were not that irritating. "And besides, I'd like you to see my skills first."

* * *

"Hmm. The embryo of Adam," Kaji stared at the content of his briefcase. "This thing attract even creatures from the outside of our realm. I wonder why no angels have attempted to assault the NERV German base?"

Kaji's answer was a shock wave, followed by a ship far from the Over the Rainbow slowly descended to the bottom of the sea. He could see a giant Leviathan creating destruction all over the fleet.

"Of course I have to jinxed it today..."

* * *

_18 minutes before the attack..._

"Your skill with Damocles is impressive. I like at how you able to hang it over the head of someone already," Shinji said as he shattered the energy swords over his head with The Spirit. Asuka's skills were as good as the claims from Vergil, even created a sword that's bigger than the rest of the standard magical energy sword.

"Yeah. One step and they're toast. Anyway, ready for the Evangelion?"

"Pretty much!"

"Good. Now wait here while I suit up, and don't peek up!" Asuka warned, and Shinji just took it in stride. Surely the girl had great body, but she's definitely a complete opposite of Rei. And if Rei only knew recently that seeing opposite sex undressed's both sexy and embarrassing, Asuka would pummel him for even the slightest incident. And he won't take the risk. Not after having Lady and Trish nearly punted Nero out of the shower once.

And especially not while having crush to an equally beautiful girl in Tokyo-3.

* * *

_12 minutes before the attack..._

"How is it? Much better than-um, I mean more complete or something?"

"It feels...different. Like it's batched from a different factory," the boy answered in the LCL. After all these months he still didn't know how he could talk perfectly in LCL.

"Huh? That doesn't make sense. Your test type should be the one this Evangelion modeled from, it should have the similar feelings," Asuka commented, already accepting that the boy have some kind of sensory ability.

"Jaguar XJ220 ended up being pretty different from the prototype due to some issues, and even with the weaker engine it's still a world-record breaking car. I guess many stuffs from Unit-01 just simply not made it to the production models and they change it to something different that's either more powerful or more reliable."

"Make sense...now, here's a feature that I know the previous unit don't have: a recognition ability. If there's two or more entity aboard, the Evangelion require both of them to activate it at the same time, with the primary pilot as its priority. So as long as I'm still registered in the Evangelion, and I don't allow it, nothing will be able to hijack my unit."

"That's some great safety measure. As expected from Germany engineering. Now, what do you think about turning the Evangelion on? I'd like to see what else it have here."

"Oh sure," Asuka said as she adjusted her seating place, unknowingly giving her companion a great look at her ass that looked even tighter with the plug suit. The boy had to try his best to stop blushing before the girl could scream obscenities at his face. "Now, follow me: _LCL Einlass_. _Anfang der Bewegung, bestätigt. Anfang des Nervenanschlusses, bestätigt. Anfang nächster die Herzmonitor, bestätigt. Synchro-start, nun!"_

Unknown to The Second Child, Shinji concentrated his power a little before he followed her, just like before he activated Unit-03. "Okay. _LCL Unnlass, _umm_... Aenfang deirr Berwe_-"

_"Young man, I do not mean to insult you here, but despite your good memory, your pronunciations are all over the place."_

Asuka got startled by the unfamiliar voice that greeted the pilots in the plug. "What the-"

_"This Evangelion have three base language choices: English, Germany, and Japanese. What language does your co-pilot have?"_

"As you can see, I can't speak Germany. But if you want to, I can speak English."

"Um, just set it to Japanese for smoother conversation," Asuka answered.

_"Japanese, then. It is nice to see your friend, Asuka."_

The girl snapped after the communication finished and she ended up wringing Shinji in the neck. "What the hell happening here, Third Child? And how did it know my name?"

"An integrated AI is not in the mentioned feature?"

"_NEIN_!" Shinji did not even need a dictionary to find the translation.

"I guess I simply awaken your AI here with my power subconsciously. Well, AI's not doing it justice because they actually have memories from the past. I think it's the soul of someone who used to work at NERV. I have a similar one, but I haven't try to wake the one in Unit-00."

The auburn-haired girl tried her best to understand all the boy said, but all she could think of was its possible effect on her career. "If this incident affect my performance-"

"Hey, if anything, my AI has helped me many times. Try asking the AI things it can do."

Asuka contemplated the situation a bit shoved her companion back to his seat and she connected to her Evangelion again. "What is your purpose for the Evangelion?"

_"For one, I can integrate your Devil Arms into my arsenal. Bring your weapons to me, and I'll make it so the weapon's ready to be wielded by Unit-02. Also, your knife's already in integration process."_

"That's a good news, and thanks for being initiative. What else?"

_"I can set your Evangelion into four different fighting styles that will add physical changes to your Evangelion, with three currently available: _Kommando_, Melee, and Defender. Each styles will change your attributes depending on your weapon; for example, wielding shield in Defender mode will improve your AT Field and balance, while carrying light weaponry will improve your field vision and agility. The last fighting style's a custom style that you can configure with every reboot," _the voice explained.

Asuka's eyes shone brightly while Shinji made a note regarding the last point. "_Tolle_! What's the available style?"

_"Currently: zero. You can add your fighting styles by bringing me the essence of your opponents, not exclusive to the Angels. From there I'll make something for you. Remember: the custom style need to come from a great creature, or else I won't be able to do much with it."_

The Third Child registered the fact that Unit-02 somehow capable of absorbing the Angel's essence before he got his neck at the grasp of Asuka again. "How's that even possible for me?!"

"Maybe you can try beating some demons in your spare time?"

"Oh, so I now have to hunt ghosts and demons in addition to my job, and they need to be rare as hell as well. Ha ha! What an answer, Third Child! Do you expect me to hunt unicorn too, huh? And there's no way NERV will let me to absorb one of the Angel core just because!"

Her raven-haired companion massaged his neck after she released it. Twice she choked him, and she could see how he looked uncomfortable. Somehow she started to feel a little sorry. Veeeery little, but that's a start. "Yeah, I don't even know how to respond that. Look, at least you get this AI thing, okay? We'll try something in the future to get the styles you need, like maybe not subjugating my will to the elite demons whenever I have to fight something. And maybe we'll get lucky with the core again."

"And how am I expect you to keep your words?"

"I'm your sensei, looking to make you better. Remember, I already tolerated you grabbing my neck twice. I could've already shot you in the leg for being this daring."

The Second Child muttered something after Shinji laid the fact. She then had the decency to blush. "Ugh. Even after I got Vergil breathing on my neck all the time, I still can't control myself."

"Well you still haven't mastered the basics. But don't worry, we're going to do it slowly-" the boy's stopped by a shockwave that came from underwater. "What was that?"

_"Asuka? There's, um, Sea Angel sinking the fleet one by one. Can you take care of that for us?"  
_

Shinji noticed that his companion's face brightened when she heard the news. He was sure the girl's too high on her own stuff. "No time for being slow for now! We need to get ready for my debut, Shinji!"

_"I want to add that due to your 78% synchronization rate, you are capable of changing between styles at will."_

"Oh yeah! YEAH!" the girl became even more hyper after the AI contacted them again, and Shinji started to question the girl's actual maturity.

* * *

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I JUST GOT RICH TODAY! AND OH, WHAT A WASTE AGAIN!" Kensuke shouted after he saw the angel split a ship into two with ease.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN?!"

"I JUST SOLD ALL MY PREMIUM FOOD STOCK TO THIS BUSINESS MAN, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN SPENT A CENT OF IT!"

"WHAT? THAT WAREHOUSE STOCK STUFF WITH SHINJI IS LEGIT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BULLSHITTING ME!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Misato screamed to the two, furious after she saw Kaji ran away with his jet like a coward. "Asuka, are you already on the Unit-02?"

_"With one bonus pilot Misato!"_

"Great! You're there too, Shinji! You two need to go to connect the umbilical cord into Over the Rainbow's external supply before you ran out of power!"

_"Just a second, Misato,"_ Asuka said as she surprised everyone.

She summoned several glowing swords out of thin air before sending them to the Angel's direction. The Sixth Angel howled in pain and ended up submerged before it hit one of the ship again, saving many millions and lives in the process.

"Whoa! Germany engineering is really the best!"

"I don't think that weapon's even registered to our base..." Misato said, wondered where did the girl got a Devil Arms while cursing the additional headaches and paperworks.

* * *

"Good! We managed to get into Over the Rainbow's deck by just stepped over three ships, all thanks to the Defender Mode! And Navys have strong stomach, so we don't have to worry over cleaning up the deck from puke."

_"Now that's good and all, but where on earth did you get...that weapon, Asuka? And what's that Defender Mode you're talking about?"_

"Not the time, Misato! It's coming to us!" Asuka yelled to the intercom as she prepared her Progressive Knife and Damocles. The Angel was charging at the ship with full ship, and once it leaped to the Over the Rainbow, even Shinji slightly flinched over how intimidatingly huge the Angel was.

When it landed on the flight deck, Asuka immediately stabbed it with everything she got after she switched into Melee mode.

"Hold still, you gigantic motherfucker!" Asuka tried to hold the Sixth Angel down so she could gut it, only for her to end up hanging on the Angel with her Progressive Knife as the angel decided to flop back into the ocean. Unit-02 managed to hold into the side of the Angel, and once the cord ran out it stopped and sent the Angel to crash into a former skyscraper. Shinji got a reminder that they were passing the old Yokohama that sank to the sea.

"Okay. Now that's a good exercise!" The Second Child said excitedly, but when she tried to move her EVA, she found it can't lift a finger. "Huh? I can't move!"

"We're in water with B-Type Equipment. Of course we can't do much."

"I'm talking about my arms! The simulator showed I can still move one of my limb at a time, just no swimming!" Asuka retorted.

_"It seems an oversight by one of the engineer made Unit-02 locked all its muscles underwater without an ability to move one of the limb as safety measure."_

"Then unlock it!"

_"Already on it, but __I do not think we have that much time in the first place..." _the two pilots looked at their monitor, and they could only scream as the angel swallowed them whole...

* * *

"_Scheiße_...now I know how _Jona_ feels..."

_"As a silver lining, I can report that The Spirit's integration is a success. It require your partner's permission to manifest it. I am sorry, but integrating two weapons at a same time's taking much more time, especially since it's from a weapon that's not on you, dear."_

"It's fine, we'll just try something from here," Shinji reassured the artificial intelligence while noticing the affection. "Asuka, we need to try looking for the core of the Angel. Let's crawl to the throat of it."

"Fine, it's not like we can do much here," Unit-02 then proceed to crawl inside the mouth of the gargantuan sea monster. They hit the uvula at one point, after which they decided to make a stop.

"You can see it from here?"

"Patient!" the girl shouted. Unfortunately, her vigor did not create miracle. "It's too dark in here, let me see if I have some lighter system in the Evangelion."

"Perhaps the Damocles can be a use here," Shinji suggested, which the girl

"_Nein_. Still too dark. Give me-um, I'd like to borrow your shotgun. I'll try to shoot it together with the sword to create a bigger light source."

Third Child then grabbed the handle of the Evangelion to give it permission to use the shotgun. Asuka initially allowed him...until she realized that the boy's now settling on her lap.

"Hey! Get off of me, you pervert, or I'll sue you for harassment!"

"Ugh! Just allow me to summon my shotgun first!"

"You-!" the girl screamed while she grabbed his arm. It was then when Asuka noticed: his fellow pilot, wasn't just a boy who's far more powerful than her, but also had really toned arm muscles like they were sculpted by an artist. She then turned slightly, and started to place her other hand on his chest, which she felt like a little barrel of muscles. Just, a little _neugierig_. Nothing harmful, right?

"Um, Asuka, I'm already done."

The girl noticed that her companion looked at her. Shinji decided to give a sly grin for the trouble. She promptly pushed him off slightly while making a half-hearted gratitude to cover up her embarrassment. Never she thought she'll turn into a pervert for a boy of her age, but here she was.

_"At least I know I'm objectively sexy..." _thought Shinji while he recovered.

"Okay, I already got your gun. Let's see if it work," Unit-02 then sent both attack together at the same time. As Asuka proposed, the two energy ended up amplifying each others.

Just after they see that core was covered with semi-transparent organs and still in-line with the shotgun blast's direction, they ended up having a geyser of blood poured the Unit-02. The angel squirmed around, but it wasn't long before the geyser of blood stopped, owed due to the angel's regenerative factors. Any longer and they'd ended up on the teeth of the angel again.

"GAH! We need to have something that's able to to pierce the whole insides."

"Yeah, I guess we need to wait for whatever Misato cooked..." Shinji added before his brain came up with something. "Or..."

"_Was?_"

"We make the biggest summoned sword available, and send it flying to its core. But to do that, both of us need to be in control of the Evangelion at the same time."

"So you can have yourself in my lap again?" the line of communication between them and Misato opened again just before she could disapprove.

_"Asuka, Shinji, are you two fine?"_

"Yeah."

_"Have you two made any plan there?"_

"Oh, um...Well, we're...kinda thinking about sending the energy sword to the core..." Asuka described the plan in spite of her hesitation, especially after she reminded herself that the boy's her new sensei.

_"You can try it first, because my plan's basically 'detonate several of our nuclear cruisers at the mouth of the Angel', and even with the Evangelion's defense, there's still risk that-"_

_"BEAUTIFUL GERMAN BABE! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, DO YOUR BEST SO THIS WRETCHED PLAN FROM THIS VILE WOMAN WILL BE SHELVED!" _Kensuke screamed after he snatched the communication device from Misato._  
_

_"Hey! They're already heavily damaged in the first place-" _the chaos on the background made Asuka closed the intercom.

"Okay. We have only one shot before we try Misato's plan, and there's no way I'll let my unit mangled in my first battle!" Asuka gave her permission, and her fellow pilot grabbed the control of the Evangelion. They all had the same thought: they need to put more power. And boy it worked wonder as they could see the large summoned sword.

_"Both of you reached the limit of 250% synchronization rate. I have limited it for your safety, but I can remove it any time for additional strength."_

"What's the effect of going over 250%?" Asuka asked.

_"At 400%, the core of the Evangelion will dissolve you into it. And it's almost guaranteed that your synchronization will keep climbing once it reach 300%."_

"Um, forget that. In fact, never speak of it again," Asuka ordered to the artificial intelligence.

_"Oh yeah, while you two are trying to jam the magical sword thing, the fish's currently on its way to ram itself on us, so my backup plan's absolutely not going to happen if you two wait any longer," _the NERV's Captain updated in the middle of chaos from the two screaming teenagers in the deck._  
_

"We're almost there, Misato!" the girl shouted as her Evangelion finished its attack: a summoned sword that's almost as big as the Evangelion itself. She launched it, which's now or never.

Unfortunately, it still missed the core by several meters.

"Scheiße! Do you think we really have to try the 400% thing, Shinji?"

"Maybe it needs other kind of boost," Shinji said as he controlled the Evangelion...

To throw a broken angel's gland organ at the sword, which just conveniently placed there. It immediately combusted after contact with the energy sword.

"What the hell are you trying here, blockhead!"

"Trying to throw everything and the kitchen sink I guess."

"And it didn't work-Wait! I guess your strategy can work with little tweak," Unit-02 then aimed its borrowed shotgun at the core. Meanwhile, Shinji just facepalmed for his own stupid act.

The boost from the shotgun did it; the angel exploded after it pierced the core, helped by how the sword ended up being overcharged.

That was it. Earth's able to survive once more.

"That's the fragment of the core! Grab it before it dissipate, Asuka!" The Third Child shouted after he noticed some flying shards came on their way. Themselves were once again helplessly blasting away.

The girl didn't need to be told twice; with the Evangelion's underwater bug fixed, she grabbed the shard of the fallen angel, and they found that her E-unit automatically absorbed it.

_"Minimum essence needed available. Style acquired: Dweller/Swimmer. You are in the middle of ocean; style automatically activated. Reboot in process. _Neun_, _acht_..."_

"Swimming? I killed a Leviathan just to enable swimming?!" Asuka became irritated by what she perceived as a lame gift.

"Why not try it now? Maybe it's more impressive than what it said. After all, I think we broke the umbilical cord," Asuka noticed that they started to use internal power again.

* * *

"They did it! Yeah!" Misato screamed in happiness while Kensuke prostrated to Kami-sama, not noticing that one of the ship already started to get flooded with water.

"Oh god, we're still alive!"

"Yup! Now get off of me," Misato pried Touji off her before she turned around to smirk at the Admiral.

"And I don't even need to sink your old relics due to the strength of the Evangelion. Great news huh, Admiral?"

"Katsuragi, I think it's better for you to see this yourself," the Admiral gave his binocular to the purple-haired woman. Said woman immediately had her eyes pierced through the binocular after seeing what insanity that the Admiral saw.

The Unit-02, porpoising like dolphin several times before it landed in the Over the Rainbow's flight deck.

"...Let's agree that we didn't notice it," Misato muttered, not wanting to deal with the insanity she just saw for a while. If she had to, the Children will fill the paperwork, and they'll like it. Hell, she might ordered them to meet her to discuss over several new stuffs she saw today for coordination.

"Agree," the rest nodded while Kensuke turned off his camera.

* * *

_Several hours before, in Tokyo-3..._

"Ah, yeah! This is life..." Dante said as he enjoying his wife's twin orbs that massaged his dick. He then started to lick Trish's clitoris again, and the woman let his big rod out of her mouth as she gasped. The sight of his precum started to leak from the dick reinvigorated the former Femme Fatalle to engulf tip once again. She was rewarded by a slightly rough fingering from her husband.

It had been a while since they got into any actions, what with jobs and Divina+Gabe's school problems, and the addition from having to create a false story over Pandora. And even then they still didn't have much time, what with the call from Doctor Akagi to accompany her, so they ended up doing what was the closest to sex since they knew they'll spend the whole day if they did make love, even without Lady.

Soon he warned his gorgeous wife that he's going to erupt, and Trish said to do it together. They happily orgasmed and swallowing each other's essence at the same time.

"Hmm, it's too bad we can't do too much. Our cover-up job's calling," said Trish as she slowly licking her ample breasts and nipples to cleaning them up.

"Yeah. Get some quick shower, Trish. I'll check some messages in case they have something," Dante ordered his wife. His wife gave a loud moan over her sensitive nipples, obviously to encourage Dante to take the shower together. Not that he needed much encouragement anyway.

"Hmm, Lady going to Red Grave City to gain info for Enzo while searching a woman who rumor said came close to me in strength. Yeah, right," the half-demon chuckled at the thought that someone aside from Vergil and maybe Nero could be as strong as him. He then looked at the message from Morrison. Unlike the usual job offers, the message's far more personal.

"'Dante, please tell Leo and the twins to stop mocking me for thinking there was nothing going on between you and Lady.' Hmm...nah, you deserve it, pal," the man laughed at Morrison's misery. He then decided to tap at message from Vergil.

He whistled after he saw what Vergil had in bag.

"Oh, you're a magnificent bastard, Vergil."

* * *

For the next chapter, it'll be mostly about DMC characters, from Nero fighting in Fortuna to search for Bayonetta. I feel it can be a breath in fresh air after focusing about the Evangelion so much.

Also thanks for the support, whether reviews or favs and follows! Thanks to you Hellsink, I also managed to create a clue for Shinji regarding the Evangelion. That's why reviews are welcomed.


End file.
